


According to Plan

by FossilizedCake



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Breaking Laws, But Nobody Believes Him, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Class Differences, Confinement, Confusion, Crimes & Criminals, Dialogue Heavy, Dreams and Nightmares, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, Emotions, Eugene is good now, F/M, Fear of Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freedom, Frustration, Fun, Gen, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Irony, Legal Gray Areas, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Mix-up, Movie Throwbacks, Newspapers, Nicknames, Nightmares, No Smut, Opposites, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, Parallels, Poor Eugene, Post Tangled Movie, Princes & Princesses, Prison, Promises, Redemption, Reputations, Revenge, Romance, Rumors, Some Humor, Some swear words, Starts cute and fluffy, Stealing, Supportive Partners, Teasing, Thief vs Prince, Trauma, True Love, Trust, Twisting Words, Whump, Worried Rapunzel, Wrongful Imprisonment, a tad overdramatic perhaps, and the princess' boyfriend, but I'm Doing My Best, but Rapunzel and Eugene are so cute together, but turns a bit dark, change, contradictions, contrast, fear of the dark, lots of irony, lots of themes, maybe a little contrived, nothing goes according to plan, paintings, prejudices, public opinions, royalty and criminals, social classes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FossilizedCake/pseuds/FossilizedCake
Summary: The Lost Princess has returned. So has a certain thief. And who the hell is this Eugene guy the princess constantly fusses over?Name-play, misunderstandings and Eugene!whump all around (with a pile of fluffy first chapters).Or:The people of Corona (including the guards) think that Flynn Rider and Eugene Fitzherbert are two different people and they act accordingly. Unfortunately nobody in the royal family (or Eugene himself) knows about the confusion and they're terrible at clearing up misunderstandings (aka: they're making it worse). So, the general consensus is that Flynn is an abusive criminal and Eugene is the hero the princess deserves and of course, people only know what Flynn looks like. Pretty much just an excuse for Eugene to get whumped unjustifiably. Embedded in an actual story though (otherwise it wouldn't be so long).Very much Eugene-centric but Rapunzel is really important too, as is their relationship.Originally written in 2015 before the series, so all the names and everything is different. Solely based on and set right after the movie.Active WIP.





	1. Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing this on ff.net in 2015, lost interest, left it unfinished and picked it up again recently. And I am going to finish it as soon as I can, I swear.

Somewhere during the journey to the castle, a few promises had snuck in. And this time, Rapunzel was determined to keep hers. When she had promised her Mother (she should really start referring to her as _Gothel_) that she would go with her without trying to run or escape and everything would be the way it used to be, she had wished with every fiber of her being that she could break away from that promise. When she finally did, she wished she hadn't.

Which is why she was now hugging Eugene from behind, Maximus striding steadily forward, and whispering in his ear with as much confidence as she could muster: "I promise to never let anything happen to you again."

After a moment of tense silence, Eugene chuckled. "I'm not sure you'll be able to do that much about it, Blondie."

She pressed her cheek against his back. "It doesn't matter. I'm determined to keep this promise."

Eugene didn't say anything for a while but when he spoke again, his voice had adopted a more serious tone itself. "That's really nice of you. And I want to promise you something in return... I promise to never leave you again." Subconsciously, Rapunzel tightened her embrace. "Or to get ripped away from you, for that matter. It's not like I have ever left you before," he added nonchalantly, making Rapunzel smile.

"Well, then I'm set on ruining your reputation. Or rather, _improving_ it."

"What did I tell you about a man's fake reputation?" Eugene reminded her playfully.

"I could also correct your nose on those wanted posters of yours."

"Now that's what I call a vital decision for the kingdom's continued existence! You make an excellent ruler already."

Even if she could have suppressed the carefree laugh that escaped her throat she wouldn't have wanted to. What she wanted to do was to show the world how much she loved this man and how happy she was that he was by her side, alive, how relieved she was that he was still there, even promising to never leave her. She couldn't be more happy as Maximus added a joyous bounce to his brisk walk, taking the couple, and Pascal (ever present on Rapunzel's shoulder and, occasionally, on Eugene's) to the Lost Princess' royal parents and her soon-to-be home.

* * *

The next thing they knew, they were _both_ pulled into a long-overdue embrace by the King and Queen.

Literally everything seemed perfect. And, as we all know, that's not how things stay for long.

Which meant, in this case, that it was time for the name exchange.

The cue was Rapunzel's issue with what to call her parents, now that she knew them. She explained that it would take some time to get used to the whole "Mother" and "Father" thing, especially since the whole ordeal with a certain woman who 'knew best'. But Rapunzel was confident that, at some point, she would be able to get over her past and embrace her parents as what they were. Her parents. For the moment, she was content with calling them "Liam" and "Melissa", though.

They were astonishingly sympathetic. Or not so astonishingly, Eugene mused, for they were Rapunzel's parents after all and the apple never falls far from the tree.

They knew her name, of course, because apparently Gothel hadn't bothered changing it.

Then it was his turn and, man, did he not want to ruin the moment.

Rapunzel, apparently, did.

Liam and Melissa's gazes bore into him, shockingly similar to that dagger that had impaled his abdomen. He stared back at them blankly and Rapunzel gently nudged his arm, her huge green eyes urging him to respond when they connected with his brown ones. And who was he to refuse her?

"Go ahead, tell them."

* * *

Melissa couldn't quite really grasp what was happening. Had her daughter really returned? Wasn't this just wishful thinking? A dream maybe?

No.

It was real. It was more real than anything when she wrapped her arms around her little girl for the first time in forever, it seemed.

And then there was this man. The one she couldn't be more grateful to.

And yet.

There was something about him that was familiar to her. She _knew_ this man. And by the look her husband gave her he did too. Her suspicions and curiosity were piqued even more when he was so hesitant to tell his name.

But fortunately, her daughter seemed to have a good grip on him. Her daughter. She made her so proud.

The man cleared his throat. "My name's Eugene Fitzherbert," he said with a slight strain in his voice that could either be interpreted as him not liking the name or hiding the pivotal catch.

Huh. That certainly didn't ring any bells. And she couldn't escape the feeling that there was more.

There was more. Because her daughter (_her daughter_! She couldn't refer to this beautiful girl in that way often enough) gave him another reassuring look that dispelled most of the unease from his features.

Wait, reassuring?

He took a deep breath. "But… you may know me by the name 'Flynn Rider'." He added a sheepish look after that statement.

Melissa's eyes widened and her mouth formed a small 'o'.

_Of course._

She looked at her husband who mimicked her surprise, with a hint of suspicion gleaming in his eyes.

Honestly, Melissa didn't know what to think at that moment. A moment ago he had been a hero to her. And now...

What was he now?

A fraud?

An enemy?

The next corpse dangling from the noose?

_No._

Absolutely not.

No matter what he had done, he had _still_ returned her daughter and she _was_ forever grateful for that.

Before she could voice her thoughts, though, whichever part of them, Rapunzel raised her voice.

"Now, before you say anything, I _know_ what he's done. I know who he used to be. But he isn't that person anymore. He's the reason I'm standing here now," she pointed to the ground for emphasis, "He has done much more for me in the two days that I've known him than the person who I believed to be my mother. All I ask for is that you _trust_ him. Please."

And she did. She did because her daughter did. She did because she was grateful. She did because she knew about the good he had done. She trusted him.

But her husband didn't. She knew that even before he began to speak. "I don't think I can do that." Rapunzel threw him a pleading look. _Oh please, give this poor girl a break._ "Rapunzel, you must understand that this is not easy for me. He's a wanted criminal in this kingdom and we're its rulers. I can't trust a stranger just like that."

Melissa had to refrain from stomping on his foot. She knew how her daughter would react because she would react the same way and this was _her daughter_. (No, she definitely couldn't grasp the fact that she was back yet.)

"And what am I?" Rapunzel yelled in frustration. "I'm a stranger to you, too! And don't say I'm not just because I'm your daughter!"

Melissa couldn't help but notice how tense Rider, err, _Eugene_ had become over the course of the conversation. She sympathized with him, for some reason.

Liam sighed heavily. "You're right." Then he stepped forward and placed a firm hand on Rapunzel's shoulder. "Why don't you two come inside and join us for dinner?" he suggested soothingly.

And that was a much better approach. But Melissa had the inkling that it was rather due to the fact that he didn't want his first conversation with his daughter to turn into an argument than him taking her words at face-level. He could be so stubborn and self-righteous.

Nonetheless, Rapunzel smiled up at her father with teary eyes (who could blame her?) and grabbed his arm affectionately with a delicate hand.

Of course, the King and Queen had heard stories about Flynn Rider. Unpleasant ones. In the most recent one he had stolen the crown of the Lost Princess. And here he was, that criminal scum, standing next to said Lost Princess who looked affectionately up at him.

How did that happen? They were determined to find out.

But not before sending word to the publisher of the local newspaper to spread the news of the return of the Lost Princess as well as the man who had returned her, Flynn Rider.

She had to reassure the disbelieving messenger at least three times that no, she hadn't mixed up any names and yes, she was serious.

She wasn't mad, though, because she was aware that he knew about Flynn Rider. As did most people in the kingdom since the crown incident. Or rather, since the evening of her daughter's eighteenth birthday when every conversation revolved around the princess, so it was only a matter of time before everyone knew about the theft. And the thief.

And wasn't that going to be interesting.


	2. Settling In

Flynn hadn't been joking when he had told the Stabbington brothers he wanted a castle. Neither had Eugene because, frankly, who _wouldn't_ want a castle? He just never believed he'd actually get one.

Well, it didn't exactly_ belong_ to him but even just entering one without having the entire guard repertoire hot on his heels was a nice feeling.

Rapunzel seemed to enjoy it as well. Maybe even more than he did since she'd never entered a building other than her tower and the Snuggly Duckling which were both as far from a castle as it could get. She was so mesmerized that Eugene didn't even try to make conversation. Neither did her parents until they were all seated at the large dining table.

"This... is amazing!" Rapunzel cheered.

"We're glad you like it, darling." Seriously, who _wouldn't_?  
"Now," the King began, foreshadowing a long tale, "where have you been all this time?"

And she told and told and told what she did in those eighteen years she was stuck in the same tower every single day of her life. She told them about her hair, about her many hobbies, about the floating lanterns she saw on her birthday each year, hardly having time to touch her food in the process.

And the King and Queen looked so relieved to finally get to know their daughter, to know that their unwavering faith in getting her back someday was worth it in the end.

She told them about Gothel and her fear of the outside world, about having lived and believed a lie her whole life and while the King and Queen covered the small space that was between them by leaning towards each other, wrapping arms around backs and pressing cheeks against shoulders, Rapunzel continuously snuggled up to Eugene.

And he loved every second of it. Well, except for the things she said. They made him feel uncomfortable, at best.

Rapunzel sighed. "But fortunately, that part of my life is a closed chapter now and I'm intent on starting a way better one with you guys," she finished her story with a big smile plastered on her face and her gaze shifting from one family member to the other. Yes, Eugene meant to include himself.

He mused that maybe he should start doing backstories, too. The way Rapunzel looked at them all told him that she was relieved to finally get out what had been locked up inside her for so long. Maybe sharing background stories wasn't so bad after all.

But even if the King and Queen would inquire about his past he wouldn't tell them everything just yet. They weren't his parents. Who knew what would happen? And besides, his story wasn't as innocent and didn't paint him as much as a victim as hers did. On the contrary. Although it greatly depended on where he would start the narrative.

Before he knew it the former wariness was back as if Rapunzel had never torn down his barriers. Then he noticed that Rapunzel had exclusively told them about her time in the tower, not about what happened afterwards.

Maybe she was as wary as he was. He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing because she was usually the one who put things into a different light. But if she agreed with him on this he had to be right, or at least he was acting reasonably. Which was nice for a change.

The King and Queen were silent for a few, long moments, taking everything in that they've just heard. There weren't many questions to be asked, except for the one that touched the sensitive subject of how she got out of the tower.

She simply shrugged and said, "One day Eugene climbed up my tower and proved me wrong."

Yeah, if it was that simple she wouldn't have her arms wrapped around Eugene's waist right now. And he wouldn't stroke her short brown hair as tenderly as he did.

But honestly, he would be okay with her telling them just a tad bit more. It wasn't like he did anything bad while they traveled. Okay, maybe in the beginning, but that was a closed chapter as well. Towards the end he had behaved pretty heroically, now hadn't he? Her parents could know about that.

Then again, the wounds were still fresh, literally, and perhaps she had as much trouble living through that fateful morning as he did.

Indeed. He could admit to himself that it still haunted him. And honestly, who could blame him? It was _this_ morning that he had died and he didn't think he could handle talking about it just yet. Neither could Rapunzel.

"I'm sure you'll tell us more about the story of you two once you get to know us better." Oh, her mother, ever understanding, ever knowing.

Rapunzel nodded, smiling. And then Pascal figured he could trust these people and decided it was the best time to show himself.

The Queen yelped and the King pushed back his chair when he jumped to his feet.

And just like that Pascal was gone again.

Rapunzel needed a moment to realize what had happened and when she did, she giggled.

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot to tell you about Pascal. I'm just so used to keeping him hidden that it didn't occur to me that you might want to get to know him, too." Yeah, who wouldn't want to learn more about this frog's interests and hobbies?

The King and Queen gazed briefly at one another and slowly relaxed back into their seats.

Rapunzel held her hand next to her shoulder, palm facing upwards, and the little reptile carefully crawled onto it, his color shifting to the familiar green.

"May I introduce my best friend, Pascal the chameleon."

Pascal waved his hand, the King and Queen waved back, looking a little helpless.

"Don't worry, once you get to know him, he's a great pal to have around," Eugene informed them casually.

"… I believe so. I'm... looking forward to it," the King said, a little unsure.

Rapunzel chuckled. "I know this seems a little bit strange but he was my only friend for years and kept me company on those lonely days in the tower."

"Oh," the Queen said, her features softening into a smile. "I suppose a thank you is due then."

Pascal proudly puffed out his chest while the Queen reached over to pat him.

The King seemed to be more interested in something else now, though, since his gaze had shifted to Rapunzel's shoulder.

"So," he began after clearing his throat, "I happen to notice that you talked a lot about your hair. And I remember you as a baby, you had incredibly long hair for a new-born. So, what happened to it? And why?"

Rapunzel stiffened, Pascal imitating her movement. "Uhm... that's part of the story I'd like to tell you another time, if you don't mind."

The King nodded once. However, Eugene couldn't help but notice that he still didn't look satisfied.

"Well, I understand that but may I ask, do you like it the way it is now?"

Now it was Eugene's turn to tense up. He had been wanting to ask this question himself already but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear the answer. He figured she had to miss her glorious long golden hair. Now it was just short and brown and spiky and he _loved_ it because it flattered the beautiful features of her face more than ever before.

But still, he hadn't been given permission to cut it and even though he had saved her doing so, she still had to live with the result for the rest of her life.

And now the question was asked and there was no turning back and her parents would find out and be mad at him for-  
"Yes..." At once, Rapunzel became more distant, slightly narrowing her eyes.

Eugene noticed the King's scrutinizing gaze on him. Oh, how had he forgotten to put on his nonchalant facade? Maybe it only worked for things he didn't really care about.

"Flynn, is there something you want to tell us about this?" the King inquired.

No, not at all.

Rapunzel slammed her fist on the table. "His name's Eugene! _Eugene_! And yes, it was him! Why must you always question him? I'm so _glad_ he cut it, for _every_ reason! I'm also glad he stole the crown, if you were going to ask him about that, too, because if he hadn't we would've never met and I wouldn't be _here_! It was him, it was all him and I'm just so _grateful_, can't you understand that? Look, I want this to work out, I really, really do, so trust me when I say you can trust him!"

Eugene stared up at her (when had she stood up?). This reminded him so much of that humanity-speech she gave the thugs in the Snuggly Duckling. Hopefully the King and Queen wouldn't start singing now. He wasn't prepared to express his feelings in a song again.

And yet, her words had so much meaning, so much impact on him that he almost felt like doing so. And that scared him more than anything because _this girl_, the things she did to him and didn't even notice she did. She was changing him in his core.

Although, technically, it's been in him all along, buried deep down beneath a smoldering, swashbuckling facade and she slowly but steadily dug it up. All those years of careful, arduous burying and she just took her frying pan and dug and dug and dug and he was actually thankful for it. He didn't even notice that he was still gaping at her, completely baffled.

"Don't look at me like that," she said, scowling at him before grabbing his hand and dragging him out.

And that was a shame because this was literally the best food he had eaten in years.

* * *

It didn't take long for the newspaper to be published. In fact, they hurried up and released a special edition of the "Black Horse Courier". Soon everyone was holding an issue in their hands.

As it was usually the case, this time the lead story didn't contain a drawing but the headline caught everyone's attention nonetheless.

"**The Lost Princess has returned!**

On this particular day, in the early hours of the evening

our beloved Princess, the wonderful and endearing

Rapunzel, has finally been returned to us. We thank

all divines in the heavens above for this blessing.

The Princess is currently reunited safe and sound

with her parents in the castle.

Word has reached us that she was brought back by Flynn Rider."

It was a simple text but it delivered the message well enough.

An elderly, slender woman clutched the paper to her chest, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She had gotten to know the King and Queen personally, as well as their grief for their lost daughter, and she was beyond relieved that the suffering would finally come to an end. She couldn't believe it. After all this time it had finally happened. People could start believing in miracles again.

She scanned the words one more time, looking for the girl's (and the whole kingdom's) rescuer.

She froze.

No, that couldn't be true. Her smile faltered.

Not _him_. No, no, no, no, this _had_ to be a mistake!

Flynn Rider?

_The_ infamous Flynn Rider?

She didn't want to believe it. What was she supposed to think of all this? Was she supposed to be grateful to him? Was she supposed to forgive him? Would he be pardoned now, without having to pay for his crimes?

_She didn't want to believe it._

She didn't want to forgive him. Because she had encountered him.

Flynn Rider had stolen something from her that couldn't be replaced. (And no, it wasn't her heart. She wasn't that naive.) It was a precious, irreplaceable heirloom.

She was outraged and disgusted and _furious_.

No, she wasn't going to forgive him, no matter what.

Because maybe, just maybe, that heirloom meant more to her than the princess.

She was going to get her revenge, sooner or later.

* * *

A little boy, of about eleven years, was for once happy that he had paid attention at school because now he was able to read the news before his parents did when he was sent to fetch one of the special editions from the street.

It was as if his life had been completely turned around from one moment to the other. For a long time he had believed that the story of the Lost Princess was really just a legend, a bedtime story for children because for all his life this princess had been lost.

Sure, he had heard stories about her complicated birth, the magic flower and the old woman who had allegedly kidnapped her but that was all they were, _stories_.

And now she had become a real person, an actual human being. Well, at least once he'd see her.

And then there was this Flynn Rider. He didn't know who he was, what he did for a living, where he lived, if he even was a citizen of this kingdom but he was determined to find out and to do everything the way he did because this was where he wanted to be when he grew up. This was a man worthy of being his role model.

Like really, what's better than saving a long lost princess?

He ran inside, already planning all the questions he would be asking, expecting his parents to be just as excited as he was.

What he didn't expect were their shocked faces.

* * *

Isaac, the captain of the guards, was conflicted.

He had just finished reading the article for the eighth time and those damn last two words just wouldn't change, glaring into his eyes like daggers. He couldn't make sense of them.

How _dare_ that filthy thief play hero?

How _dare_ he stain the biggest celebration in forever in this kingdom?

How _dare_ he mock him like that, having the front page of the most popular newspaper in the kingdom put him in a good light?

There had to be a catch to this, a mistake that had crept in.

He wanted nothing more than for the newspaper to print another issue, apologizing for the inconvenience, stating that they had mixed up the names because in actuality it was an honorable man who was responsible for the good news.

He knew that there was just the feeblest of chances that his hopes would come true but he still clung to them for dear life.

Because this _wasn't true_.

Rider must have done it for the profit. Hey, maybe _he_ was the one who had held her captive all those years and now pretended to be the hero.

Yes, that had to be it.

Isaac smirked. He was going to blow this fraud's cover and then _he_ would be the hero.

It was only a matter of time.

And he could wait.

* * *

Melissa and Liam had found the couple outside on the balcony where they had first seen their daughter and, since night had already fallen, guided the two of them inside, to a room they had kept prepared for Rapunzel all those years until the day she would return.

After their daughter had stormed off with Flynn they had taken time to reflect on her hobbies and decided to bring everything the girl liked to her room before asking her to come with them.

Rapunzel had apologized to them then and they had reassured her that it was okay and that they understood her. Then she had hugged both of them and it felt so _good_ to have her daughter back in her arms. Melissa wanted this to work, as much as her husband, as much as Rapunzel, and it would work, she was faithful about it because she _always_ was and look how it had paid off.

Flynn was given a guest room that was right next to Rapunzel's but Melissa knew, because this was _her_ daughter, that they would be sharing one room more often than not. Because Rapunzel clung to Flynn - scratch that, _Eugene _\- like she did to Liam all those years ago and still to this day.

* * *

The Queen awoke to screaming.

For a split second she couldn't fathom whom it could belong to.

Then the events of the previous day caught up with her and she jumped, already out in the hallway, sprinting towards her daughter's room.

Would she regret having been so careless now?

What had Rider done to her?

Closing the distance between her and the partly opened door she heard her daughter's voice, "... Eugene... no... don't do that... please..."

A male voice and a thud.

Melissa saw red.

She wanted to burst in there, grab that criminal by the collar and yank him to the gallows herself. But those thoughts immediately vanished when she threw the door open and froze on the threshold, taking in the scene in front of her.

The first thing she noticed was that Rapunzel was actually fast asleep in her bed, squirming restlessly, blanket carelessly crumpled up on the ground.

The second thing she noticed was Flynn sitting next to the bed, rubbing his left temple and looking startled.

After a moment he shook his head, stood up and turned his attention to Rapunzel and even in the dim moonlight Melissa could see that her face was contorted in terror.

Flynn laid down next to her, cupping her face in one hand and using the other to stroke her short brown locks while whispering soothingly into her ear.

Melissa tilted her head when she saw Rapunzel relax a little.

Flynn let out a breath and looked around the room, finally spotting Melissa. His eyes widened and she could swear he looked a little guilty.

Why should he?

"Your Highness," he acknowledged her, quickly sitting up and scrambling away from Rapunzel a little.

Melissa eyed Rapunzel and Flynn took the hint.

"It's okay, she's alright, must've been a nightmare." He looked once more at the sleeping girl, cleared his throat and said, "I'm gonna... gonna go make some hazelnut soup."

And with that he pushed past her through the door in search of the kitchen.

She would have shown it to him, had he asked.


	3. Keepsakes

Melissa decided it was her turn to comfort the girl now and maybe, just maybe, find out what her dream had been about.

She quickly crossed the distance that separated her from her daughter. However, once she reached her bed she hesitated.

Was this normal? Should she just... cuddle with her?

Of course she was her mother but they had barely known each other for half a day.

Then again, from what she had picked up, Rapunzel hadn't known Flynn that much longer.

For once, she was glad that her husband had such a deep sleep, otherwise this would look kind of strange and be a whole lot more awkward.

It was bad enough that the chameleon was watching her from his pillow next to the bed.

Wait, was he... was he encouraging her? His urging gestures seemed to indicate it.

Melissa shook her head, shifting her gaze to Rapunzel's sleeping form.

She didn't know how long she stood there before Rapunzel suddenly stirred and yawned. Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open and she whispered "Eugene?"

Before Melissa had time to correct her, her daughter spotted her.

"Mom?" she mumbled sleepily and Melissa had trouble hiding her joy over hearing that title.

But, was that disappointment in her eyes?

Nah, why would it be? Probably just the shadows.

"I'm here, my little girl," Melissa said reassuringly while finally sitting down on the mattress, making it shift under her weight and causing Rapunzel to awake fully due to the unexpected movement.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" the younger brunette asked, confused and slightly alarmed.

Melissa cupped her face with one hand, stroking her thumb over her cheek.

"You had a nightmare, darling. I heard you scream."

Rapunzel's eyes widened and she looked as if she had just remembered an important task she had forgotten.

Or an important nightmare, for that matter.

Melissa noticed her distress. "What is it?"

"Hm?" Rapunzel's gaze shot up to her. "Oh, nothing, just... nothing," she trailed off.

Sure, everything was fine. Wasn't it obvious?

But Melissa figured it was best to drop the issue for the time being and wrap her arms around her daughter instead. To her great relief and satisfaction Rapunzel leaned into the embrace.

And so mother and daughter sat in silence until someone on the other side of the room cleared his throat. Rapunzel's head shot up. Now there definitely was a glimmer in her eyes! Or was it just the moonlight?

"Eugene!" she exclaimed cheerfully as the man approached them cautiously, clutching a small bowl in his hands. He kept looking nervously at the contents, balancing the pod with careful movements, in order to not let one single drop reach the floor.

Melissa wasn't sure what the origins of his excessive precaution were. Maybe he was afraid to stain the royal carpet (seriously, if he knew how often the carpets in this castle had been replaced because Liam and her had ruined them and how many spare carpets they had he would probably bounce all the way to them) or he didn't want Rapunzel to miss out on one bit of his... what was it? Hazelnut soup?

Either way, she found it quite adorable.

The most wanted thief in the kingdom (at least formerly), a hardened rogue, adept burglar, a deceiver with so much confidence it could burst this room and here he was, brow furrowed in concentration as he handed a bowl of self-made hazelnut soup to the princess.

Melissa could get used to this. Honestly.

Maybe having Flynn Rider – no, _Eugene Fitzherbert _\- around wasn't so bad after all.

When Rapunzel realized what was in the bowl her face lit up. "You made me hazelnut soup? Just for me?"

He shrugged. "You can share if you don't want it."

When she frantically shook her head he rubbed his neck, smiled sheepishly and added, "Well, actually, I kind of miscalculated the amount of ingredients needed for one bowl. Somehow I ended up cooking for twenty people."

Melissa was definitely not pressing her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. No, she had to cough. All the dust in this room... Eugene gave her an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry. We have many employees, I'm sure they won't mind some hazelnut soup for breakfast. That is, of course, if Rapunzel here doesn't claim it all for herself."

Rapunzel giggled. "I might just," she teased.

Eugene shot her a look of fake accusation, clicking his tongue a couple times. "When have you become so greedy? I can't _imagine_ where you could have picked that up."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at him. "Guess I'm just spending too much time with the wrong people."

"I concur. That frog..." Eugene shook his head, sighing. "Terrible fella."

"All my friends are." And with that she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss.

Melissa wasn't sure they were even aware that she was still there but since she didn't want to startle them once they noticed, she quietly snuck out of the room, carefully closing the door behind her, all doubts about Eugene erased from her mind.

He might have stolen from them in the past (she wasn't even sure about that anymore. Was that really this man?) but he had returned something far more valuable. And not only that, he also kept said valuable person happy and smiling and so full of life.

And she couldn't help but think once again that she was very, very grateful to him. Smiling, she returned to her own chamber and her very own bantering partner. And for one split moment she thought she couldn't wish for a better son-in-law.

* * *

The next morning, Rapunzel's room had changed.

It was nothing groundbreaking or particularly eye-catching, at first, but it influenced its whole atmosphere nonetheless.

Next to the bed, on the short wall, there was a painting.

A girl with long (really, _really_ long) golden hair was staring up at the sky where thousands of floating lights illuminated the dark night.

There was also something written beneath it.

"My old dream"

Having learned that their daughter was a skilled painter Melissa and Liam had decided to bring her paint and canvases but apparently they could switch the latter in favor of more of the former because Rapunzel didn't seem to be using a canvas anytime soon.

Melissa had to admit that the sight of the painted wall had its charm.

Rapunzel caught her mother examining her work and went to stand beside her.

"I'm planning on painting my entire journey from the day I first left the tower to the day I arrived at the castle, so I'll never forget it."

Her mother looked at her questioningly.

"It's also a way to cope with everything better and to let you and Liam know what exactly happened. I realized that I'm much more comfortable with expressing my thoughts through paintings instead of words," Rapunzel explained soberly and Melissa smiled at her. They were so alike.

Out of pure reflex the Queen wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her closer, her smile growing when Rapunzel leaned her head against her shoulder.

After a few silent moments, Rapunzel raised her voice. "Mom?"

"Yes, child?"

She hesitated. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping during dinner yesterday."

Melissa tightened her embrace. "You already apologized and we forgave you. It's alright."

"I know but-" She sighed. "I just want to let you know why I behaved the way I did. _Someone_ had already tried to make me believe that Eugene was a selfish fraud. And... and she succeeded. And it almost ended... badly. I won't ever let that happen again. I know that neither of you directly accused him of anything but the recent events were and _are_ still so fresh on my mind that I'm just overwhelmed when someone questions him."

"I understand." There wasn't anything else to be said. Melissa understood. And she could imagine who that _someone_ was. No need to dig deeper.

* * *

Rapunzel felt the urge to thank Eugene for last night (and every minute before and after that, while she was at it).

And not just with words, but with a gift. A hand-made gift.

She had even consulted her parents, much to their surprise, but she figured they'd have more experience in this than she did.

That wasn't exactly difficult, though.

So, together they had come to the conclusion that he could use some manly jewelry, since he already practically lived in a castle. Rapunzel thought that was a great idea because that way he could carry her present around all the time.

She had gathered various different components to make the most beautiful bracelet ever. She made sure to keep Eugene locked out of her room during the process, much to his confusion, for it made the whole surprise thing so much more _surprising_.

Once she was finished and opened the door to allow him to enter he looked at her with a slightly worried expression on his face.

And there was something about his appearance that she hadn't noticed last night, may it be due to the darkness or the fact that it actually needed time to become visible.

Either way, there it was, clear and visible, right beneath his left temple. A bruise.

Rapunzel gasped. "What's that?" she burst out, reaching up to carefully touch the area. She immediately pulled back when he flinched.

"Did I do that?" she asked agitatedly.

"Technically-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Eugene!" she apologized with a desperate, helpless look on her face.

"You've got quite a mean right hook. Remind me to never get on your bad side," he said with a grin.

Cheering her up. That's what he was doing.

"Eugene-"

"Hey," He silenced her with a finger on her lips. "It's alright. You had a nightmare, I got too close, end of story. But I will do it again. Just a warning," he told her with a shrug.

"Did you see the doctor?"

"The- Blondie, it's just a bruise!"

"You _do_ realize that that nickname doesn't work anymore, right?" Rapunzel pointed out with a smirk.

"You'll always be Blondie to me," Eugene retorted teasingly, welcoming the change in topic.

"So, anyway, I was starting to believe you had gotten sick of me." He nodded towards the interior of the room.

"Oh, yeah." She gave him a peck on the cheek, careful to avoid his temple and cheekbone. "The only thing about you that makes me sick is your smirk. The smolder is a close second."

"Well, then everything is as it should be."

She rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm and guiding him to her bed where they both took a seat.

"I want to give something to you," Rapunzel began mysteriously.

Eugene raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious. "But I already own your heart."

Or not so genuinely.

"Stop being so sappy, this is serious," she reprimanded him, gently nudging his arm.

He held up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Alright, alright, just don't make it too suspenseful. My nerves..."

"Eugene, would you stop joking already!" Rapunzel giggled, a hint of frustration in her voice. "This is supposed to be an important point in our relationship, so don't ruin the moment."

When he _finally_ didn't reply anymore and just kept staring at her with great curiosity she sighed and tugged the bracelet out from underneath her bed.

Before Eugene could see what it was, though, he interrupted dryly "I really don't need your dust bunnies."

Rapunzel's had enough. How was she supposed to express her feelings when this idiot couldn't take anything seriously? How was she supposed to stay calm and collected and concentrated when he just couldn't cease to make her laugh?

"Eugene!"

"My bad! Sorry, do go on."

Rapunzel attempted to suppress her grin (letting out a really unladylike snort) and tried, tried _very hard_ to look reprimanding but it just wouldn't work.

She took a deep breath and, seeing that he was actually listening now, began a second time, still covering the bracelet with her hands.

"Eugene, I just wanted to thank you. For last night, for right now and every minute since the day I met you as well as every day that still lies in front of us." She held out her hand and revealed the bracelet. "Here. I want you to have this. To let you know that I'm always with you. And to remind you that you are loved."

* * *

Try as he might, Eugene couldn't find a single witty remark he could utter right now.

A few moments ago, he could swear, there had still been a trace of one left, linked to her sentence "every minute since the day I met you". Something about frying pans. And a green chair. That blue closet he had seen in her tower seemed pretty suspicious to him, too.

But no, his thoughts had vanished as she went on.

No one, _no one_, had ever said something like that to him, in all his life. And something pulled on his heartstrings because this was coming from the woman he _loved_ and this woman _cared_ about him. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him that he didn't deserve this, didn't deserve her gratitude, didn't deserve her present, didn't deserve her love, didn't deserve _her_.

And yet, that was exactly what he was receiving right now.

And the reason he was currently gaping at her open hand, without saying a word.

But damn was that bracelet beautiful.

It was a web of golden strings (that looked so much like her former golden hair), perfectly woven into one another with great skill. But the most beautiful thing about it, at least in his opinion, were the letters "R" and "E" that were embroidered on it, with a heart between them.

"What, too cheesy?" Rapunzel wondered.

Eugene genuinely didn't know what to say.

No witty remark.

No ridiculous joke.

Not even words of gratitude.

No words at all.

There were no words to express what he was feeling.

_He felt like painting_.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel inquired when no response came.

His gaze flicked to hers. "Rapunzel," he breathed, "I..."

And just like that he pulled her into a tight embrace. After a moment of stunned silence, she began to soothingly rub his back.

"Eugene, is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"More than okay."

And from that moment on his wrist was never bare again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is not too OOC.


	4. Roaming the Kingdom

Later that day, Rapunzel decided it was a good idea to take a visit to the city to catch up on everything she's missed out on. (Pascal stayed in her room because for some reason he hadn't gotten enough sleep last night.) Her parents had approved, suggesting that Eugene should show her around, adding with a wink that he probably knew places that most others didn't.

They didn't want to burden her with princess duties or lessons a day after she was freed from her prison. The castle wasn't supposed to be her next tower. It was supposed to be home.

And besides, they didn't want her to miss out on her very first, very own party. Because people had started celebrating the princess' return with exuberant, rejoicing and vigorous dancing already.

Rapunzel had trouble accepting the fact that it was all for her. It wasn't like she had done anything exceptional. To be frank, she still struggled to comprehend the impact her return had on the kingdom. For eighteen years she had been this plain, vague, naive girl and now?

Almost no one had seen her in person yet, knowing that she was the Lost Princess at least, so this trip would be a good way to introduce herself to her people, learn more about them without dazing them with a royal aura and thus undermining their confidence in telling her everything they wanted to share. She wanted to get to know her kingdom.

_Her kingdom_. Now that definitely sounded wrong to her.

"Hey, until you're comfortable with calling it 'your kingdom' I have no objections to you referring to it as mine," Eugene had joked and Rapunzel caught herself wishing that one day it would be called theirs.

And 'their kingdom' totally wasn't secretly a metaphor for 'their marriage'.

But that could wait. She decided they had to know each other for at least a week before any wedding plans should be made.

Gah, Eugene had a bad influence on her in terms of staying seriously.

As they walked down the rounded staircase leading to the courtyard, she sighed, gaining a concerned "What's wrong?" from her thief.

"You ruin me."

A smirk spread over his face.

"About time you realize that."

* * *

It didn't take long for Eugene to notice that he had forgotten something. Or rather, not _dared_ to get something.

The King and Queen hadn't officially pardoned him yet.

And as he was about to walk straight past the two guards positioned on each side of the entrance gate, it was about time to come up with something.

Of course he could turn back now and interrupt the royals during potentially important tasks, begging them on his knees for a pardon for almost no reason. If they weren't going to do it on their own because they believed it to be the right decision, then he wasn't going to demand it either.

The other possibility was to have Rapunzel fix the situation with the letter her parents had given to her, proving due to its unforgeable royal seal that she was in fact the princess. But he didn't want to embarrass her or cause her any trouble, apologizing for his bad behavior being her first official act.

So, since neither of these options appealed to him he came to the conclusion to just solve this with the one thing he was really good at and that he had perfected over the course of his whole life.

Stealth.

It was ridiculous, really, having the daughter of those who ordered the guards by his side, just having eaten lunch with them and even occupying one of their beds.

Maybe it was just a reflex, a defense mechanism...

Oh, who was he kidding. He was _ashamed_. Ashamed to ask for a pardon, ashamed to be defended by a girl (even if that girl was badass) and ashamed to get caught altogether.

That's how he came up with this semi-ideal solution.

He slowed to a halt and cleared his throat. "Uhm, Blondie, let's make a bet. I bet I can get past those guards without being seen."

She raised an eyebrow at him, making him just a tad bit uncomfortable.

"So, do you take it?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't think anything of it.

After a moment she shrugged. "Sure, why not? Show me what you got."  
It wasn't difficult at all, almost inviting. He hopped onto a lower part of the wall and skillfully climbed up to one of the two small towers, leaping over its battlements and hoping that the King and Queen weren't watching and wondering just what the hell he thought he was doing there or another guard mistaking him for a trespasser because he didn't want to die the one time he truly didn't mean any harm.

Not that he ever did. Not really.

While he showed off his acrobatic skills, Rapunzel plainly marched through the gate.

"Wait," one of the guards commanded and from Eugene's position he could see her stiffen, not _really_ stopping and slowly turning around.

He thought it was because they suspected her of being a trespasser but it quickly became apparent that she wasn't going to need her letter when they hastily bowed before her.

She, on the other hand, was still tense and didn't seem to even acknowledge them.

Something was off.

She was fidgety and gave the impression that all she wanted was to _go on_.

Eugene didn't understand.

"Your Highness, is everything quite alright?" one of the guards asked as the silence dragged on. At last she snapped out of her trance.

"What? Oh yes, perfect. I'm just..." She pivoted her thumb over her shoulder, "going down there, hey, would you like some hazelnut soup?"

* * *

Further down the street, Eugene landed behind her with a dull thud, startling her nearly to death.

"Eugene!" Just why was she so jumpy?

"Sorry. Habit," he explained with a shrug.

After a moment of silence, they simultaneously asked, "What was that about?"

When Eugene was about to open his mouth to extend his question, she hastily yelled, "I asked first!"

"No, you didn't," he replied matter-of-factly, grinning despite himself.

"Okay, so I didn't. But I'm the princess, so you answer first." He grumbled. "Are you scared of the guards?"

"I- what?"

"Aw, my poor little thief is scared of the big bad guards," she teased with a pout.

"I'm not! Why should I be?"

"Oh, I don't know...," she said innocently, eyeing the sky, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Look, Blondie, I'm not scared of the guards. But I believe you are. I had a seat in the front row after all."

Rapunzel's smile faded and she sighed.

"It wasn't about the guards."

Eugene furrowed his brow. "No?"

"No. It was about what they said."

Now that was strange. They had only uttered a single word before she reacted the way she did.

Wait.

_Wait_. Was she scared of that word? But why would she be?

She stared at him, a haunted look in her eyes.

Last time he had said it to her she thought she was going to share her first kiss with him.

Oh.

_Ohhh_.

"Last time I waited you died."

He gaped at her. "I can't believe I traumatized you with that!"

She wrapped her arms around herself as if she was freezing and averted her gaze.

"I just... I just felt so helpless when I realized what you'd done. The thought of... not being able to- to keep you from- from-"

"Hey," he said soothingly while wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay. We made it. We're both here. Everything's fine. And besides," He pulled back enough to look her in the eyes, his hands still placed firmly on the side of her upper arms. "We're here to have some fun. Let's not get lost in memories, shall we?" She returned a fainter version of his affirmative smile before he placed an arm around her shoulders and guided her to the crowded marketplace, intent on cheering her up.

After all, what could go wrong?

* * *

When Rapunzel witnesses something she doesn't like, she plays ruler.

When Eugene witnesses something he doesn't like, he plays thief.

* * *

As they walked down the street, a man shouted, "Get yourself a copy of the 'Black Horse Courier''s special edition! The Lost Princess has returned! Come and read it yourself!"

Rapunzel looked at Eugene with big eyes but he was already paying for an issue, the voice of the newspaperman dying down when he looked at the former thief with wide eyes. Eugene didn't notice, though, his eyes fixed on the paper's front page.

"Wow, I feel honored," he stated unenthusiastically.

"Let me see!" Rapunzel whipped it out of his hand and read the short article.

"Oh, look, I'm wonderful and endearing!"

"And I'm Flynn Rider."

For a moment there she thought he had mocked her, saying something sarcastic to make her own statement invalid but then she remembered that he indeed was. Or used to be. And just then did she realize that she didn't link Flynn Rider to Eugene Fitzherbert anymore.

"They aren't wrong, you know."

"I'd interpret it like this: Flynn Rider was the one who found you and Eugene Fitzherbert the one who returned you."

All of a sudden the newspaperman cut in, "Y-you are-"

They turned around to find him staring at them, dumbfounded.

"Very grateful, thanks," Rapunzel finished his sentence, giving the newspaper back to Eugene who rolled it up and stuffed it in his pocket. Then they turned to leave and Rapunzel picked up where they had left off.

"_Eugene Fitzherbert_ also gave me the best birthday ever, made _both_ of my dreams come true and saved my life, more than once and in more than one way.

Flynn Rider, on the other hand, stole my crown," a gasp from her left side, "broke into my home and lured me into a tavern full of ruffians and thugs."

Eugene cleared his throat. "Yeah... sorry about that."

"Hey, at least you didn't knock me out with a frying pan, _three times_, stuff me forcefully into a closet," _what?_ "tie me to a chair," more gasps along the way, unnoticed by both of them, "blackmail me, break my smolder, make me crash against a wooden plank, get me almost drowned and actually killed."

Eugene furrowed his brow. "Now that you put it like that... I really wonder what kind of books you were reading back in the tower."

Funnily enough, nobody had picked up the 'at least you didn't'-part of their conversation.

* * *

When they neared the marketplace, they could overhear bits and pieces of conversations and they were all similar.

"I'm so relieved the princess has finally returned!"

"Thank the divines!"

"I knew she would come back!"

"All praise the princess!"

All those things made Rapunzel smile and made her realize how important her return was to them.

* * *

Occasionally, the couple would stop and talk to some random stranger, joking and laughing with them, perhaps revealing that she was the Lost Princess, casually showing them the letter and leaving them mesmerized and speechless.

* * *

Just like the Queen had said, the marketplace was vibrant with activity, most prominently dancing.

For a while, Eugene and Rapunzel were just watching. Then, out of nowhere, Rapunzel was being drawn into the dancing crowd (what goes around, comes around) while Eugene jerked his head in the opposite direction when his ears picked up the soft noises of a crying child.

"Rapunzel, I-" But he didn't find her at his side anymore. Confused, he glanced around, spotting her a moment later in the middle of the marketplace. He smiled when he saw the big grin on her face and her carefree, enthusiastic dance moves.

He shook his head in amusement. "Well then, have fun, Blondie."

Instead of joining her, he turned to look for the crying child and caught sight of it, _her_, standing all alone next to one of the bigger houses in this district, her arms hanging uselessly on both sides of her petite frame and long brown strands of hair covering her face. She couldn't be older than seven.

Eugene didn't hesitate long before taking confident strides towards her. Once he stood directly in front of her he knelt down and reached out his hand. In the last moment he decided against placing it on her shoulder, not wanting to startle her.

"Hey," he greeted calmly.

The girl cautiously raised her head and she gaped at him, her eyes red and puffy and traces of tears on her freckled face.

"What's the matter, little one?"

She managed a small smile before her expression turned back to its former desperation.

"I- uhm- sorry, Sir, I-," she stammered nervously.

"Call me Eugene. I am by no means a _Sir_," he explained casually.

At last her face lit up. "Fine, Eugene. Are you a brawler?"

Eugene blinked at her, momentarily confused, then he noticed her eyes flicking to his left temple.

"Oh. No, that was just an accident. With a tough girl. Almost like you. You even have freckles like her."

She giggled shyly. Then her gaze shifted towards his wrist which was placed casually on his knee.

"Whoa, that bracelet is so pretty! I want one that looks _just_ like yours!" she proclaimed excitedly.

Eugene grinned at her. "I'm afraid that's not possible. This one's unique. Someone made it for me. Actually, it was the girl with the freckles I just mentioned."

"Can you ask her to make me one, too?" That gained her a laugh from him.

"I will see what I can do," he assured, then turned to scan his surroundings. "Anyway, where are your parents?"

"There's just my dad and me. But he's working."

Eugene immediately sympathized with her. She was probably a half-orphan.

He almost said "I'm sorry". Almost.

"Oh. Okay. Now we don't want any injustices or advantages on either side, so would you like to tell me your name?"

She sniffled and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand.

"Sophie."

"Alright, Sophie. Same question. What's the matter?"

She stared at him with her huge chocolate-brown eyes before craning her neck to look past him and pointing in that direction. Eugene's gaze followed her movement.

"That boy over there," Sophie started explaining with a wavering voice. "He- he took my doll and he said if I- if I tell the guards, he'll set her on fire!" Fresh tears spilled from her eyes.

Eugene eyed the boy in question. He was almost twice as tall as the girl and he estimated he was about sixteen or seventeen years old. A smug smirk was plastered on his face, a small rag doll carelessly stuffed into his pocket. The thief turned back to Sophie.

"The guards wouldn't be of use anyway. Don't worry, I know a much more… convenient way to help you," he told her with a mischievous smirk.

She tilted her head in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Watch and learn," he said with a wink. It probably wasn't the right thing to say to her. He didn't want her to get into any kind of trouble because of his influence. But he figured she couldn't pick up that much from that one little stunt anyway.

She watched as he turned to sneak up on the clueless boy, effortlessly and skillfully snatching the doll out of his pocket, the juvenile completely oblivious to what was happening. Eugene quickly tucked the doll into his own pocket and took a moment to think. He looked around and grinned. Quickly and without drawing anyone's attention, he grabbed a wooden spoon from a nearby booth and shoved it into the boy's pocket, suppressing a giggle and stealthily sneaking back towards Sophie who beamed at him when she could finally hug her doll in her short arms again.

Both their heads yanked around when they heard a burly woman yell angrily, "Hey!"

The boy who, a moment ago, had still worn that self-satisfied grin, suddenly glanced at the woman in fear.

"What do you think you're doing with that?" She pointed angrily at his hip. The boy's eyes followed her finger and he gasped, staring at her with wide, fearful eyes.

"But mom, I-"

Eugene nearly choked on a laugh. This had gone even better than expected.

Sophie burst into laughter alongside him.

After a while her laugh faded and Eugene felt something bump against him, almost throwing him off-balance in his crouching position and when he looked for the cause of it, he was surprised to find Sophie wrapping her arms around his neck, barely able to fully reach around him, and press her cheek against his shoulder, a wide, content smile on her lips. The soft fabric of her little doll stroked the side of his neck.

He blinked at her for a moment before tentatively wrapping his own arm around her back.

"Thank you so much... Eugene!"

He smiled. "Anytime, little one."

She giggled and stared at him with those huge, innocent eyes of her. They reminded him of Rapunzel.

"Will you come visit me sometime?"

For the third time that day Eugene blinked at her in surprise.

"Uhm... sure, why not?"

She pointed behind her, at the large house in front of which they stood. "That's where I live. You can come whenever you want, I'm almost always there or at least around somewhere," she paused thoughtfully and added in a pleading tone, "Please don't forget about it, okay?"

He nodded once. "I promise."

And with that Sophie hugged him one last time, briefly but tightly, and ran cheerfully inside, a bounce in her steps.

He looked after her for a few more moments before returning his gaze to the boy who was currently receiving a spanking with the very same spoon that had occupied his pocket earlier, drawing more and more attention to the scene.

Eugene couldn't suppress the grin that spread across his face.

* * *

Rapunzel felt completely at ease. Jumping and swirling through the air to that wonderful, energetic music made her feel free and she _loved_ freedom. More than anything.

Well, almost.

Speaking of which, where was Eugene?

Prancing, she glanced around in search for him, without success.

He was probably enjoying himself somewhere else since he didn't like dancing, she figured. At least he had said so, same with the singing, though she couldn't help but think that he was amazing at both.

Which is why it was a real shame that he wasn't here right now.

Rapunzel was currently twirling with a young woman, exchanging a few words with her.

"Hey, would you like a new haircut? No offense but I could do better than that."

"No!" she snapped instantly. What were the standards in this kingdom? "I mean, no, thanks."

The woman didn't say anything else before they changed partners and Rapunzel grabbed the hands of a middle-aged man who, once he faced her, shot her an admiring smile.

"Hello there. I've never seen you around. Did you just move here?"

A smile tugged at Rapunzel's lips. "You might say that."

"You look stunning."

"Thanks," she said quickly, averting her gaze because this was starting to make her feel uncomfortable and she didn't even know why. It's not like anything was going to happen.

He cleared his throat, taking her unease into account.

"Anyway, have you heard about the princess?"

She giggled. "Briefly."

"So, you do know that they claim that Flynn Rider brought her back?"

At once, she was very interested in this conversation.

"Yes. What about him?"

"I don't know if you've heard, probably not, but I heard rumors about him abusing her along the way."

Rapunzel's jaw dropped and she halted abruptly, causing the man to stop dancing along with her.

"A horrible thought, right? But everyone knows that scumbag can't be trusted. Only a fool would fall for his tricks."

Rapunzel just kept gaping at him, absolutely not knowing what to say.

"Some people even say he was the one who held her captive all those years, just to pretend being the hero now. I think he should definitely be hanged despite-"

_Smack_.

Rapunzel had no idea at which point she had raised her hand and slapped him square across the face.

But frankly, she didn't care. All she knew was that she was _furious_.

He stared at her, shocked and dumbstruck.

"How _dare_ you talk about him that way!" she yelled, feeling angrier than ever before.

"Wha-," the confused man tried to get out but Rapunzel cut him off.

"Shut up! Eugene is the sweetest, most amazing, most lovable, honorable, _wonderful and endearing_ man I've ever come across! He's selfless, dedicated and has a heart of pure gold!" she stopped to take a deep breath, already panting, heart and head pounding in the same, rapid rhythm. "I can't believe it!"

She swirled around to leave.

"Wait!" he called after her.

That was the final straw. Tears formed in her eyes and she started running, boring her way through the people who had all stopped dancing due to her sudden outburst, and she ran and ran and ran. She couldn't hear the music anymore, nor the shouts directed at her, not even the memories that tried to creep into her head.

All she could hear was the blood rushing through her ears and her muffled footfalls reverberating from the cobblestoned road beneath her bare feet.

* * *

The man stared after her, a thousand questions on his mind. One of them he mumbled to himself.

"Who's Eugene?"

* * *

Eugene noticed a turmoil in the crowd and spotted a certain short-haired princess running in the direction opposite from him, hands covering her face.

"Rapunzel!" he called but she didn't hear him.

"Rapunzel?" Someone was coming up from behind him, causing him to spin around. "Isn't that the prin-"

Her sentence hung unfinished in the air when she recognized him.

"_Rider_," the elderly woman spat in disgust.

Eugene scowled at her.

"I was hoping their Majesties had hung you already."

Eugene didn't know what to say. He only knew that there was a more pressing matter at hand and that was Rapunzel's well-being.

So, with only a low growl as a reply, he turned and raced after her.

"Yeah, that's right! Run, you coward! Justice will catch up with you sooner or later!"

Eugene barely registered what she was saying as he pushed through the crowd in the direction Rapunzel had darted off.

Faintly, he felt looks of disdain, shock and... was that gratitude? on him.

A little boy of about eleven years stood facing him and blocking his way. Eugene halted in front of him, looking down into his eyes.

"Whatever you've done," the boy began, "you're still a hero to me. Saving the Lost Princess is worth more than a thousand treasures of gold."

Damn that kid was wise. _And_ he warmed his heart.

Eugene let a smile slip on his face, ruffled the boy's hair and continued running.

"Rapunzel!" he shouted, frantically yanking his head back and forth, desperate to catch a glimpse of her.

Suddenly, two guards rounded a corner and came up straight towards him.

Eugene instantly skidded to a halt, stumbling when he hurtled himself into a doorframe, smacking against the wooden door.

It reminded him a bit of Rapunzel's birthday, when they had eaten cupcakes, hiding from guards.

Only difference was that she wasn't here.

Neither were the cupcakes.

But that was a secondary concern.

He hid until the guards were out of sight and jumped out of his hideout, intent on picking up speed right when he bumped into something solid, almost tumbling backwards. Instinctively, though, he reached forward and kept whatever it was from falling as well.

Or rather, _whoever_ it was.

"Let's get out of here," Rapunzel panted stoically, grabbing and yanking his free wrist to drag him back up the street, causing him to almost lose balance once again.

And he couldn't agree more with her.

* * *

Everyone stared after the couple as they hurried away.

"Was that- I mean- was _that_ the princess?" a young man asked.

The woman beside him nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

Roaming the kingdom. What could go wrong?


	5. Hearsay

Rapunzel decided against telling her parents what had happened in the marketplace that day. The same applied to Eugene, for similar reasons. Both didn't want to risk receiving any disdain from them, even if, at least in their opinion, today's incidents were rather minor.

They did, however, let one another know. More or less. More on Rapunzel's part and less on Eugene's. She called him a _former_ thief for a reason.

Rapunzel told him about the man she had danced with.

"He started telling me rumors." She paused for emphasis while looking him meaningfully in the eye. "About you."

Eugene eyed her suspiciously. He could _just_ imagine what those rumors were about since, apparently, people in Corona were generous enough to let him know exactly what they thought of him.

Before Rapunzel and he had gotten separated and instead had talked to random people as a couple, said people had been much more reserved, acknowledging his presence with mild scrutiny while also acknowledging the lady by his side and choosing to be more courteous for her sake.

Especially when they had learned that she was the princess.

But, of course, not everyone was like that. Others had expressed their gratitude towards him, and Rapunzel had merely encouraged that. He was relieved to find that at least _some_ people were able to forgive him.

"I don't suppose they concerned my smolder," he commented dryly.

Rapunzel briefly grinned despite herself before turning earnest again.

"No, seriously, he told me that people think you abused me." Okay, he wasn't expecting quite _that_. "And that some even go so far as to say that _you_ were the one who held me captive."

Wow, where had they picked that up? They were rather creative, he had to give them that. Although he hadn't anticipated that their opinions of him could become even lower.

"Then we must prove them wrong, don't you think?"

Rapunzel nodded eagerly. "I already have an idea. We let more of our journey get published and show them who you really are."

That statement somehow caused him discomfort. He wasn't sure if he actually wanted them to see who he 'really was'.

"We'll have to sort some things out first, though. Especially the Snuggly Duckling ordeal, _please_."

"What about the dam?"

"Humiliating."

"And the cave?"

"Even more humiliating."

"Oh, come on."

* * *

They came to the conclusion that no mentions of her magic healing abilities, nor of Eugene's death would be made. Because, how were they supposed to explain how he was resurrected? And even if they revealed that he was mortally wounded, where was that wound when they arrived at the castle? And where was the scar?

_Internal_.

Those were precautions for Rapunzel's safety only. She had no objections to her former hair being mentioned, partly because it was essential in filling plotholes that would arise.

If she had her way, everything else was permitted to become public knowledge. Eugene reluctantly complied, claiming, however, a veto that he could interject at anytime if he wasn't comfortable with a certain revelation. And Rapunzel had reluctantly complied with _that_.

* * *

Bits and pieces of this afternoon's conversation between the princess and the thief were swirling through the air like swarms of bees.

Turns out, the newspaperman was quite the tattletale.

"I heard Rider say that he was the one who found Rapunzel and a certain Eugene –_something -_ the one who returned her," he whispered mysteriously and conspicuously into someone's ear. Super ultra exclusive knowledge, not available in the newspaper.

Ah, and so it began.

* * *

"And once he was inside I-"

"Ah!" Eugene threw in warningly, raising his index finger.

"What, I wasn't going to say that I hit you over the head with a frying pan!"

Eugene scowled at her.

"Oops, how could I let _that_ slip."

"Why do I even have a veto?"

"I know right, let's get rid of it!"

* * *

"I believe the word '_found_ ' to be a little inaccurate since it's clear that _he_ was the one who held her captive. It's only logical. Think about it! And now he's playing hero."

"I don't really know about that... It seems a bit contrived."

"But then the newspaper was wrong! They said that Rider returned the princess."

"Sounds to me like they collaborated in saving her."

* * *

"And at last I was free, thanks to Eugene."

The King cleared his throat. "From what I've heard he only wanted the crown. You and even Pascal were more involved in freeing you than he was."

Rapunzel shook her head. "It's not that easy. If he hadn't shown up, I'm _sure_ I wouldn't have dared to leave the tower. After all, that's how it was for almost eighteen years."

"You were younger."

"I was bolder, though."

* * *

"But she listed so many horrible things about Rider! For example that he lured her into a trap."

"Heartless coward," a man spat.

* * *

"So, we entered the Snuggly Duckling and-"

"Left! We left after we were there. No need to elaborate on that."

Rapunzel shot him a wide grin.

* * *

"Yeah, he even almost _drowned_ her!"

"I bet he wanted to distance himself from his hideous deeds by getting rid of her."

* * *

"That's when he told me his real name."

Eugene totally didn't blush.

* * *

"I thought he is a thief?"

"Thieves, murderers, what difference does it make. Who knows what's going on in the deep, dark abysses that are their minds."

* * *

"Eugene told me about a book he read to the younger children at the orphanage."

The King and Queen gave him a surprised look. _Orphanage_?

He just shrugged absentmindedly.

* * *

"You're right."

"I heard something about him knocking her out."

"_Three times_!"

* * *

"I still get a headache whenever I see frying pans."

"Sorry," Rapunzel said with a grimace.

* * *

"And he tied her to a chair and blackmailed her! Can you believe that?"

"Sadly, I can. But what did he do it for?"

* * *

"At that point I was glad I had accepted her deal."

* * *

"The crown, obviously. He's a thief after all."

* * *

"I realized I didn't want the crown anymore."

* * *

"It must have been the worst time of her already miserable life. Poor Princess."

* * *

"That was my best birthday ever!"

* * *

"Oh dear, what did he _do_ to her?"

* * *

"And then my dream finally came true."

* * *

"You can't possibly know any of this!"

"It's a fact."

"It's a rumor!"

* * *

"I thought he left me. But then he came back to rescue me."

* * *

"Why would she spend time with him if she hated him?"

* * *

"I could never leave you. They tried to manipulate us."

* * *

"Manipulation."

* * *

"My new dream."

* * *

"What a nightmare."

* * *

"I love him."

* * *

"I hate him," a woman hissed.

* * *

They kissed.

* * *

"Now, what about that Eugene guy you mentioned? Who is he?"

The newspaperman shook his head. "I have no idea. But I'm certain he is a good match for the princess."

"Tell that to my cheek."

He couldn't help a chuckle escaping him. "What was _that_ about?"

"I'm not sure, it doesn't make sense. I was telling her about Rider and she just… freaked out!"

"Probably misunderstood you."

"Probably." He cleared his throat. "And then she praised that Eugene to the heavens. Basically just giving me a rant about how amazing he is. But I didn't mention that dude once! I don't even know who he is!"

"Neither do I," a woman chimed in, shaking her head in frustration.

"However, there seems to be a love-triangle developing. I don't know about you guys, but I'm definitely rooting for that Eugene, whoever he may be. The princess should definitely leave Rider to rot in jail."

"Absolutely."

"I really wonder why she still keeps him around if she can have someone much better."

* * *

"I meant what I said, you know? I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider."

"I, too, meant what I said. You're the first." Eugene cleared his throat. "Anyway, what I wanted to ask you, why did you say all those things about me? And slapped that poor man?" He wasn't stifling a chuckle.

Rapunzel shrugged. "Guess I'm just a tad bit overprotective of you."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You are? Why?"

"Well, first of all, I won't let you break my promise," she ground out. "Further, as you know, I basically lost everything I ever owned, including the woman who I believed to be my mother, _and_ my home. And lastly," she smiled up at him, a certain playfulness gleaning in her eyes, "I really, really, _really_ want to keep you."

A smile spread over his own face before he leaned in and kissed her waiting lips.

* * *

Melissa and Liam didn't see a reason not to grant her that wish as they peeked around a corner and smiled at the couple, sharing a kiss themselves.


	6. Unwelcome Visitors

For the second time in two days he held a rather interesting piece of paper in his hands. One that marked his next destination.

And revealed the obstacles along the way.

This time it wasn't an entire newspaper, though, but a single, embellished piece of paper with an eye-catching headline.

"More secrets of the concealed life and hazardous rescue of The Lost Princess revealed!"

He chuckled to himself. That princess had to be very keen to be in the spotlight. He liked that.

The dark blond man kept reading the text written by the King and Queen thoroughly.

So, Princess Rapunzel was apparently very talented in, like _everything_. That was a good thing, since he had many hobbies himself. They went more into the combative direction, though. But he wouldn't complain if she baked him cookies or painted a portrait of him or serenaded him. Maybe he could even release some of the handmaidens since the princess was so used to doing all the chores herself. If all that was true, she was definitely suited for him.

And she had long hair. He liked long hair.

_Wait_.

He frowned and squinted at the parchment in his hands. Now that had to be a mistake. Her hair couldn't be _that_ long. It was ridiculous.

Again, he chuckled. Maybe she liked to boast as much as he did. Even better. And she did have a sense of humor, seeing as she threw in all those additions and corrections here and there.

But, wait. So, her hair was short now? How disappointing. But, hopefully, her face would make up for the loss. And anyway, it wasn't like it had to stay that way _forever_.

He read on.

Oh, now it was getting interesting. So, there was competition. A man who had allegedly rescued her. Of course, her parents would claim that he was a hero since he was the one who had returned her.

He frowned again, remembering that he had read a different name in the first article two days ago. He hadn't paid much attention to it since he had no idea who that guy was but he would get himself another issue of the newspaper once he reached the kingdom he was headed for.

Until then he had enough time to get an idea of _this_ guy.

He had to read his name at least three times before finally getting it right and storing it in his mind.

_Eugene Fitzherbert_.

Odd. He had heard many names in his life but this was just ridiculous.

Then again, the princess' name was _Rapunzel_, so it shouldn't be that surprising to him.

He had to admit that it was starting to get a little annoying that the princess threw in words like "handsome" and "amazing" whenever he was mentioned. He believed he even read "dazzling" once but he wasn't really sure since he started skipping everything written in brackets.

No matter what had happened, it only served the purpose of bringing the princess back home. Nothing was bound to be lasting. It was as set as her haircut.

And who knew what this man's intentions were? He seemed like a charmer, sweet-talking the princess into thinking more of him than there was.

And another detail filled the prince with confidence. It was, at no point in this text, mentioned that _Eugene_ was a prince. And if those weren't great news then he didn't know what were.

Apart from that, from what he had gathered, today was only the fifth day they had known one another.

Oh, this was going to be so easy. Especially since _his_ intentions were only reasonable and honorable. Mostly reasonable.

So, whatever that _Eugene_ had to offer, he could do so a thousandfold. If he offered her some sill- some _lanterns_ he was going to offer her a whole kingdom. That would be his free pass to her heart.

He cracked a smile. His own ability to be sappy wasn't rusty, either. And since that _Eugene_ was only the first man she had ever met it wasn't surprising that she would fall for his seduction.

Gullible and naive girls were _his_ strong suit, too. Whatever that meant.

Besides, he bet that man had some kind of dirty secret to hide. He was going to find out and let the princess in on it. Then she'd dump him and run to her _real_ savior. It was only a matter of time.

Prince Adamus of Capello Valore let a smirk slip on his face and indicated to his chestnut to pick up speed when he saw the kingdom of Corona appear behind a small hill, his escort following at both of his sides.

Yes, this was going to be easy.

* * *

Rapunzel doubtfully shook her head when she read the headline. That was certainly _not_ the title she had chosen. But, seeing as it served its purpose of drawing attention, she wasn't about to complain.

And yet, the article didn't sound _quite_ right. When her parents had helped her write it (because doing it all on her own had kind of intimidated her) the thing she had focused on most was the fact that there shouldn't be even the slightest allusion to her former magic healing abilities. And that mentions of _Gothel_ would be kept to a minimum. She even insisted on merely calling her 'a beguiler' because she didn't even want to _think_ about her right now, much less have the entire kingdom talk about her. She didn't want this to revolve around her, like her whole life did.

But now, despite her interjections, the finished text just sounded superficial. And she kind of wished she had complied with Eugene's joke about writing this like a fairy tale.

"But hey, it contains everything that people must know while not revealing too much," Eugene tried to convince her with a shrug.

At least that's what they believed.

"I know, I know..." Rapunzel sighed and pointed at a paragraph close to the bottom edge of the paper lying in front of her. "But look at this part. I remember it being _much_ more romantic."

"Yeah, blessedly. Imagine it was the other way around."

She admitted that he had a point. "But still, I want people to understand just _why_ I love you so much."

A smirk spread over his face at that.

"I think this will be enough to convince them that I'm no longer the bad guy. Especially since you, as the princess, threw in all those in-depth analyses of my appearance," Eugene reasoned, giving her a sideways, teasing look.

Rapunzel nudged him playfully with her shoulder.

"Don't pretend like you mind. And besides, I'm not only talking about your looks, in case you didn't notice."

"Oh, I'm aware of that, baby-cakes," he assured her smugly.

Rapunzel shot him a glare that didn't _really _work due to the broad grin covering her face.

"It was necessary, though," she resumed explaining. "I don't want anyone to ever talk about you like that again. I don't think I'd be able to contain myself next time."

Eugene raised an eyebrow. "You call _that_ containing yourself?" he asked, genuinely disbelieving.

"I'm the princess," she deadpanned with a shrug.

"I think _royal life_ is getting to your head a little. It's almost the 'magic-glowing-hair' kind of scary."

"I'm pleased to hear that I was able to successfully revive that part of me," the princess teased, hands on her hips. Then she noticed Eugene's thoughtful frown while he played absentmindedly with his bracelet.

"Eugene?"

His gaze shifted to her, the look on his face not changing. "You know, yesterday I met a little girl and she liked your bracelet. When I told her that you made it she asked if you could make her one, too. I don't know, I kinda like her..." He rubbed the back of his neck and arched his eyebrows.

Rapunzel tilted her head and smiled up at him. She couldn't help but find Eugene's awkwardness adorable. Just like back at the campfire. It brought back pleasant memories. "So, you like her, huh? And that's why you want me to make her a bracelet?"

"Basically, yes."

Rapunzel frowned, then. "Is it common for people to ask the princess to do something like that for them?" She still had to learn so much about what it meant to be a princess. Actually, everything she knew was that their parents had a lot to say. And that they lived in castles. And sometimes they were kidnapped for their hair.

Eugene chuckled lightheartedly. "Actually, no. But I didn't tell her that I got it from the _princess_."

"Ohh," Rapunzel concluded and added with a grin, "Well, even better. I want to see her face when she finds out."

"My thoughts exactly," Eugene agreed with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

* * *

"It's official now," a young woman declared. "Princess Rapunzel belongs to that Eugene, _whoever he is_, and _not_ to Rider."

"Absolutely," a man replied with a nod. "I don't even feel bad for hating him anymore. I mean, I was kind of unsure before because of that first article but this one confirms that he didn't really have anything to do with the rescue. He probably just delivered her to collect a reward while this Eugene did all the work."

Prince Adamus had just entered the city through the gateway, riding at a walk through the crowded streets and overhearing some of the gossip that was being exchanged.

"I really wish I knew who that Eugene guy is. He seems like a real hero." _Seems like_, that was the part that should be emphasized.

"Definitely a better match for the princess than that blasted thief." But not the best match. Wait, _thief_?

"I still think the 'beguiler' actually _is_ Flynn Rider. It fits perfectly." _Flynn Rider_! That was the name that had escaped him.

"I wouldn't bet my money on that, though. Although it's pretty suspicious that she didn't reveal more."

"I think you're obsessing over this a bit too much."

Prince Adamus cleared his throat, drawing some of the attention to himself because, in all honesty, it was starting to annoy him that people here paid more attention to some commoner mentioned in a newspaper than to him, a _prince_.

"I must humbly disagree. This matter concerns all of us, so we _need_ to know what exactly we're dealing with."

When the peasants caught sight of him, they let out gasps in many variations and bowed down, much to the prince's pleasure.

"Your Majesty," one of them addressed him submissively.

A satisfied smirk made its way to Prince Adamus' face. "That's better," he mumbled to himself before raising his voice, which adopted a more mocking and impatient tone. "Now, I'm eager to meet the princess, so if you'd be so _generous_ as to let me pass I'd be _very_ grateful."

"Of course, your Majesty," the man from before said while scurrying backwards, everyone else following suit, creating a pathway for the prince and his escort to fit through. But only barely, Adamus noted, displeased. It would do, though.

Until _he_ reigned this kingdom, of course.

* * *

A short while later, Prince Adamus arrived at the gateway that lead to the courtyard. The guards at the entrance bowed down before inviting him inside. He, naturally, was already on his way because he was a _prince_ and he didn't need permission for _anything_.

His horse stopped in front of the grand rounded staircase. He dismounted, ordered his escort to stay down here and made his way up the stairs, dragging his white and blue velvety cloak behind him over the steps.

Reaching the tall wooden gate with the sun, Corona's characteristic emblem, on its front, he knocked three meaningful times.

It didn't take long before he heard hurrying footsteps on the other side, expecting a servant of some sort to open up and thus not bracing himself for any important talks.

When the gate opened, though, he was surprised to find the King and Queen themselves staring at him.

"Your Majesties." He briefly bowed his head and began introducing himself. "My name is Prince Adamus of Capello Valore. I came to ask for your daughter's hand."

He found it somewhat amusing when a moment later their jaws dropped in unison.


	7. The Calm

Queen Melissa of Corona had known it. She had known this was going to happen. It was only logical, only natural.

She just hadn't expected it to happen so _soon_. Or so bluntly.

Her mind wandered to her daughter who was currently in her room, enjoying some joyous quality time with the man she _loved_. Melissa could already imagine the concerned look on her face once she found out about this.

Baffled, she searched for words, finding none while the prince eyed her expectantly, nose held high in the air.

He looked rather... _pompous_, even for a prince, appearing absolutely sure of himself. He wore garments even more valuable than hers and her husband's. _Combined_. And yet he didn't seem to be able to find a decent tailor, judging by the lower edge of his cloak that touched the ground with a few inches of its length.

No, that was definitely intended.

His hair was a shade of light brown, short and combed back, with a flamboyant crown sitting on top of it.

He was by no means ugly but the way he presented himself unsettled her somehow.

King Liam cleared his voice. "Why, yes. We were actually expecting... _that_" Too soon! "But I suggest we don't rush things here. Why don't you come inside and eat something and, maybe, get to know her first?" _Let her get to know you first_, Melissa heard.

The prince made a dismissive gesture with his hand and gave them a nonchalant look. "I've already thought this through." How very reassuring. "But if you insist I see no reason to decline such a kind offer." Melissa couldn't help but feel that he would have entered either way. But that was probably just her.

She grimaced discreetly at her husband when she turned around to head for the dining hall, and beneath his expressionless front she could detect the same uncertainty she was feeling.

Then he ordered a guard to bring the horses to the royal stables and lead the prince's escort to the barracks.

While guiding the way, Melissa kept hoping that this would end without bloodshed.

Metaphorically.

And very, very literally.

* * *

"You know, I kind of really like the way this makes me look," Rapunzel declared, adjusting the crown on her head in front of the mirror in her room while the tip of her tongue stuck out between her lips in concentration.

Eugene lifted his gaze from the book he was reading (Rapunzel had insisted on it, explaining that it was one of the only three books she'd had in the tower) to meet the reflection of her eyes.

"I don't see a difference," he deadpanned with a shrug, placing the book down beside him on the bed. Rapunzel twirled around and glared at him.

"But look at me!" she ordered, removing the crown from her head. "Plain, ordinary, vague, boring...," she trailed off and put it back on, stretching out her arms to both sides. "And now, a _princess_."

Eugene cocked an eyebrow, pushed himself off of the bed, and approached her, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Here's what I see: Gorgeous, sweet, strong, clever, courageous, kind and full of life." He gently took down the crown and Rapunzel's expression turned vaguely anxious. One of his hands cupped her face and he stroked a thumb over her cheek. "And now: Gorgeous, sweet, strong, clever, courageous, kind and full of life."

Pascal clambered on her shoulder.

"Oh, with a peculiar fondness for frogs," he added with a grin.

An amused smile spread over her face. She couldn't imagine any other man she'd rather have in front of her right now. Because there was none.

Rapunzel stood up on tiptoes and pressed her lips against his, feeling him smiling against hers. She liked these kisses the most, the ones where Eugene was so happy he couldn't contain his smile during the act.

After pulling away, she took the crown from him and placed it on his head.

"You know what I see now?"

"Shoot," he said confidently, taking a step backwards to give her a better look at him and striking a kingly pose.

"A prince...," she sighed dreamily, just to snap out of it a moment later, shaking her head and pursing her lips in skepticism. "Oh, wait, it's only you."

Eugene shot her an indignant look before smirking and resting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, much _better_ than a prince."

Rapunzel hummed in uncertainty. "I seriously doubt that. Unless you _prove it _to me," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. Eugene frowned, taking a step towards her while she simultaneously took one backwards.

"You want me to prove it to you? You _really_ want me to prove it?" he teased, his voice growing continuously louder and raising a few pitches.

The princess giggled, placing another step behind her before abruptly darting for the door, Eugene already hot on her heels.

"Hey, Blondie, let me prove it to you!" he called after her, his voice wavering with a suppressed laughter.

"I think I'd rather not find out!" Rapunzel shouted over her shoulder while moving swiftly over the carpet and down the stairs, her bare feet not causing any noise, compared to the one who chased her. "And besides, for a thief, you're pretty loud. And slow!"

"_What_ did you just say, Your Worshipfulness?"

Rapunzel laughed excitedly when she reached the wooden door to the dining hall and, without giving it a second thought, she yanked down the handle and burst into the room, stopping dead in her tracks on the threshold.

Eugene skidded to a halt beside her, his fingertips barely brushing her waist before quickly pulling away and the last echo of his laughter, which had resounded from the stone walls moments ago, fading.

The newcomers gaped at the _three_ royals who were sitting at the large wooden table and staring at them with mixed expressions, the only woman covering her mouth with one hand to muffle her giggling, indicating that they might have heard them in the hallway.

"Rapunzel," the King addressed his daughter after a short, pointed silence. "We'd like to introduce you to someone." He gestured towards the stranger who smirked knowingly. She could feel Pascal crouching on her shoulder, presumably having turned blue. Or the purple shade of her dress.

"This is Prince Adamus of Capello Valore. He traveled all the way to Corona in order to make your acquaintance."

Next to her, Eugene bowed down, courtesy of the additional royal presence. He may have been a thief but he wanted to change and was by no means disrespectful (not anymore at least), aware of how to behave in a castle.

Rapunzel not so much. Although, she had to admit that she found it quite exciting to meet a real prince.

"Oh," the prince broke the silence, sounding somewhat amused. "You didn't tell me there already is another prince here."

Eugene cocked his head, frowning before, a moment later, his eyes widened and his gaze darted upwards. He quickly snatched the crown from his head and impatiently handed it to Rapunzel who accepted it rather reluctantly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, I'm not really, I mean, I'm not a _prince_."

To Rapunzel's dismay she noted that he sounded almost _ashamed_ of that fact and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why he would be. It was just wrong.

"Of course not. I know all the princes in the surrounding kingdoms," he said dismissively. Then he narrowed his eyes at the former thief.

"Are you, by any chance, _Eugene Fitzherbert_?"

Rapunzel spotted the brief display of surprise flicking over Eugene's face which may have been caused by the use of his real name, she figured. And, despite his efforts of attempting to keep his calm, discomfort radiated from him, the princess could tell that much. And she hoped she was the only one to notice.

She took a reassuring step in his direction and his head tilted towards her slightly, his eyes never leaving the prince, though, while hers were set on her thief's face.

"That's correct. So, you've heard of me?" Eugene asked, some of the surprise evident in his voice.

"Why, yes. Everyone in the kingdom has. You seem to be their hero." Rapunzel did _not_ like the subtle mocking tone the prince used, and neither his lofty posture. She grimaced at him.

His gaze shifted to her now. Out of the corner of her eye, Rapunzel sensed Eugene's hand searching for hers but for some reason not finding it, so she decided to help him out a bit, grabbing his hand and giving it a light squeeze, causing a small smile to make its way onto his face.

"And you must be Princess Rapunzel," the prince acknowledged her with an admiring smile. He rose from his chair and strode towards the two of them, positioning himself in front of Rapunzel and extending his hand, palm facing upwards.

"Milady," he addressed her invitingly. He dipped his head and then tilted it to the side while his other hand lay on his back.

Rapunzel had no idea what that gesture meant nor how she was expected to react. Her questioning eyes flicked to Eugene who made a subtle gesture with his hand and Rapunzel imitated the movement. The prince gently took her hand in his and placed a tender kiss on the back of it. She frowned. Was this how royals greeted each other?

"You look beautiful, princess," he said with a supposedly charming smirk that had no effect on her whatsoever.

The huff she heard beside her did, however. She cleared her throat. "Thanks," she said curtly. Too curtly, she realized, and added as an afterthought "You look... fancy, too."

Now the huff beside her sounded amused. She liked that much better.

The prince's glance shifted towards the source of aforementioned huff and he wore the kind of blank look that made her skin feel tingly. And not the good kind of tingly, like when Eugene kissed her or touched her or chased her or-

"Would you give us a second alone, please," the prince demanded.

It wasn't a question. And that's what bothered Rapunzel the most about it, actually.

The pressure on her hand immediately duplicated.

"Of course," Eugene replied. It was not _quite_ a hiss.

Rapunzel opened her mouth to voice her objections but one last squeeze on her hand before he pulled away silenced her.

Everything was okay.

* * *

Nothing was okay.

Once outside, Eugene let his mask slip and scowled at the floor.

What was he supposed to do? Now Blondie would get to know a real prince, thus having a comparison to him, and a formidable one at that. So, aside from his anger about the prince's flirting he was afraid to lose her, _actually_ lose her, not being able to hold on to her, like sand seeping through his fingers because it was _her_ choice and he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy and _free_.

Suddenly, he heard shuffling behind him and spun around, a little surprised to find the King and Queen standing in front of the closed door (shouldn't he have heard it being shut?), sympathetic smiles on their faces. Eugene noticed a little belatedly that he was still scowling and quickly fixed his expression.

"I didn't- I was just-," he fidgeted for an answer, startled when they ripped him out of his daze, because this was _not_ the right way to behave when clearly-

"It's okay, sweetheart," Queen Melissa reassured him with a gentle smile. _Always knowing_.

Despite her soothing voice he couldn't contain himself anymore. His narrowed eyes fixed on them. And he didn't care.

"No, nothing's okay! I'm not stupid, I know what this is about! And I don't like it one bit. It's not just for my sake-"

"You should know that we are on your-"

"-but for Rapunzel's, too! _Especially_ for hers! I don't care if he's a freaking prince and royal and wealthy and _fancy_. It's about Rapunzel, it's _all_ about Rapunzel, she's supposed to be happy and free and able to _choose_, it's her life, she's lost more than enough of it already and I will _not_ let anyone ever make her do something she doesn't want to do again, _ever_!" Eugene ranted all in one breath, ignoring the Queen's attempt to cut in, before storming off towards his guest room.

* * *

Melissa looked up, searching her husband's eyes, concern straining her features.

Liam sighed. "He's right. We won't make her do anything she doesn't want to do. We're not... _Gothel_. This is no tower."

Melissa smiled at him. Grabbing his arm and pulling herself towards him, she leaned her head against his shoulder.


	8. Before the Storm

Rapunzel stared at the now closed door for a few more moments, turning when the prince spoke up.

"So, princess, as your father pointed out I'd like to get to know you."

She shrugged and grinned shyly, lifting her hands to stroke one of her tresses. Finding none, she proceeded to push a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, there's not much to know, actually."

"I beg to differ," he retorted with an astute grin. "I read that article. You're very talented." Even though it was a praise, for some reason it didn't sound like one in her ears.

She gave a self-deprecating laugh. "Oh, I just have a few hobbies, that's all." At once she let her hands fall to her sides and drew her eyebrows together.

Why was she suddenly so... unsure and... self-conscious? Where had that come from? Especially since Prince Adamus was only saying positive things.

"My princess, are you quite alright?" he asked, placing a more or less comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her head to shoot up.

She opened her mouth to clarify that she was no-one's someone, at least not anymore, but quickly decided against it. And, she did have a name, didn't she? Or was she supposed to call him 'prince' too?

"Huh? Oh, yeah, peachy, I just-"

His expression fell, as did his hand. "It's because of Eugene, isn't it?"

He sounded a little annoyed and Rapunzel didn't feel comfortable talking about her Eugene with someone in that mood. And yet she couldn't help her curiosity.

"What's because of him?"

He shook his head, letting out an, in her opinion, exaggerated sigh. "Never mind. I actually wanted to ask you something else. What's with Flynn Rider?"

Something else? How was that different? He didn't seem to have a wide range of subjects, now did he?

Rapunzel frowned at him in confusion. "I don't like that name as much," she explained slowly, unsure of where this was going.

Now it was the prince's turn to be confused. "What? That's not what I wanted to know. I was talking about the _person_, not the name. What's with him?"

"With... him? What- but you just witnessed what's _with him_!"

When the prince's confusion only grew and he remained silent, she tried to clarify her previous statement. "It's because I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider."

"Well, I know that. Everyone does. That still doesn't explain _who_ he _is_."

Rapunzel looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Maybe he had. "Flynn? He's nobody, well, not nobody, but not _somebody_... else. That's Eugene, he's Flynn Rider, well, he used to be because he doesn't steal anymore." It sounded perfectly logical in her head. Apparently, that logic stayed in her head, as the prince gave her a puzzled look. "What?" he asked, his voice high-pitched in exasperation. Then realization dawned on his face. "Wait, y-you mean to tell me that- _Eugene_ is Flynn Rider?"

"Of course he- wait, you thought- did you think they were two _different_ people?" She stared at him in utter disbelief because how did he get that idea?

Then again, he wasn't from here, he might have missed a few details. Quite important ones.

* * *

Prince Adamus was dumbstruck. So that was it, the detail he'd been missing. The detail _everyone_'s been missing and still _did_ because it seemed that nobody bothered mentioning it. Now everything made perfect sense. And created a perfect setup.

He opened his mouth to explain why it wasn't _that_ far-fetched but thought better of it. Her obliviousness made this even easier. He liked easy.

A fake nervous laugh left his mouth a moment later. "No, no, I was just momentarily confused about the 'stealing'-part." Then he realized that he actually was.

"Oh, well..." Now the princess became a little nervous. "Flynn Rider, he was- _is_\- a thief but Eugene is _not_," she added the last part in a rush.

This was indeed an interesting development. Prince Adamus raised an eyebrow. "So, changing your name clears your entire criminal record?"

"Yes!" she snapped immediately, then decided to expand her reply. "No, actually, no, but he didn't just _change his name_, he's a _changed man_."

Sure, because people change just like that. Prince Adamus certainly didn't. Then again, there was no reason to.

And, even better, he could think of plenty of people who didn't think Flynn- _Eugene_\- whatever, was a changed man.

"I see," he said, nodding. Then, deciding that he's heard enough and that talking about another man bored him, he chose to change topics.

"Anyway, I'm so glad I came here. You really do look gorgeous, despite the hair." He surveyed her hair more thoroughly. "Who cut it?"

He jumped a little when his eyes landed on her glare and mentally noted that this might not have been the best approach.

"My hairdresser of _trust_." The obvious emphasis she put on the last word didn't escape his notice.

He concluded that none of this was really helping matters and just shrugged it off. Maybe a change of settings would do. "Well then, why don't we take a walk around the castle?"

She raised a curious eyebrow. "You mean just the two of us?"

He chuckled lightly. She was so innocent. "Yes, that's precisely what I was aiming at."

The princess frowned, looking unsure before shaking her head, much to his dismay. "I have some paintings that need to be finished."

Instead of sighing in exasperation, Prince Adamus had a better idea. "May I come with you and watch you paint?"

Princess Rapunzel smiled sweetly but apologetically at him. "I prefer doing that alone."

The prince decided that he shouldn't put too much pressure on her. Yet.

"As you wish. If you need me, I'll be in the room your parents assigned me to."

Ignoring the flash of mild shock on her face, he held out his hand again, a charming smirk playing on his lips. "Milady."

Against his expectations, she just grabbed his hand and shook it wildly, saying, "Is this correct? I read about it. Anyway, nice to meet you. See you later."

Without waiting for an answer, she turned around and left the room, a little too hastily for his taste.

But, this was only the beginning. Sooner or later, she had to fall for him. And if she didn't, which was very unlikely, her parents would surely deem it best for both of their kingdoms to arrange a marriage.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"I know your secret, _Flynn Rider_," Eugene heard a now familiar but by no means pleasant voice bark from the bottom of the stairs. Even though he was currently on his way to Rapunzel's room and wanted to get there as soon as possible, he froze and slowly turned around, his narrowed eyes focused on the prince.

"It's not a secret. Everyone knows," he snapped back, only mildly regretting his harsh tone. Just because this was his love's potential future husband didn't mean he had to be nice to him, at least not when Rapunzel wasn't watching.

"What, no courtesy anymore? What a pity!"

Prince Adamus began to slowly climb the stairs while proceeding to snarl confidently, "So, tell me, my friend, what do they think about it? What does sweet little _Rapunzel_ think about it?" Eugene tried hard not to let his teasing get to him.

"I have changed," he simply stated because that explained just about everything. He had changed. He had. Hadn't he?

The prince was now at eye level with him.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll believe it someday."

"I know why you're here," Eugene ground out.

"So what? You're here for the same reason, aren't you?"

Eugene was a little surprised that the prince even considered that a potential option because surely Rapunzel's parents wouldn't be too fond of their only daughter marrying a convict.

Or would they?

No, he shouldn't get his hopes up. He knew how this worked. And he knew it didn't work _that_ way.

He just kept scowling at him as the other man placed a foot on the next superior step.

"You know, I have every right to believe that she's simply inexperienced," He took another step above. "Oblivious to what the world has to offer," Another step, "to _who_ it has to offer." Higher. "And at one point she'll realize" Step, "that a filthy thief" Up and up, "is no match for a prince."

Beating the remaining steps, he reached the top of the staircase and turned around, a sneer on his face. "You're nothing."

Eugene glared at him, or rather _tried_ to while his rising doubts that the prince was merely confirming betrayed his expression. He clenched his fists and the steady rise of his chest began to pick up speed as anger spread inside him.

"That's not true!" he argued, albeit hopelessly because what kind of arguments were there, really? But it wasn't true, it wasn't, he knew it wa-

"Oh, you know it is," the prince said with a snicker and swirled around, his cloak billowing majestically behind him as he took proud steps towards his own room.

When the thudding of his boots finally dissolved, Eugene tore his gaze from the upper hallway and looked down behind him.

He didn't feel comfortable with the thought of leaving Rapunzel alone with this- this _snob_ but he needed to get out, get some air, let off some steam.

He sprinted down the stairs, taking two steps at a time and, reaching the wooden gate to the balcony, he flung it open and disappeared outside.

* * *

Eugene had reached the royal stables unseen. One guard had gotten dangerously close to discovering him once but he hadn't been caught for over a decade for a reason.

Once inside, his gaze fell upon two long rows of boxes spreading along at both of his sides with various horses' heads sticking out of windows here and there.

Slowly, he set one foot in front of the other, looking for a certain white horse's box, without having any idea where to find it since he never had a reason to go near the stables before, but about a thousand against it.

One of those reasons let out a loud whinny, attracting his attention because he recognized it immediately.

While he rushed to one of the far left boxes the whinny had come from, he absently wondered if the other horses were as intelligent as Maximus. He doubted it.

When he reached the box he was aiming for, Maximus stretched out his head through the big window and neighed in joy at who he saw.

Eugene greeted him by stroking the horse's nose, causing him to huff in contentment. Then he reached into his pocket and fetched two apples he had snatched from one of the feeding buckets, offering them for Maximus to eat, the palace horse happily complying.

"Hey, pal, mind taking me out of here for a while?"

As Maximus tilted his head questioningly, he held up a reassuring hand and explained, "Don't worry, everything's fine with Rapunzel. I just need some air, all that royal scent is starting to make me feel dizzy." He faked a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

When the questioning expression on the horse's face turned to mild concern, achieving the opposite of what he had intended, he didn't know what else to say to soothe him. What was he worried about?

A few moments later Maximus huffed in acceptance and Eugene decided to leave it at that, opening the door of the box to let him out. Then he went to fetch a saddle but a tug at his sleeve caused him to turn around, raising a questioning eyebrow as Maximus gestured towards the exit with one hoof.

"No saddle?" he asked for confirmation. The horse shook his head. "No bridle?" More headshaking.

Eugene grinned. "You're taking advantage of this, aren't you."

Maximus shook his head wildly, whinnying joyfully.

"Alright, you're the top dog, uh, horse," Eugene said, shrugging.

Soon, the former thief clutched the white horse's smooth fur while the animal galloped towards the gateway, a few scattered raindrops splashing against their faces.

* * *

Isaac, the Captain of the guards, was temporarily busy solving an argument between some of his men and the prince's escort who had arrived an hour prior.

The four men had gotten a little _too_ comfortable in the barracks, claiming rooms that weren't available and whatnot. Of course, his men wouldn't stand down and decided to pick a fight instead.

It wasn't exactly the best thing to do considering that their opponents were the _prince's escort_ but he was proud of his men nonetheless, even if he'd never let them know.

This time it was a little more complicated, though. The arrival of said prince didn't improve matters, or so he assumed.

"Captain," he addressed Isaac who cut off his own shouted command in order to turn around, not quite expecting who he laid eyes on then.

"Your Highness," he acknowledged with a deep bow. He held every member of a royal family in high regard, more so than most commoners even. Hence, he felt compelled to give him a proper explanation of the situation at hand. "It's not what it looks like, your men-"

A dismissive wave of Prince Adamus' hand silenced him and he subconsciously straightened. Or not so subconsciously.

"That's not what I came here for. I have something to report to you."

At that the captain's ears perked up and his senses sharpened. If a crime had been committed he was determined to put justice to whoever had the nerve to do so on his watch.

"You have my ear, Your Majesty."

The prince cleared his throat importantly. "I have received knowledge that a certain thief who goes by the name '_Flynn Rider_' is painting the kingdom red, if you know what I mean. My reliable source told me that he's up to no good, especially concerning the princess." The term 'the princess' still needed a little getting used to. "He might try to use the fact that he returned her as a reason not to arrest him. He will also most likely say that she knows him and take a hasty leave once you're _ignorant_ enough to believe him. A liar will not be believed, even when he speaks the truth, isn't that how the saying goes?"

Isaac nodded, agitated but focused. He didn't have to worry about the last part, though, because Flynn Rider _never_ spoke the truth.

So, that thief was apparently still around. Isaac had wondered what he had been up to after delivering the princess.

Considering his own opinion about the whole 'kidnapping-and-returning' thing on top of the latest article that was _not_ about Rider, _and_ the rumors that had reached him, some people even claiming that those were the words of the princess herself, he wouldn't have bought such a feeble excuse anyway.

This time, he wouldn't let him escape again. This time, _Rider_ was the one who would be humiliated, not him. And this time, _nobody_ would prevent him from reaching the gallows.

This time, everything would go according to plan.

"I give you my word that we will go to any lengths to stop this criminal," he assured, his voice tight with determination.

The prince let his lips twist into a sly smirk. "I count on you to keep the kingdom safe, Captain," he said, saluting. Isaac did likewise.

"Understood, Sir! We won't disappoint."

Even if he wasn't going to take Maximus with him this time. He still had to figure out what had gotten into his once so loyal and trustworthy horse when he had helped Rider escape prison.

Oh well, he was a horse after all and it probably didn't take much to bribe him.

* * *

Eugene didn't want to lose more than he already had lost.

And yet, he didn't care one bit when he galloped straight past the guards at the great gateway, doubtlessly drawing their full attention to him if they weren't conveniently deaf and blind.

But that wasn't what he meant with losing everything. He meant everything he's built up this past week. Sure, it wasn't really a long time, not at all, but nevertheless it was a huge deal for him and he was sure that it also was for someone else.

Technically, for _everyone_ else but not in the way it was for him and_ her_. Their entire lives had changed and that _was_ a huge deal, wasn't it? Rapunzel would agree with him. And the best thing was that their lives had changed for the better.

But not now. Now he was slowly starting to stagger, to fall, to reach the ground and to hit rock-bottom altogether.

It was like the end of vacations, back at school, when everyday life took over and he wondered if anything of the past few weeks ever actually happened.

It felt like a dream. Maybe his dreams would always be just that. Dreams. And in the end, reality would always catch up with him.

He was only the first man she'd ever met, he was painfully aware of that. A thief was no match for a prince.

The King and Queen hadn't even bothered pardoning him yet. What if they never even intended to?

Still, how could he even leave Rapunzel right now?

No, he wasn't, wasn't really _leaving_ her because he promised her _not_ to. No, he was only getting some air. And giving her space. Some space she surely needed because technically, she didn't have any for all her life.

And man, did she deserve space. He didn't want to be the next one who took it away from her, so he left- _went outside_ with the _intention_ of _returning_.

He couldn't leave her, even if he wanted to.

But at the same time, he didn't want to be so selfish, didn't want to claim her, didn't want to confine or limit her free will. So he chose to run.

Like he always did.

It had become second nature to him.

It was what he was best at.

The streets were nearly empty, most people seeking shelter in their houses while the rain came pouring down, so he didn't have to stop, didn't have to be considerate.

Just like in the old days.

The only difference being that he wasn't running towards freedom but towards confinement. Confinement in his own heart because this wasn't what he wanted. And the only way to make it vanish would be by returning _home_.

He wanted to. Now. Immediately.

But he couldn't. Not yet.

Surely Rapunzel's parents would arrange a marriage between her and the prince, or any other prince for that matter, because that was the reasonable thing to do.

He would do the same.

Okay, he wouldn't because he valued freedom and free will more than anything else but he could understand where they were coming from. He wasn't even sure if he should interfere, especially if Rapunzel actually started liking the prince.

And besides, he still had her bracelet, right? And the great memories of five stupendous days.

That had to be enough.

It wasn't.

He was completely soaked by the time they reached the edge of the forest.

* * *

Rapunzel finished her third painting with a last stroke of yellow.

She took a few steps back to examine her work. To her satisfaction, the painting conveyed the feeling of freedom she wanted to get across. It was her, running, no, _bouncing_ through the forest, over grassland, with her arms flailing through the air and her face tilted towards the sky.

She smiled and sighed when pleasant memories flooded her mind. Her gaze shifted to the painting on this one's left side and she had to giggle. It showed Eugene and Rapunzel's first encounter.

"Why is Eugene tied to a chair?" came a voice from behind her.

Rapunzel spun around and was relieved to find her mother standing in the doorway, smiling at her.

The older brunette strode closer and occupied the free space beside her daughter, proceeding to survey the paintings.

The princess laughed nervously, at last registering the actual question.

"Well, when he climbed up my tower, the only thing I knew- _thought_ I knew about men was that they had pointy teeth and, since everyone from the outside world was after my hair anyway, I figured it was best to take no unnecessary risks."

"So you tied him to a chair," Melissa deadpanned, making it sound like it was the only logical consequence, which, back then, for Rapunzel it was.

She grinned sheepishly at her mother, playing with her short tresses absentmindedly. "Uhm, after I knocked him out and... well, stuffed him into a closet," she mumbled, her voice rising a few pitches at the end, as if she was asking a question.

That confession gained her a disbelieving, yet amused look from the Queen.

"You did?"

"It took me two attempts- or five- but eventually he stayed inside. Okay, I barricaded the closet with that green chair but it was for his own good after all. Not that I cared about it back then...," she trailed off, suddenly realizing what it would have meant if Gothel had discovered him.

She inhaled a sharp breath.

If- if that witch had discovered him, if she had laid a finger on him, if she had _murdered_ him right there and then-

She would have, without hesitation, Rapunzel knew that now.

And to think that she almost- almost-

"Darling, is everything alright?" a soft voice cut through her dark thoughts.

Her head snapped up to meet those gentle green eyes, the same ones she could see in the mirror, laced with concern. She shook her fears away.

"Yeah, yeah, it is now." Right at the moment, she wanted nothing more than to look into _Eugene_'s eyes, holding him close to her to reassure herself that he was here, safe and sound and that nothing was going to happen to him.

Instead of her love, though, it was her mother who placed an arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner and pulled her close.

She was okay with that, too.

More than okay.

But still.

_Still_.

"He does look pretty uneasy," Melissa commented with a hint of pity in her voice despite the smile on her face.

Coming to the conclusion that imagining horrible fictional scenarios wasn't helping _anyone_, she let loose of her thoughts and released a brief chuckle.

"Oh, he was."

And then the daughter told her mother about the unusual acquaintance in full detail.

The Queen listened without interrupting once.

* * *

_Sneeze_.

Eugene was starting to believe that this might not have been the smartest move he's ever made.

His whole body was trembling as shivers wrecked through it in irregular waves.

He shook his head in order to get rid of the damp stray strands of hair that kept falling into his eyes and blinked to get the tears- _raindrops_ (There were no tears, why would there be tears?) out of his eyes.

Maximus held his head low and stomped unhappily over the muddy ground.

Eugene grimaced, feeling guilty about forcing the horse outside during this cloudburst.

But then again, nobody _forced_ this horse to do anything, at least not with success.

Eugene patted Maximus' neck affectionately, causing him to raise his head a little.

"Let's get back, Max, I- I-" _Sneeze_. "I think we've been outside for long enough. What do you think?"

Maximus huffed in approval and picked up speed in the direction of the kingdom.

Once they reached the marketplace, a thought popped into Eugene's head and he raised his voice again, "Wait a second."

The horse stopped and craned his neck to look at his rider in confusion when he started dismounting him.

He then went to one of the occupied booths and voiced his request.

A short while later, he returned to Maximus, holding a large bag of apples in front of his nose, a grin on his face. The horse whinnied and huffed excitedly.

"Consider these an apology for dragging you out of your cozy hay."

Maximus just looked at him, a little befuddled, but shrugged (how could a horse shrug?) and stuck his snout into the bag, contently chewing the juicy fruits.

Eugene watched him with a satisfied smirk on his lips. This horse was so easy to please. Not that he minded.

_Sneeze_.

"Bless y- Eugene!" he heard an ecstatic female voice call. It sounded like a child.

A girl.

He spun around, blinking through the thick raindrops and was finally able to catch sight of her petite frame.

There she stood, about ten meters away from him on the slope of the street in front of her house, waving one hand at him, the other cradling something to her chest. Her doll, Eugene noted after a moment.

Sophie. His little one.

Suddenly she covered her own mouth and nose with her hand when three sneezes escaped her.

A creaking sound reached Eugene's ears through all the noise surrounding him. It was very faint but he could make out something scraping, no, rolling, no, _both_ over the cobblestone.

A few meters behind Sophie a blurry object moved. Straight in her direction.

Eugene's legs took on a life of their own as they shot him forward. So did his voice.

"Sophie! Watch out!"

The girl, however, was too engaged in another sneezing fit and most likely hadn't heard a word he said, for the rain muffled most noise, so he sprinted towards her, the threatening object coming closer by the second and transforming into a wooden cart with some kind of commodity in it.

But Eugene was faster.

Reching Sophie he leaped forward, stretching his arms out and flinging them around her while giving his leap a slight spin with one leg in order to land on his back.

Which he did, but not without sliding, or rather _scraping_, over the raw surface of the stones while the cart whooshed down the slope, a few centimeters away from where his feet lay on the ground.

And yet he couldn't be more grateful for his agility in that moment. He was careful not to let gravity take over and send him rolling down the slope.

A crashing thud indicated that the cart had come to a forcible halt. Eugene lifted his head off the ground to see what had caused that sound, still keeping his arms wrapped around Sophie, and was relieved to find Maximus stopping the cart with his hooves. A feeling of pride spread through him at the sight. He didn't have to worry about any other casualties.

He turned his gaze to Sophie who was still lying on top of him, her hands tightly clutching his vest in fear, the doll squeezed between her hand and his chest.

"Uh, hay fever?" Eugene asked in amusement before a hiss escaped his lips the moment he became aware of the sharp pain flaring over his back. He prayed that his vest hadn't received any damage.

"I got him!" a determined and, Eugene noted, _furious_, male voice shouted from the distance.

He lifted his head off the ground again, just to let it slump back down a moment later. He glimpsed at Sophie before squeezing his eyes shut and pressing the palms of his hands against them. She slowly turned her shocked gaze towards the guards.

"You've got to be kidding me," Eugene groaned in frustration.


	9. The Other Side

The rapid clatter of heavy metal boots signalized the approach of a handful of guards, the noise growing louder, in rhythm with Eugene's heartbeat.

Sophie, who had snuggled up against Eugene's chest, had her ear placed just on the right spot. She turned her head to face him.

"Why are you afraid?" she whispered, her voice quavering slightly which Eugene attributed to the shock.

He idly let his arms drop to his sides and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Because I just screwed up," he mumbled in defeat.

"I don't understand-," Sophie started, confusion spreading over her face.

"Hey, you, get away from her!" someone's angry voice shouted and Eugene took a deep breath to steel himself.

Sure, he could run now. He could shove Sophie off of him, jump on Maximus (if the horse played along) and be gone in seconds. But that would mean hurting and startling Sophie and it'd make him look like a criminal on the run which, technically, he was but he was intent on changing that now once and for all.

The guards had reached them now. One of them hastily grabbed Sophie by the waist and ripped her off of Eugene while she kept clinging to his vest, and Eugene was still certain that her behavior resulted from the shock. Her weight now gone, he arched his back slightly off the ground.

The former thief recognized the man who was now pushing Sophie to hide behind him.

The crown room.

Oh no.

_Sneeze_. Having his back forcefully pushed against the stones beneath him due to his body's reaction to the cold didn't exactly improve matters, he noted.

"Sophie, be careful, that man's dangerous!" the guard told the girl that was peering around his leg.

How did he know her na-?

"But no, dad!" she began but he cut her short with a reprimanding look.

No. No no _no_. Why, why was he always this unlucky? Couldn't he ever make friends who had _normal_ parents?

"You've got to be _kidding_ me." He covered his face with his arms, slumping, and bit back a hiss when the movement caused a familiar stinging pain to flare through his back.

"It actually _was_ hay fever? Oh, come on, Sophie," he mumbled into the crook of his arm, feeling some kind of relief when the raindrops stopped attacking his eyes.

"Shut up, thief! You have no right to talk to her like that!"

Eugene pried his eyes open, creating a gap between his arms just to see her reaction to the unambiguous title. She was now standing in front of her father who had his arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

"Th-thief?" she asked, looking up at him, her eyes wide but not with fear like before. It was rather... disappointment? Disbelief?

Oh no. Oh no, he couldn't handle that look.

"Yes, Sophie, we've been looking for this man since years. He's the one who stole the Lost Princess' crown."

He squeezed his eyes shut. He hated his alter ego right now. Hated, hated, _hated_ it. It ruined everything, _everything_! He really liked this girl. And to think that he was _already_ crushing her believes...

"Eugene...," she breathed and Eugene could just imagine her glistening eyes. She was obviously on the verge of tears.

So was he, much to his dismay. And confusion.

"Now get up, taffer!" one of the other four guards ordered and Eugene realized a little belatedly that it was the captain of the guards himself.

This only got better by the minute.

Eugene gulped down the knot in his throat and made a defensive gesture with his hand.

"Alright, alright but give me a second here, my back is kinda sore." He hoped in vain for them to get the hint but their judgmental stares told him everything he needed to know.

He winced as he positioned his lower arms at his sides and pushed his upper body a few centimeters off the ground. Sure, he had sustained far worse wounds in the past but this one wasn't particularly pleasant either and since he couldn't see the damage he had no idea where pressure would result in unwanted side effects, and where it was safe.

"We don't have all day," one of them snapped impatiently while he guided his hand to the hilt of his sword in an unsettling way and glared at him.

"Yeah, neither do I," Eugene grumbled lowly. "I should be back in the castle by now." And he lifted a probing gaze. It was only a matter of time until they realized their mistake, apologized and he'd reunite with Rapunzel. For as long as he was allowed to, at least.

One of the guards snorted derisively. "Very funny. We make a turn to the prison before you even catch a glimpse of it."

Suddenly, Eugene felt strong fingers around his upper arm and was yanked upwards a moment later, barely able to suppress a groan that threatened to escape his lips.

"Thank you. Don't go to any trouble on my account, though…," he said with just the faintest hint of sarcasm in his voice and began to shift his clothes, so that they wouldn't touch his back anymore where he knew it was unpleasant. He didn't get far, though, when a pair of handcuffs was slapped around his wrists and tied them together behind his back.

"Hey, easy there," he said, willing his voice to remain calm. "You might want to tell the princess about this. I'm certain she's very interested in learning about this development."

His hands were yanked backwards in an almost painful way.

"Don't draw the princess into this!" the guard who had performed the movement hissed.

Eugene laughed faintly despite himself. "Oh, it was totally the other way around." He wasn't the one who had insisted on making a deal with her after all.

That earned himself another harsh yank on his wrists and this time, it _was_ painful. He gritted his teeth in response.

_Sneeze_.

"Don't you have any shame? Doing bad things to her is a despicable act in itself but claiming she _wanted_ it goes too far, even for your standards."

"Oh, you know my standards?" he asked teasingly. It was the first thing that came to his mind before he finally comprehended the guard's words and his eyes went wide. "Wait, doing bad things to her? What do you mean?" What about the second article? They had written it to clarify everything. Hadn't these guards read it? Surely one of them must have.

"You know exactly what I mean," the guard spat with disdain that Eugene couldn't quite place.

The grip on his arm tightened but immediately loosened again when a series of furious huffs sounded right next to his ear. They turned their heads towards the newcomer and Eugene guessed he was the only one flooded with relief when he saw a certain white horse glaring at the guard who had shackled him.

"Max!" he exclaimed with new-found hope. The horse had a habit of being on the winning side.

Maximus gave the guard a rough shove with his neck and positioned himself firmly between Eugene and his opponents, staring them down with determination.

"What are you doing, Maximus?" the guard captain asked in consternation and pointed at Eugene. "You know who he is, what he did! Why are you defending him?" Why _was_ he? It wasn't like the captain was wrong.

Eugene felt some warmth spread around his heart at the word 'defending' and Maximus' caring gesture in general. Up to this point he had thought the horse barely tolerated him for Rapunzel's sake. But in this moment he realized that they had become friends.

When Eugene caught sight of Sophie, the warmth transformed into a sting. She was clinging to her father's armor, clutching her doll and facing away from him as if he was dangerous. As if he'd ever do something to her! The mere thought of her believing that lie caused him more pain than his back.

If he was completely honest with himself, _he_ wanted to be that guard right now. _He_ wanted to have Sophie hug him like that again and not be afraid of him. He'd even accept having to deal with the hay fever if only he could switch places.

But he didn't deserve to. He had brought this upon himself. It was all his doing and he so wished he could take it all back.

But he couldn't.

He averted his eyes from his frie- _former friend_ and sighed. She was a guard's daughter and he could just imagine what she had been taught in her childhood. This was probably just another lesson.

"Maximus, stop this ridiculous behavior immediately and hand him over!" the captain barked, pointing firmly on the ground in front of him, his anger clear in his voice and the way his eyebrows were drawn together. If Eugene was in Maximus' position he wasn't sure he wouldn't falter.

Maximus kept staring stoically at his own former allies.

"You disappoint me."

At that, Eugene looked back at Sophie. Her expression conveyed the same message. She hiccuped and maybe those weren't just raindrops on her face.

_Sneeze_.

The guards tried to reach Eugene from different sides now but the horse was _everywhere_ and covered all of his sides, like a herd of elephants protecting their young. He whinnied and huffed angrily at everyone who dared go near him.

With the guards now distracted, Eugene noticed a crowd gathering around them. And they didn't look too pleased about Maximus' behavior either.

"Maximus, seriously! You can't possibly deem this man worthy of your forgiveness, much less your protection. That's _Flynn_ _Rider_! Our worst opponent!"

Having it put like that seemed kind of harsh in Eugene's eyes, for he hadn't done anything to them personally. These guys must really despise thieves.

The horse shook his head vigorously while Sophie looked at Eugene in utter betrayal.

That look was even worse than the one of disappointment and Eugene was trying hard not to let her take him apart completely. Why did this girl have such a strong influence on him?

"He told me his name was Eugene," Sophie whimpered and she sounded so innocent as her eyes bore through him.

He could barely take it.

Her father shook his head, glaring at him with disdain. "Way to go fooling little children into thinking you were the hero. Pitiful."

"How dare you stain the name of that hero!" the guard that the handcuffs around his wrists belonged to exclaimed.

"What?" Eugene asked, perplexed. _Sneeze_.

Maximus was equally baffled and too distracted to notice one of the guards throwing a rope around his neck. When it tightened he reared up in an attempt to shake off the unwanted confinement. More ropes followed and soon he was held in place from all sides. Various citizens had joined to support them. Wonderful. What was wrong with this kingdom?

"Max!" Eugene yelled, trying to get to his friend but two guards grabbed his shoulders in the same manner as back in the prison and held him in place. "No, leave him alone!"

"Stealing a palace horse: Added to Flynn Rider's criminal record," the captain began to list.

What?

"Stealing a bag of apples: also added. Harassing a female minor, a palace guard's daughter nonetheless: Added."

"I didn't do any of that!" Eugene retorted indignantly. "At least punish me for crimes I actually committed! How about you do your job properly and get proof for your accusations first!"

"Slandering and lying to palace guards: Added." They were clearly enjoying this.

"But-" He turned to the girl. "Sophie!"

Now Sophie was a little surprised herself and her yes darted towards her father during their dispute.

"But he didn't harass me! He-"

"Sophie, you don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

"But _he_ was!" She pointed determinedly at Eugene. "Dad, he-"

"Enough, Sophie!" The guard was angry now. "You're still too naive to be able to understand the complexity of this situation. Go inside, or you'll catch a cold." He ushered her towards their house.

As if to prove a point, Eugene sneezed.

"But _dad_!" she yelled in frustration, fresh tears spilling from her puffy eyes.

She was stubborn, Eugene had to give her that.

"No! Look, I just want to protect you."

"Sophie!" Eugene chopped in, a little desperate, realizing that this might be the last chance to explain everything to her and convince her that the guards were wrong.

"Please, I'm not a bad person! You know that. And- and the princess does, too! She knows me. The bracelet, Sophie, it's from her. She made it for me, as a thank-you._ I_ am the one who was on that journey with her, returned her and is now living with her in the castle. It's in the newspaper!" He was almost certain that this would finally convince her and the guards. He had proof after all. Sophie looked at him uncertainly.

"The newspaper?" the captain drawled with a raised eyebrow. "You returning the princess was the _only _thing in the newspaper that was about you. Everything else was a certain 'Eugene Fitzherbert's' doing, as I'm sure you're aware of since you used his name. We know the truth now. Nobody believes your lies anymore."

Eugene's jaw dropped. What on earth...?

"But- but I _am_ Eugene!" he exclaimed desperately, a high pitch to his voice. He yanked his shoulder as a substitute for gesturing towards himself since his hands were tied behind his back. The flesh beneath the cuffs was starting to burn due to his struggles, and all that he hoped for was that his bracelet didn't get damaged in the process.

The captain let out an amused chuckle while Maximus' gaze flicked from one person to the next in confusion.

"You wish."

It was ironic because, in that very moment, he wished he wasn't Eugene Fitzherbert anymore but rather Flynn Rider. Because Flynn Rider wouldn't have gotten himself into this situation. And if he had he at least kind of deserved it.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" he wheezed in frustration, his posture slumping.

"This time nobody's kidding anyone. Let's move." He motioned for his men to take their prisoner away.

"What? No! You will talk to the princess, right? You will, won't you?" Eugene was downright panicking now, the seriousness of the situation finally dawning on him. "Guys, wait, come on, talk to her at least! Ask her, she knows me, I assure you! She- stop, no no no this is wrong, this is all so wrong, I'm not the bad guy! Sophie, don't let them take me!" He craned his neck to direct one last pleading look in the girl's direction.

The expression on her face would haunt him.

Helplessness, betrayal and shattered belief were written clearly all over it.

He gasped and quickly turned his head back around.

His thoughts ran away from him.

It was all his fault. It was all on him. He did this to her, to himself, to Rapunzel. He disappointed everyone around him. He was a screw-up. Completely and utterly screwing up the lives of the people around him because of his selfishness. He told himself he had changed, which he still strongly believed in, but that didn't change the fact that he was the one at fault.

He let out a humorless, rueful laugh.

If only he had been caught with Rapunzel by his side maybe everything would have turned out all right. He had been so careless and now others had to suffer because of it.

He came to the conclusion that this was justice.

Eventually, he stopped fighting the guards who held him in place. Until he realized where they were headed, for there waited his very own 'wait'-trauma.

* * *

_Rapunzel slept a lot better the second night in the castle. Despite the eventful day she felt peaceful. All the doubts she had about her parents, all the fears she had of royal life were gone. She had a good feeling about this._

_Until her light sleep was disturbed by the faint creak of her door being opened. Her senses snapped to attention but she remained completely still. If the intruder meant any harm they'd get to know her frying pan._

_Soft, cautious footsteps, muffled not only by the carpet but by skill too, were slowly approaching her. A shudder ran down her spine. Was the person a burglar? Or even worse, maybe they knew about her healing abilities and wanted to kidnap her, again! What if it was Gothel herself who, contrary to her belief, hadn't died that day in the tower and was now seeking revenge? Her thoughts went wild as the footsteps drew closer. But surely the castle was too guarded for anyone to break in, wasn't it?_

_Suddenly, the thuds stopped._

"_This is ridiculous," a voice whispered after sighing._

_Rapunzel's face lit up in an instant, for she'd recognize this voice among thousands. She rolled over so fast she almost fell out of her bed. "Eugene!" she exclaimed, overjoyed._

_Unfortunately, she didn't take into account that the man assumed she was sleeping _and_ that he was deep in thought._

_He jumped with a startled yelp before quickly covering his mouth with one hand, the other pressed to his torso, and looking guilty being caught red-handed. Red-handed doing _what_?_

_She burst into laughter at his reaction. "Eugene, what are you doing here? And why are you sneaking around like a thief?"_

_Eugene lowered his hand, placing it back over his other one while looking befuddled now that he had to explain the nature of his nightly intrusion. Although, Rapunzel could think of many reasons and each one appealed more to her than the last._

"_Uhm, I just wanted to check if you're okay. You know, since you had a nightmare the other night..." Rapunzel didn't miss the way his voice trailed off and sounded more thoughtful, almost wary at the end. This wasn't about her nightmare. And she could prove it._

"_And why would that be ridiculous?" she inquired, vacating some space on her bed and tapping her hand on the now unoccupied fabric next to her._

_Eugene seemed reluctant to accept her offer but eventually complied. He sat down beside her, one bent leg lying on the mattress while the other dangled over its edge as he remained silent, the thoughtful expression never leaving his face. Almost as if he were in a daze._

_Rapunzel scanned him in the dim light of the moon that shone through her large window. He looked exhausted and that wasn't what people were supposed to look like when they'd just gotten out of bed. At least not when they did it of their own accord._

_Her eyes studied him some more and during her investigation her gaze fixed on his hands. A bunch of candles was clutched against his chest, their dark wicks indicating that they've already been lit._

_She smiled. "Did you plan a romantic surprise for me?" Her smile faltered when he cringed, his expression contorting into one of discomfort, a rueful smile on his lips, and she hated not knowing what caused it._

_Rapunzel scuttled closer to him and wrapped an arm around his back._

"_Eugene, you're scaring me. What's wrong? And what's with the candles?"_

_Slowly, he turned his head to her, his eyes remaining fixed on a spot on the carpet until he was forced to break his stare and finally met her eyes. He looked like he didn't want to be here but that didn't make any sense. Why had he come then?_

_He sighed. "I... wanted to light them."_

_Fair enough._

_Rapunzel tilted her head, emerald eyes never leaving brown ones as she took in every line of his face that would reveal what he was currently feeling. It was blank._

"_Do you need a lighter?" she asked, albeit hesitantly because they had obviously been burning before._

_He chuckled briefly and shook his head. "No, that's not it. They, uhm... don't work when I'm alone."_

_Rapunzel frowned, her confusion only growing. Maybe it was due to the fact that it was in the middle of the night but she didn't understand a thing he was saying._

_He inhaled and exhaled deeply, with a melancholic touch to each breath. "They burn, sure, but it's still dark. And... and no one's there..."_

_She thought about his words and slowly, realization began to dawn on her. "So, you want it to not be dark?" He nodded and she was reluctant to voice her next thought, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Are you- are you afraid of the dark?"_

_The way that he didn't react at all was answer enough. She snuggled up closer to him and he melted into her touch, albeit a little tensely._

"_It's okay, Eugene, I just never pictured you as someone who..." She didn't even know exactly what she was going to say._

_He sighed again, this time a faint whimper accompanying his breath and that alarmed her._

_Another humorless chuckle. "Pretty inconvenient for my former business, right? But, it wasn't always that way," he started to explain. "In fact, not before- when-" He drew a ragged breath. "Not since two days ago."_

_That simple statement was enough for her to immediately know what he was talking about since that morning wouldn't leave her alone either, just like last night had proved. She should have realized that she wouldn't be the only one to have nightmares after the _incident_._

"_When I was... dead, everything was dark. You were gone, I was gone and nothing remained. The darkness was so... engulfing and pressed down on me without the slightest chance to escape. I was trapped and aware that I had just destroyed the one thing that could have saved me. And I was alone, completely and utterly alone, fearing it would be forever. And now, when I'm in a dark room, well, I feel like... like I'm dying again." He said it with such detachment in his voice that, for a moment, she wasn't sure if it was still him talking, for his voice __always__ conveyed some sort of emotion. It just sounded wrong, especially talking about that topic. Maybe because it was just that, _wrong_._

_She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer while he tilted his head to rest it on top of hers._

"_I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here, with me," he confessed quietly._

"_But I am," she reassured firmly. "I'll always be." She meant it. "Well then, let's light those candles and you stay here, all night. I have some more if yours aren't enough."_

_She felt his smile against her short tresses. "You're just as understanding as your mother."_

"_Well, all the good genes have to come from _somewhere_," she said with a giggle._

_After a while, Eugene was lying on his back, one arm beneath Rapunzel's head, his hand stroking her short, spunky hair until the moment when sleep overtook him. Rapunzel was curled up into a ball, lying on her side and cuddling up to Eugene as close as she could, one arm draped over his chest. Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck while his cheek was pressed against it._

_Soon, the two were fast asleep, the light of their candles merging with one another as they plunged the large room in a comfortable, soft light._

* * *

Sophie felt helpless, betrayed and her beliefs shattering.

Helpless because she couldn't help Eugene as he was dragged away. Or was his name Flynn? She didn't care.

Betrayed because her father didn't listen to her and took away something she held dear.

And ideals that she had believed in for her whole life, believed they were indestructible and impeccable, crumble in front of her because she couldn't _understand_ how her father justified throwing someone like _Eugene_ into prison. That didn't fit her ideals at all.

She hadn't known him for long but she could _tell_ that he wasn't bad.

A bad person wouldn't retrieve her doll and punish the real bad guy while making her laugh in the process.

A bad person wouldn't willingly get _hurt_ _saving_ _her_, a stranger to him who had done _nothing_ for him in return.

She had to, though. This time _she_ had to rescue_ him_. And she would. She was, after all, the daughter of a palace guard and her father had made clear what principles she should have in life. A good daughter should help good people. And that's what she decided Eugene was.

The good guy.


	10. By the Book

Eugene was back to the state of panic.

The prison was huge and he quickly became aware of the fact that the guards weren't as reckless as they used to be anymore. They wouldn't take any unnecessary risks that could lead to him getting help escaping prison again. Not that anyone had any reason to since Rapunzel wasn't in danger anymore. Maybe she herself would if she got wind of this. He dearly hoped so.

Or maybe it was vengeance, the reason they were currently heading for a very specific cell while his efforts of struggling out of their grasp became more vigorous whereas they maintained the upper hand with considerable ease. Of course, just like last time, his struggles were in vain but he would keep trying because there was no way in hell that he'd go in there without a fight.

He could see it from the distance. The cell they were leading him to was devoid of light, no window in it, and the windows and torches in the antechamber were angled so that no more than a thin ray of light made the bars of the prison gate only just visible.

They weren't _actually_ approaching it, were they?

They were, and Eugene was sure that the way that the hands around his arms tightened as he struggled would certainly leave some bruises. But he didn't care. He didn't care because his throat was rather painfully constricted at the moment and he could barely gulp the lump down.

"Struggling is pointless," the guard captain who was leading them pointed out, turning around when they reached the cell.

Eugene willed his voice to hide his distress and remain calm instead, with mixed success.

"Does it have to be this one? Surely you have other cells to spare, ones where you can actually see my guilt-ridden face?" His voice involuntarily decided to make it a question but why not throw them a bone?

The captain chuckled and Eugene wasn't sure if it was out of spitefulness or because he was genuinely amused. "Why? What's wrong with this one?"

Eugene's gaze flicked to the impenetrable darkness once more and then back to the captain, all the while hoping that his expression didn't betray the increasing turmoil inside of him.

"Nothing, it's cozy, really, but I doubt I'll even find my cot in there," he stated with a nervous laugh. This time, nothing was at stake, so he could solely focus on this and play for time, in hopes that everything would turn out for the better.

"Oh, no need to worry about that, you don't have one." The captain certainly knew how to be reassuring. "Throw him in," he ordered with great satisfaction in his voice, savoring every moment of his victory. The guards increased the pressure on his shoulders in order to push him forward but Eugene would have none of it.

"Wait, or you'll regret this!" The guards stopped and he let out a well-controlled sigh of relief.

"And why would that be?" the captain questioned with an impatient sigh. He was clearly unimpressed.

Eugene gulped. Even though it hadn't worked the first time, he had to try once more, he _had_ to because what else was he supposed to do? He was relieved that at least his sneezing had ceased, as it would have been a most unwelcome distraction. Maybe it was his channeled fear that allowed no room for other disturbances. But this didn't help with the fact that his clothes were still drenched and his hair dripping. Of course the prison wasn't exactly heated either. At least it was summer and even though the room temperature was a lot lower than the one outside, it was still bearable for now.

"As I said, I'm a friend of the princess." Using the word 'boyfriend' would most likely just upset them further and lead to developments contrary to his intentions. Since they didn't believe he was Eugene that spot was taken anyway. Maybe he should get used to that feeling, he pondered. "And if you only bothered to speak to her for a minute you'd learn the truth."

The captain looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. "That story again," he sighed exasperatedly. "All right, let's assume you're telling the truth" A spark of hope was ignited in Eugene. "Where's your pardon?" Just to be blown out again. And it stung a little because he was asking himself the same thing.

"Well, I don't actually _have_ one yet but maybe if you talked to the King and Queen-" A derisive snort cut him off, maybe for the best because he had no proper argument anyways. This was surely not getting him anywhere if he couldn't prove a thing.

"When will you finally stop with these feeble lies? If you can't come up with anything better-"

"But I already have! You all seem to think that _Eugene Fitzherbert_ is some kind of mysterious knight in shining armor but that's _me_, _I_ am Eugene!" he tried again, stressing the important words, eyes continuously flicking to the cell.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. And I can't believe you're not more creative with your excuses, considering the punishment that awaits you," the captain told him with crossed arms.

Eugene sighed. "So, why is it ridiculous that I'm him?" He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to hear the answer, though, and justifiably so.

"Why _that's_ ridiculous? Oh please, look at you! He's the hero of this kingdom, he returned our most valuable treasure while you're nothing but a worthless, petty criminal who _takes_ things instead of _bringing them back_. You might want to be him but you aren't and you never will be."

Eugene opened his mouth to retort something but shut it again when he couldn't think of anything that didn't sound ridiculous. He wasn't even still sure if he wanted them to believe him because they obviously thought very highly of him and damn, that felt _good_. He couldn't deny it. If he wasn't a thief, everybody would praise him now. He kind of didn't want Flynn Rider to stain that image and instead keep the illusion of being the savior. The way it was now, he'd always be the hero with a sign over his head that reminded people of his past crimes. As if they needed the reminder, he had probably already stolen from half of them. His name would forever leave a bad taste in people's mouths whenever he was spoken of and he really liked the way these guards talked about him. _About_ him, not _to_ him, which was quite ironic. That's what this whole situation was, so ironic and ridiculous that he couldn't help but laugh, albeit hollowly. It was funny, well, if it weren't for the pitch-black, confined space in front of him.

The captain scrunched up his nose but soon settled for a self-assured smirk. "We'll see who has the last laugh." He motioned for the guards to lead him towards the cell and, unable to think of a plausible reasoning, he blurted his last hope of mercy. "Can- can I at least have some candles? Please?" Why not try politeness if sarcastic remarks didn't help? He was beyond the state of giving a damn by now which meant that he would even plead and beg them on his knees. Probably. Anything to keep him away from the all-consuming darkness.

The captain raised a condescending eyebrow. "Why would I waste them on you?" Eugene winced. Excuse, he needed an excuse! Oh, screw it.

"Because I'm afraid of the dark?" He didn't like how pathetic his voice sounded. Then again, who could make a statement like that without sounding pathetic?

It gained him a row of laughter. At least they had their fun. "Sure, a thief that prowls around at night, extinguishing light at any given opportunity and you're telling me that you're afraid of the dark? And you honestly expect me to _believe_ you? Man, and I thought you were good at deceiving people."

"I know how that sounds but it wasn't until a few days ago because I- when, when I d- and-" He cut himself off. This was pointless. He could never tell them the reason. Rapunzel's safety depended on the fact that he kept his mouth shut and his cowardice would not get in the way of that. He could neither reveal delicate details about his death nor of his resurrection. It was a lose-lose situation. If they believed him, they'd know about Rapunzel and that meant that she was in danger. If they didn't, which was more likely, there was simply no point. He had to come up with a different scenario. Fast.

The captain snorted mockingly at his babbling. "Very convincing. Anyway, we get to choose your cell. And even if I did believe you, wouldn't it be more likely that I just took advantage of it?"

Eugene wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of it in that way yet. They hated him, it made sense. So, why did he believe in the good in man?

_Rapunzel_. It was totally her fault.

Distracted by thinking about her and simultaneously trying to come up with a better explanation, the guards decided that his silence was their cue, so they tightened their grip on his shoulders once more in order to shove him inside. Ripped out of his thoughts he realized he had to act faster and thus, with regained strength that he didn't know he still possessed, dug his heels into the stones, trying desperately to keep away from the darkness that awaited him.

"No, you don't understand!" he roared in near panic.

"You're right, we don't," came the captain's gruff response and then he felt two strong pairs of hands press against the injured part of his back. Maybe they were doing it on purpose, but with clenched teeth he tried to ignore the pain that shot through him as he pushed all his weight against them and wouldn't yield. That seemed to rub them the wrong way, however, because soon after he felt a blunt force kick away one of his legs, causing him to stumble forward with a surprised gasp. He tried to keep his balance but he couldn't see, couldn't see what was in front of him, what the ground looked like, if there even _was_ a ground or maybe it was a pit and he'd fall and fall until every remaining light vanished and he'd be trapped in darkness forever.

With his thoughts going wild he actually braced himself for that pit and was a little surprised when his manhandled foot collided with solid stone, unprepared for the impact, and gave way beneath him, sending him face-first onto the floor. He couldn't even catch his fall since his hands were still tied behind his back, which ached even more when cobblestones sent a hard jolt through his body and pushed the air out of his lungs and in his panicking, hyperventilating state that was the _last_ thing he needed.

His right leg was at an odd angle, the other one lying partly on top of it, and its ankle began to throb dully when he drew a shallow, ragged breath and shifted his weight in a manner that would release pressure on his bad leg. When his lungs were finally refilled with oxygen, he was too distressed to stop a low moan from escaping his lips. Someone in the distance uttered a reprimand and fading noise signalized someone's departure but he wasn't entirely sure what it meant. He didn't pay much more attention to it since he had more pressing issues to cope with at the moment.

He squeezed his eyes shut, willing his racing thoughts to calm down, forcing his mind and body to relax despite his rising fear. He tried not to think about the darkness surrounding him and he had to admit that the constant throbbing and stabbing of his injuries was a welcome distraction, in spite of everything. He also resorted to memories of Rapunzel demonstrating her healing power at the campfire and his breathing eased a little.

But then he made the mistake to open his eyes. There was no magic glowing hair, no floating lanterns, nothing but impenetrable blackness that swallowed him whole, mercilessly. As best as he could, not really thinking, he pushed his upper body off the ground and pulled his knees to his chest, his forehead pressed against the stones for better footing and something on its left side felt squishy. At first, he didn't even notice it was hurting too. He proceeded to place his good foot on the ground and managed to stand up, tumbling to one side of the cell and having no choice but to put pressure on his bad leg too, which in turn protested vehemently, shooting flashes of white-hot pain through his body and forcing a groan out of him. He gritted his teeth. It didn't matter, he had to get to the entrance, he had to _see the light_, had to reassure himself that there was still something outside of this hellhole. He used the wall to steady himself as he turned around, his hurting back rolling over the rough stones and squishing his hands between them and his body. Something wet trailed down his forehead and stung in his eye as he limped his way to the door, putting more weight on his bad leg than he probably should have while he frantically pushed his sore body forward, hissing and panting and shivering. Finally reaching it, he slumped against the bars and gazed through them, intent on erasing every ounce of darkness from his visual angle, trying desperately not to think about what was behind him. He shifted his weight solely on his good leg and relaxed against the door, his panting slowly turning into deeper, reassuring breaths.

"Come on, you can do this," he muttered to himself, voice quavering. He was actually starting to believe that it was true, when one stray thought wandered, making him aware of the fact that this would be his living condition for an indefinite amount of time and when the sunlight was beginning to fade he came to the realization that he could, in fact, _not_ do this.

* * *

Rapunzel had seen every corner of the castle now because she was searching. She hadn't seen Eugene since he had left the dining hall hours ago and she had finished yet another painting in the meantime. But night was slowly falling and a nagging feeling was starting to creep into the back of her mind. Where _was_ he? Maybe Prince Adamus had seen him. His room was the only one she hadn't checked yet. Who knew, maybe the two were currently spending some quality bonding time together.

With a new flicker of hope she headed for his chamber, taking a deep breath before knocking calmly on his door.

"Come in," she heard his voice from inside and pushed the door open to reveal a giant, mostly empty room to her. She let her eyes wander. It was even larger than hers (not that she complained, she liked hers better anyway) and looked much more... glorious? taking into account all the gold ornaments that coated the walls. She doubted she could live here since there was no space for paintings.

The prince sat on a broad wooden chair, back turned to her and body bent over a desk. She was disappointed when she realized that he was the only occupant in the room. When she didn't move and remained silent for a while, the prince craned his neck to look at her and waved her over.

"Come here, I need you to help me out a bit." Hesitantly, she did as she was told and soon stood next to him. Having a good look at his desk, she could see that there were various drawings scattered on its surface. She picked one up and studied it.

"What are these?" she asked when she couldn't make any sense of the lines. The prince made an extreme effort of rising from his chair and eyed the drawing in her hands, chuckling lightly and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"You're holding it the wrong way up. Here." He took it from her, turned it around and placed it back in her hand.

"Oh," she acknowledged with a blush and was rather frustrated when she still didn't know what it was supposed to be.

The prince tilted his head at her expectantly and she couldn't shake the feeling that he judged her for not being able to tell what it was. And then there was this arm around her shoulder which felt quite out of place.

"So, what is it?" she finally asked, turning so that she stood in front of him and he was forced to lower his arm.

He sighed heavily. "It's the outline of a dress."

Rapunzel frowned. "A dress? Why are you drawing a dress?"

He smirked. "It's a wedding dress."

Her eyes lit up. Sure, she'd never attended a wedding but she had read about them and they sounded beautiful. Definitely something she wanted to see one day. "Is it for you? I mean, for your bride? Are you gonna get married? Am I invited?"

Adamus laughed and Rapunzel couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something fundamental. "Yes to all of your questions." He took her hands. "You'll technically be the guest of honor."

"Technically?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Rapunzel," the prince began, stumbling a little over her name. "I'm sure you know why I'm here."

The princess narrowed her eyes slightly. "Yes, you want to get to know me."

He chuckled again. "It's more than that. Princess, you're eighteen now and at that age most princesses are already married."

"... So?" she asked slowly, warily.

"So, it's time for you to choose a husband. You're lucky I happen to be here since no other prince bothered to stop by." Rapunzel's eyes widened and she tried to draw her hands back but he kept a firm grip around them. "Not that it matters because none of them would be better for you than me."

Rapunzel was beginning to understand what he meant but she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to understand, so she feigned ignorance. "What do you mean?"

He huffed and shook his head, eyes shifting towards the high ceiling before fixing her with a solemn gaze. "I mean…" He let go of one of her hands and she quickly snatched it back, then he reached into one of his drawers and held up a small box in front of her. Rapunzel's eyes briefly landed on it and flicked back to his face, her eyebrows drawn together. "Princess Rapunzel, I know you're probably expecting some big fuss to accompany your proposal but I think since there's no other suitor besides me I don't need to bother with fireworks and romantic carriage rides in the moonlight. Let me show you that a prince is much better than a thief." Rapunzel scowled as he opened the small box, revealing a ring. She briefly wondered if Eugene used to sound so over-confident and conceited when he was still running around as Flynn Rider. She found it hard to picture. Also, she had loved it when Eugene had told her the same thing the prince had just said, with reversed roles. In the situation at hand she felt like running, too, however she didn't want Adamus to chase her. In this case, she'd run to get away from him.

At least he had the decency to drop to one knee when he said, "Will you marry me?"

Rapunzel's jaw dropped, the expression gaining a satisfied smirk from the prince. "Is that a yes?" he inquired self-assuredly while standing up and reaching out a hand to cup her face but she recoiled and bumped against the desk behind her.

"Are you insane? I thought I made a statement back there!" she finally let her anger take control, pointing at nothing particular on the floor behind her. What made him think she would ever say yes?

He tilted his head and eyed her suspiciously. "Now, that's not the reaction I expected."

"What _did_ you expect?" she asked, untamed fury in her eyes that made him take a cautious step back.

"Yes? Why _aren't _you saying yes?"

"Why am I- You know why!" She displayed the obvious answer on her face.

"Oh come on, you've barely known him for five days!" he argued, fueling the heated debate.

"It feels like five years to me!"

"Got you twisted around his little finger, doesn't he? Get to know me for five days and you-"

"No! You don't know him! You're nothing like him!"

"You can't possibly be serious. He's a _thief_." The prince spat the last word with such disgust that Rapunzel was taken aback for a second but then her anger flared up even stronger. "He _was_ a thief!" And she was not even sure about that anymore.

"Doesn't matter," he snarled and averted his eyes, just to fix her with a determined stare a moment later, clarifying, "You can't marry a convict."

Rapunzel gasped. She had no idea about royal life and its merits and hindrances but she hoped with all her heart that he was wrong. "Says who?" she spat with more uncertainty than she had intended.

That annoying smirk spread over his lips again. "Ask your parents. I'm sure they can clue you in." Rapunzel scowled at him some more before spinning around in search of her parents because if that was true this was probably going to be her last night in the castle. She wouldn't stay here without Eugene and once her parents decided they had showed enough gratitude to her rescuer that they had no qualms about throwing him out anymore, she'd go with him.

Furious and disappointed, she slammed the prince's door shut behind her, determined to never open it again.

* * *

Queen Melissa marveled at Rapunzel's handiwork. She was once again in her daughter's room and looked at the new painting that had been added to her wall not long ago, judging by the fresh smell of the color. The Queen was fond of Rapunzel's artful and vibrant style that had a touch of playfulness to it. Her latest achievement showed a tavern, the sign 'Snuggly Duckling' placed at a considerable distance from it while the interior of it was the sole focus. She narrowed her eyes a little as she let her gaze wander over each individual displayed in the picture. One thing that struck her as odd and that Rapunzel probably did subconsciously was that the colors she used for Eugene made him seem somewhat brighter than everything else in the painting. Only a halo would have been more obvious. Then again, when she had occasionally come in to check on Rapunzel she had noticed how much more time she had spent on painting Eugene, so that might have been intentional. It would also explain the fact that Rapunzel had specifically requested "beautiful, bright blue, and brown, deep, mesmerizing brown. And white too, a radiant, pure white without stains or gray tones in it."

Melissa shook her head, smiling. Her daughter had fallen for this man beyond hope.

She was torn from her musings when the door to the room burst open and she twirled around to find a very agitated-looking Rapunzel in the doorway.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Melissa asked immediately, striding towards her to comfort her if need be. And she was sure it would be, as she spotted unshed tears glistening in her daughter's eyes.

"Mom," she croaked. "Prince Adamus said I had to marry a prince, that- that I couldn't marry-"

The Queen knew immediately what she wanted to say when a hiccup cut her off. She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter's head, pulling her close. Rapunzel flung her arms around her torso. "It's okay, darling. Your father and I, we have agreed that we won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Rapunzel noticeably relaxed in her arms and let out a relieved laugh. "Everything's fine then? Once I'm really a princess and feel ready I can marry Eugene? I mean, if he's okay with it?" She pulled back a little to look at her mother with hopeful eyes. Melissa bit her lower lip. Liam and her hadn't exactly come to a final conclusion concerning that matter yet. It was a difficult decision but could she really tell her daughter the truth when she looked at her like _that_?

"Once you're really a princess you're going to have quite a few benefits," she told her calmly while stroking her hair.

Rapunzel eyed her a bit warily but seemed to be satisfied, much to her mother's relief.

"The prince asked me to marry him," she blurted a moment later.

Melissa blinked at her. "He did?" She didn't even try to sound surprised.

"You knew," Rapunzel deadpanned. "Why didn't you tell me what he wanted here? I'd have kicked him out immediately!"

At that, Melissa couldn't suppress a laugh. "Honey, I feared that's exactly what you'd do. But you can't just _kick him out_. He's a prince after all and that would reflect badly on our kingdom, you must understand."

Rapunzel sighed and slumped against her mother. "I don't like him," she pouted.

"Neither do I," Melissa admitted with a helpless shrug and a chuckle.


	11. Gray Areas

Prince Adamus couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had gone after the princess to make sure she was all right (and maybe hear for himself how her parents would talk some sense into her) and now they had the _audacity_ to just throw over all the laws and rules and traditions because this naïve little girl would rather marry a blasted thief than him? Who did she think she was? Who did her _mother_ think she was? He could understand that a girl who had been locked up in a tower for as long as she could remember had no idea about how royal life worked but the _Queen_? Who had been the ruler of Corona for decades?

Then again, didn't women always let their emotions control their actions? They certainly behaved like his own mother which was why his father had practically taken over running their kingdom all on his own when he realized his wife was too weak to make necessary decisions. He just hoped that King Liam had a similar mindset, otherwise they were going to run their own kingdom into the ground. Fools.

He leaned against the doorframe while trying to stay rational when they came to their completely _irrational_ understanding – until they started insulting him _personally_ instead of the system. He tensed up and his hands balled into fists while he scowled at their backs. Never before had he been met with so much disrespect. He had to admit, his anger was mostly directed at the Queen for putting such silly ideas in her daughter's head. After all, the princess was just a stupid eighteen year old girl with no life experience - pretty, sure, and with a good inheritance (the best one he knew of) - but her personality and intelligence left much to be desired. But she was still young and could be shaped to be more suitable to him and royal life in general. Although he had an inkling that it wasn't going to be that easy. She seemed very stubborn and set in her ways. It was going to be difficult to turn her mindset around completely but he was convinced he could do it, his own way, without any of these people who had a bad influence on her around.

He wasn't going to make a scene here, though and decided he'd heard just about enough for now. Maybe instead he should take a walk through Corona and make sure the kingdom was even worth all the trouble he'd be going through. He had only seen glimpses of it when he arrived and besides the less than adequate behavior some of the citizens had displayed (he mentally added that to the list of things he was going to change), he thought that this place looked really promising and in the right hands it could blossom into something even greater.

When he stepped out of the castle into the dusk and made his way towards town the guard captain approached him at a jog. He rolled his eyes, ready to dismiss the intruder immediately.

"Your Highness," the captain addressed him and bowed. "We've got Flynn Rider."

In an instant Adamus' mood improved significantly. A smile crept over his face. "Just the kind of news I needed to hear. I must admit, I didn't expect such results so soon. Maybe you're due for a raise."

The captain puffed out his chest a little further. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I hope the King and Queen will agree."

Adamus briefly glanced at the castle behind him. "I will let them know and I'll make sure to put in a good word for you. But for the time being we shouldn't bother them with it. Maybe only after we've ensured that he won't be able to do any more harm. The princess and her parents are still too upset over the recent events and we shouldn't unnerve them any further. I take it he is securely locked away?"

"In the most secure, best guarded area of the prison."

"Good." Adamus smirked. "Take me there."

* * *

Ever since the Lost Princess' crown had been stolen from right under his nose, Angus hadn't gotten any decent sleep. But now the culprit was finally caught and served his punishment behind iron bars. That was reason to celebrate if there ever was one, so in order to mark the occasion he and his daughter decided to cook an extraordinary dinner. It was mostly him who made that decision. And it would have been a lot more fun if said daughter hadn't decided to take a vow of silence. But as it was, she wouldn't utter a single word during the preparation, appearing to be deep in thought. Angus only barely avoided a catastrophe a couple of times since she either almost seasoned with chili instead of salt or got dangerously close to the fire and the cauldron, not even _registering_ when he placed his hand on her head to turn her around. She was completely out of it and he had yet to find out why.

When they sat on opposite sides of the small dining table, and instead of attacking her food like she normally did, she just stared at it, shoving the components from one side of the plate to the other he decided it was time that she let him in on her contemplation.

"Sophie, aren't you hungry?" he asked insistently. Her head snapped up as expected but her expression was unreadable, almost cryptic. Then she sighed.

"I am but... I don't like the occasion," she mumbled, averting her gaze.

Angus narrowed his eyes. "The occasion? You mean the capturing-a-long-wanted-thief-occasion? Why _wouldn't_ you like it?" he replied, a little annoyed that she wasn't appreciating his achievement. She took a deep breath and scowled at him, the hostile expression taking him aback slightly.

"Because it's wrong."

"Wrong? What do you mean?"

She looked him straight in the eye with an expression as stoic as he'd only ever seen on her mother's face. And it basically meant 'you will listen now because I'm being dead-serious here'. "He's good."

If Angus had taken a bite of his food already he was sure he'd choke on it now. Instead he just gaped at her, then laughed and then frowned when she didn't budge.

"You can't be serious. I told you about him, didn't I?" He thought he had made it clear who exactly this Flynn Rider was and what he had done. This was as much an official legal matter as a personal retribution. Among many other despicable acts he had outright humiliated him, as well as the whole royal legion the day he had stolen the crown _and _the day he had escaped prison. He was certain that that was enough to win her over to his side. Apparently, he was wrong.

"And I met him."

"You can hardly call _that_ 'meeting him'." She narrowed her eyes and he was surprised at how dangerous she could look. Sophie might be shy but she was _stubborn_. It had never been a problem before because she had always agreed with him, so being on the receiving end of her glare was a new experience and not one he needed a second round of.

"I met him before." Now that was raising some red flags.

"What happened, what did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to _me_, he-," she interrupted herself, visibly reconsidering her answer but Angus didn't give her time to do so as his face darkened.

"What else do we need to add to his criminal records?" he asked grimly and a little impatiently.

"Nothing!" Sophie snapped immediately as her eyes widened. "No, you don't understand! I can't tell you what he did but he didn't do anything bad. He helped me!" Angus narrowed his eyes warily. "And why can't you tell me if it was supposedly _not_ a bad thing?"

Sophie seemed to struggle for a response, an inner conflict visible on her face before she barked, "You wouldn't understand. Just believe me, please, he's good!"

Angus couldn't suppress a derisive snort, even though he probably should have tried harder, judging by the way Sophie's glare became more vicious. Who had taught her to glare like that?

"He's a wanted criminal, Sophie, I know you're still too young to understand a lot of things but even you should be aware that that's not a good reputation to have."

His daughter, however, looked unimpressed by that statement. "I don't care about reputations. I care about actions."

Angus blinked when he realized that she had just recited one of his life lessons. "That wasn't what I... Sophie, _Flynn Rider_ doesn't help anyone, he's one of the most arrogant and selfish people alive."

"You've got to be kidding me," Sophie said in annoyance, crossing her arms while stumbling a little over the unfamiliar words but, hadn't he _heard_ that sentence today already? More than once?

"I am not _kidding_ you, Sophie, wherever you picked that phrase up. I'm trying to explain the truth to you."

"Well, then you apparently don't know the truth. Eugene isn't selfish!"

Angus slumped back into his chair and blew out a sigh of relief. Now everything was clear.

"I get it. He told you he was Eugene Fitzherbert, didn't he?" He chuckled condescendingly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "He's even more audacious than I thought. Sweetheart, don't believe a word he says. He's a fraud. He... _charms_ people into thinking that he's trustworthy until they become careless and he can take advantage of the situation by stealing their goods and chattels. Many people have reported that kind of deception to me." What he didn't mention was that some had claimed that their preceding conversation almost compensated their loss. Almost.

Sophie shook her head in vigorous denial. "He didn't _charm_ me. And he didn't steal anything from me. On the contrary..." Her voice was barely audible at the end of her statement and since she couldn't bother to speak up it probably wasn't worth his attention.

"You don't possess anything worth stealing anyway." He knew it was mean but her continuous defense of his arch-enemy annoyed him to no small extent. As expected, she shot him a glare but there was more to it than just anger because of what he said, something akin to an objection she couldn't voice. He really did not appreciate that she was clearly keeping secrets from him. "So, you're telling me he didn't do anything against the law?"

While she thought about his question, a broad range of emotions flickered across her face. At first she looked a little sad, then she bit her lip. A second later she smiled briefly and then frowned at the ceiling. Angus raised an eyebrow when she looked at him again. "He didn't… uhm, take anything that wasn't his for himself, if that's what you want to know. So, no, everything stayed with their rightful owners." She shot him a cheeky smile. "Their actual rightful, rightful owner."

Angus frowned at her. "So he did do something illegal." On the one hand he was genuinely interested in how their encounter had gone and why she wanted to keep it secret but on the other he didn't want to accidentally encourage her into thinking that it would change anything about his past crimes and subsequent punishment.

Sophie's smile immediately made way for her scowl again. "Why can't you just trust me, dad?"

He sighed heavily. "I trust that you believe that he did the right thing but I can't ignore the facts. Please try to forget about him."

"What, because you're going to hang him anyway?" Her defiant posture was betrayed by the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Sophie…," he trailed of, not quite knowing what to say.

"I'll go to bed," she announced, sluggishly sliding off of her chair and turning to leave, eyes fixed on the floor.

"This discussion isn't over, young lady!" he called over the table because he really didn't want to let her go to bed in this state.

She stopped and sighed. "It's not a discussion if you don't listen to me," she mumbled grimly. His heart sank a little as he watched her retreating back. He had never heard her sound so disappointed in all her life. And the worst part was that said disappointment was directed at _him_ and he couldn't stand that thought. It had to be sorted out as soon as possible.

"Great…," he murmured when, to his dismay, he realized that his meal had gone cold as well since his daughter had left him no opportunity to touch it. Not that he had much appetite left anyway. He propped up his head on the table and pouted. His eyes fell on the drawing of his wife on the wall.

"What?" he asked defensively. She did nothing, just kept staring at him accusingly. At least that's what he imagined.

After a moment he grunted and said, "_Fine_" before going after their daughter.

* * *

Someone's footsteps echoed loudly down the staircase and through the antechamber in front of Eugene's cell. He was still leaning against the bars, eyes squeezed shut while he focused on his breathing. Not a good time to hyperventilate.

He had no idea how much time had passed. The approaching sound was a welcome distraction because it kept his mind occupied.

As the footsteps came closer the pause between each step became longer until they finally stopped right in front of his cell.

Sighing heavily, Eugene lifted his eyelids. A guard with graying hair had taken stance there, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. Eugene had actually expected more of a satisfied expression but he was too tired to care, so he just stared back at him wearily.

"Prisoner, I'm here to replace your handcuffs," he announced grimly. Eugene's gaze wandered to his hands and he just now realized that the guard was holding a pair of unconnected handcuffs.

"How thoughtful of you," he meant to snarl but it sounded more drowsily than mocking.

"Hey, if I had my way you wouldn't be granted this luxury," he hissed and went to open the doors. "Don't try any tricks," he warned. Eugene doubted he'd get far with his leg which had been throbbing like hell during the past few... hours? Just like his head.

"I will try to behave myself."

The guard yanked the rusty gate open and grabbed Eugene's arm, twirling him around with ease while Eugene once again squeezed his eyes shut against the darkness and pain.

The guard roughly unshackled him and then paused. After a few moments of uncertain silence Eugene asked, "Is the key stuck or what?"

"_R and E_," the guard said in a strange voice and Eugene furrowed his brow in momentary confusion. "That's not your bracelet." He half expected an 'is it?' to follow the statement but it never came. It wasn't a question, it was an accusation. One that he had no strength left to argue over.

"Yes, it is but you don't believe me anyway."

"It looks like something out of the royal family's possession."

Eugene smiled slightly at that. "At least one thing you got right." His smile faded when the guard quickly slid it off of his wrist and spun him around.

"You think this is funny? You're aware that this doesn't really ease your sentence," he barked. Eugene blinked a couple times against the unfamiliar brightness. "Not that it was possible after what I hold against you." That genuinely piqued the former thief's interest. "And what would that be?" The guard's expression turned even darker and Eugene wondered what he had done wrong this time.

"You don't even remember, do you?" the older man continued to spit with venom. "The day you stole from my wife? The heirloom? The pendant? Of course I can't expect you to care about one particular heist out of the countless ones you've committed." He reinforced his anger by slapping the new handcuffs around his sore wrists with unnecessary roughness that made Eugene hiss through clenched teeth. Then his eyes widened. The elderly woman, of course he had seen her before! He'd known her! And if she and this guard were close... He was in deep trouble. Not that he hadn't been before. Besides, how many times did they want to make him say '_You've got to be kidding me_'?

"You know full well that it didn't belong to her," he retorted, an expression on his face not unlike anger. Back then he had been asked to 'retrieve' the necklace because it rightfully belonged to her brother, a merchant, who he owed because he had caught him in the act of stealing from him and hadn't turned him in, so he couldn't really say no. He had also shown him the testament and Eugene remembered feeling a nagging sensation and a vague determination that urged him to comply with the man's wish.

The guard glared at him and Eugene was convinced that he was aware who was in the right here. That didn't stop the other man from being upset about it, though.

"_You_ stole from her and _I _will bring you to justice for it. Nobody will believe you if your word stands against mine." As frustrating as it was, he was right. Nobody would care about what he said without a witness.

"I don't suppose you brought any candles?" Eugene mumbled, changing the topic in what wasn't even an attempt at getting something out of this.

The guard snorted derisively. "Wake up already, Rider." Eugene wished he could because this was slowly turning into a full-blown nightmare. Moments later the prison gate was slammed back shut and he was left with an ill feeling deep in his gut.

"Be careful with the bracelet," he ordered stoically as he watched the guard's retreating back which tensed up briefly at the commanding tone. He stopped to let the former thief know one last thing.

"It doesn't suit you anyway." Eugene couldn't help but feel a twinge of humiliation at that. The idea of living in the castle seemed less and less appropriate to him, provided he'd ever see it again.

With a little luck, though, the guard would (proudly) present the bracelet to the King and Queen (maybe even the princess herself) and one thing would lead to the next.

Then again, Eugene didn't seem to be having a lot of luck lately.


	12. Faith

During (a slightly delayed) dinner Rapunzel was sitting in front of her full plate, her head propped up on one hand while she was absently petting Pascal with the other one. He had settled himself next to her food (with a little bowl of his own) and was looking at her with big eyes that were laced with concern.

She didn't feel hungry. She felt a lot of things – worry, sadness, uncertainty, loneliness, a weird sense of déjà vu, maybe even a tiny little bit of anger (directed at who, she didn't know), but no appetite. Maybe it was because all those emotions had already settled in the pit of her stomach that there was no room left for anything physical.

She sighed heavily and looked up at her mother who offered her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," she said softly.

Rapunzel ran a hand through her hair. "He will if he can," she mumbled and her gaze shifted to her father whom she had barely seen that day due to royal business. He didn't say anything but she could see in his eyes that he wasn't as convinced as his wife was. There was something else, too. There was an aura of glum knowing about him. Rapunzel tilted her head. She wasn't sure if she should feel hopeful or worried. "What's on your mind?"

He glanced at his wife who shook her head slowly, determinedly, and looked back at his daughter in an uneasy manner. "I know that assuming things about him won't help anyone right now but…" He trailed off and shook his head harshly, apparently deciding that _assuming things about him won't help anyone_. "It's interesting that we haven't seen him ever since you two met Prince Adamus. I can see that he really likes you but what if he thinks that he isn't good enough for you? What if he came to the conclusion that a prince would be a more suitable match for you? I'm not necessarily talking about Prince Adamus of course." He quickly added the last part after his wife gave him a reprimanding look. "But maybe he just wants to give you some space, so you can make up your mind on your own." He exchanged a look with his wife that told Rapunzel he was at least somewhat justified in reaching that conclusion. She wondered what Eugene had said that led them to believe that.

"He wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye," Rapunzel retorted with unfaltering certainty. "And he's not the kind of person to let anyone dissuade him from his path. He wouldn't just give up. Or walk away…" _Unless he loses interest in something_, she added mentally and thought about her crown. But he couldn't have lost interest in her, could he? So suddenly? Everything had seemed so perfect between them. It made no sense. She gritted her teeth when Gothel's words of discouragement at the campfire planted self-doubts in her mind once again. Rapunzel would undoubtedly be the one to blame in her eyes.

She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. Gothel had been wrong, Eugene had proven that irrefutably. And he had given her a promise. Although she had to wonder if promises were as serious to Eugene as they were to her. But she had to admit that she also found it suspicious that he had disappeared right after she had met the prince and she wouldn't put past him that he might have had something to do with it. She was definitely going to ask him about it.

Either way, Eugene was more than good enough for her and she didn't want anyone else by her side. Why did everyone around her feel like trying to convince her otherwise? Like they knew better than her and Eugene? There was no 'more suitable match'. Rapunzel couldn't shake the feeling that what her father had said about Eugene was actually him voicing his own thoughts.

"He wouldn't. That's why he'll be back. And then he's going to have to face me in a pillow fight for making us worry so much about him. I won't let him get off scot-free." Her mother tried her best to ease the tension.

It worked. Rapunzel's face lit up slightly and she grabbed her fork.

"… He better come back. I was _just_ starting to like him," King Liam said but the playful expression quickly vanished from his face. Rapunzel smiled at him even though he was obviously not completely on board with their relationship yet. But they'd get there, she'd make sure of it. That was the least of her concerns right now, though, she thought as she was chewing her vegetables.

Her mother leaned forward a little. "I heard the staff is quite fond of him, too. Except for the kitchen staff. You should have seen the mess he made while looking for the ingredients to your hazelnut soup in the middle of the night. They were convinced someone had broken in and plundered the supplies. But they begrudgingly admitted that they _did_ think the soup was pretty good."

The Queen's tale made Rapunzel laugh, and fond memories of that night came back to her. Now she was sure that Eugene hadn't walked away. Not willingly.

Not by choice.

She winced a little when she remembered the promise she had given him. She really hoped that her instinct was mistaken and she hadn't broken her promise. But what else could she do? How was she supposed to find him? What did people do when they were looking for someone they couldn't find themselves?

Her eyes widened. "Wanted posters! Somebody must have seen him." He could probably have snuck out of the kingdom unseen but could anybody have _taken_ him so stealthily? She doubted it. "I need paper and ink." _And I'm going to draw his nose right_.

* * *

"I still think it sounds like a good name for a clothing store."

"'R and E – We heart clothing'."

"Morons. They're obviously initials."

"Well, duh! I was just hoping for something less cheesy. We have nothing better to do than use our imagination anyway."

Sigh.

"So, Rider's got a girlfriend, eh? What could be her name?"

"Hmm… 'Rider and Elizabeth'."

"'Rider and Emily'."

"'Rider and Eleanor'."

"Why would he use his surname though? Sounds odd to me."

"Maybe he chose it because he thinks it has a better ring than 'Flynn'?"

"Nah, I don't think so. And besides, I'm still convinced the bracelet isn't even his."

"Yeah, like I said, it looks like it belongs to someone from the royal family."

"Hmm, R…" _Gasp_. "Ohhh, how about '_Rapunzel'_?"

"… and Eugene, of course!"

Slow, unenthusiastic clapping followed the guards' realization. "Wow, that only took you approximately ten times as long as it should have considering that I already told you my name," Eugene said wearily, burying his head in the crook of his right arm while he was leaning against the cell door with his left side in order to put minimal pressure on his right leg. In a different situation it would have probably looked like a casual stance.

Two of the three guards that were currently seated by the small wooden table in the middle of the antechamber exchanged confused looks but the guard who had taken the bracelet from him shot him a glare. "What do you mean? Your name is what lay the false trail."

All Eugene could do was roll his closed eyes and sigh heavily at that. He was so tired of all this. He was tired in general. But he had to admit, he was glad that the guards were keeping him company and, most importantly, distracted him from the darkness behind him.

"What if he's telling the truth? He had the bracelet and keeps insisting on his story, quite vehemently, and he sounds genuinely convinced of it himself. Now, that isn't saying a lot on its own but nobody has actually _seen_ Eugene Fitzherbert yet. At least not that I know of. And 'Flynn Rider' does sound kind of made up now that I think about it."

Eugene almost tumbled over when he straightened up abruptly. He quickly grabbed the bars to steady himself and stared at the guards with renewed interest. Were they _actually_ considering it now? The guard had made really good points (at least in his opinion) and his words had a lot more weight than Eugene's. Either way, at least they weren't making fun of the idea anymore. It was a step in the right direction but he feared that the subsequent steps would be too small to be able to reach their destination on time. He couldn't make them pick up speed either.

"You don't _actually_ believe that, do you?"

"Well, at this point I don't _want_ to believe it." He shot a rather troubled look in Eugene's direction who in turn threw his head back and let out a puff of breath, only to snap his gaze at them again a moment later with wide eyes, biting his lip when he noticed the darkness creeping into his field of vision. Reflexively, he placed his right hand next to his head as a shield and proceeded to rub his temple in order to make it look less out of place.

The guard from before stepped closer to his cell and raised an eyebrow at him. "So, you're saying you know the princess?"

"Of course I know Blondie!" he burst out and mentally slapped himself when one of the other guards answered, "Blondie, huh? Ever even caught a glimpse of her? She has _brown_ hair."

Eugene attributed this stupid mistake to his growing headache and tiredness. Not that it changed anything. Why did he have to get so used to that nickname? And why was he so unconvincing at being convincing? That had rarely been a problem before.

"_I know_," he stressed. "She also has light freckles on her nose. Green eyes but with a little bit of brown around her pupils if you look closely. Never wears shoes. Has a little fro- _chameleon_ named Pascal as her best friend. Hazelnut soup is her favorite food. Her dream used to be to see the floating lanterns from close up. She has an amazing singing voice and even plays the guitar. She loves painting and baking and, honestly, I don't think there's anything she can't do."

Talking about Rapunzel seemed so weird to him. And saddened him deeply. Earlier that day he had still been with her and their lives had been mostly carefree. He had thought nothing could ever separate them anymore, not after what they had been through. Now he doubted he'd ever see her again and this time he wouldn't even get the chance to say goodbye. What if she thought he had left her? Somebody could have made her believe so. He just hoped he had made his feelings for her clear enough before leaving. Then again, all of this would probably be easier if she didn't like him anymore.

The guards remained silent and exchanged questioning looks as Eugene watched them during his little speech. They didn't say anything for a while when he was done either. There were a lot more things he could list but if this didn't achieve anything neither would those. He also didn't want to accidentally prattle away. He didn't really have the presence of mind to trust himself not to do that.

Then the one who had taken his bracelet crossed his arms and said, "We can't prove any of this, so you might as well just be making all of it up. Or heard it from someone else. Except for the things they already stated in the newspaper, of course."

If he wasn't so tired, Eugene might have gotten angry. He was starting to think that these guys (and especially _this_ particular guy, for obvious reasons) didn't really care if he was Eugene or not, but because they knew he was _Flynn Rider_ they just wanted to see him hang either way. And that wasn't a very comforting thought. Far from it. "All you have to do, is _ask_," he drawled.

"Don't bother," said a fourth voice. "He's lying."

Eugene's heart sank when he saw Prince Adamus come walking down the stairs with the captain tagging along. He was starting to believe that fate had decided to only grant one of them, either Rapunzel or Eugene, their freedom at a time. Their togetherness in freedom always seemed to get cut short after a very brief amount of time when they were driven apart by someone and at least one of them got locked up somewhere. He had to admit, after spending eighteen years locked away in a tower, it was only fair that it was Rapunzel's turn to be free now. He ran a hand through his hair and wondered when he had decided that fate was an actual thing and he was no longer able to change his own future.

"Your Highness, he had this with him. Probably stole it from the princess." The guard handed him the bracelet and Adamus inspected it lazily.

"Indeed. She's been looking for it." All eyes were on Eugene. There was a rather unfriendly mix of emotions displayed on their faces. Anger, accusation, contempt and… disappointment? How could he disappoint them if they weren't even expecting anything good from him? Or if the _exact thing_ they had accused him of doing had just been confirmed? Why couldn't they possess the _decency_ to at least give him the _benefit_ of not being disappointed in him among _all_other things? He could barely believe how much this riled him up.

Beyond frustrated, he almost slammed his head against the door but, realizing that it would help neither his headache nor the gash on his forehead he settled for just slumping his shoulders and dropping his chin to his chest. "You've got to be- god, _nevermind_," he mumbled with closed eyes.

"I'll give it back to her myself." Adamus set the bracelet down on the table and gestured for the guards to leave. "I want to speak to him alone for a minute," he said, approaching Eugene's cell with an unobtrusive smirk on his face.

* * *

The evening air smelled fresh and sweet after the rain had ceased and a cool breeze was blowing through streets that were illuminated by the soft glow seeping out of the houses' windows.

Despite the pleasant weather and the peaceful atmosphere, Angus was feeling anything but relaxed. He was starting to really regret his decision and he was cursing his soft side that was all too eager to comply with Sophie's every wish (_almost_ every wish), no matter how much he disagreed with her. Or maybe it was because she rarely ever disagreed with him that he wasn't quite sure how to respond to that.

More than once he asked himself just what the _hell_ he was thinking guiding his _seven year old_ daughter to the _most secure_ part of the _prison_ so late in the evening because she wanted to…, he pinched the bridge of his nose, she wanted to _talk_ to _the most wanted thief in the kingdom_. What the _he_-

"You're the best dad in the world! I promise you won't regret this."

Okay, maybe he didn't _completely _regret this. And besides, what could go wrong with him and the other guards around? She'd be safe. _But we can't protect her mind_.

* * *

"You don't look so good, _Rider_," Adamus said, positioning himself in front of the cell, so that he was blocking out most of the light that came from the torches in the other room. Eugene gulped and tried his best to focus on standing his goddamn ground.

"Don't pretend like you don't know my real name. Rapunzel won't be pleased when she learns that you've known about me this whole time."

Adamus shrugged. "Hey, I've only learned about this a quarter-hour ago. And once I deem it worth mentioning I'm afraid it's going to be too late for you." Eugene just gritted his teeth, not daring to raise his voice as a particularly vicious shudder ran down his spine.

Adamus lowered his voice a little. "And besides, I don't think she'd care all that much. She doesn't seem to be missing you a whole lot. She isn't even looking for you." He drew his eyebrows together and lifted a finger to his chin. "In fact, she's been seeking out _me_ instead."

Eugene let out a low growl. "Probably to hit you with her frying pan," he mumbled, barely audible. Raising his voice he added, "Even if Rapunzel did like you, she'd stop as soon as she found out how you're treating me. She wouldn't tolerate _anyone_ getting treating like this."

"Not even you?"

"No, not even _you_. How about you stop harassing her and go back to wherever you've come from?"

"I actually intend to stay after our marriage," Adamus replied nonchalantly.

Eugene's eyes widened in shock but then he let out a snarl. "She'll never marry you."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Her parents agree with me and even you have to admit that your affiliation would be less than beneficial to everyone but you. Are you really _that_ selfish?"

"In case you didn't realize, she doesn't care about wealth or luxury. She cares about people. And freedom. And dreams. And-"

"Hmm, you're right. Maybe we aren't such a good match after all." Eugene didn't even dare to hope that anything good would come of this. Adamus lowered his voice to a whisper. "Perhaps I should just marry her to become the rightful ruler of Corona. That sounds like a reasonable idea actually."

Eugene clenched his fists around the iron bars. "Is that really all she is to you? A means to achieve your own personal gain? Then you're not better than-" He was actually kind of glad that the prince cut him off then because revealing Gothel's name could have led the prince to confront Rapunzel about it.

"Than you?" Adamus drawled with a smirk that he quickly dropped. "Come on, do you really think I'm buying the whole you being in love with her thing? Oh please, stop lying to yourself already. People like you only care about one thing and that's money. As if a naïve, little girl like her could change that."

"Stop talking about her like that!" Eugene said, baring his teeth. "Just stay away from her."

"Oh, so you're giving orders now? That's cute but it's not how things work here. I mean look how far you've fallen. Nobody is going to come and save you. That's a promise."

* * *

"So, he was wearing that bracelet, huh?" Isaac asked one of the younger guards after the prince had dismissed them.

"Yeah. We're pretty sure the initials mean 'Rapunzel and Eugene'. And there's a heart and everything. Definitely a love confession."

Isaac stopped, raised his hand to the back of his helmet, and turned to look at the prince and the thief who seemed to be having a heated debate about something. He could only make out bits and pieces but he was pretty certain that they were talking about the princess. Rider appeared to be quite passionate about his side of the discussion.

And for one brief moment it all made sense to Isaac. The whole story, Rider's persistency in insisting that he was Eugene Fitzherbert, the newspaper articles just forgetting about Flynn Rider, Maximus' behavior _both_ times (the horse was unusually smart after all), the fact that no one knew what Eugene looked like or who he was, the rumors of the princess and Flynn Rider being spotted together in the kingdom… The _other_ rumors, not the ones about him abusing her.

He rubbed his left temple and reminded himself of all _those_ rumors, Rider's past crimes and what he knew about his personality, the prince's words and his own very reasonable thoughts. After all, this was Flynn Rider they were talking about, the most wanted thief in the kingdom, not some petty, half-heartedly committed thief who stole to feed his family and prayed to the gods to forgive him after every little crime he committed. It was good judgement not to believe him, right? He really, really hoped he wasn't currently making a huge mistake.

A girl's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up and, to his great surprise, saw Angus and his daughter walking down the stairs, and swiftly approached them.

"What are you doing here? What is _she_ doing here? It's significantly past visiting hours. Scratch that. This part of the prison doesn't _have_ visiting hours."

Sophie crossed her arms and pouted at him. "I thought being a guard's daughter would give me some advantages." She put a hand on the side of his leg in order to peek past him. "Can I talk to Euge- to Flynn?"

Isaac raised an eyebrow at the unexpected request. "Uhm, Prince Adamus is currently talking to him, as you can see, and he asked us to leave them alone." Sophie's eyes widened before she drew her eyebrows together and determinedly stared in the direction of where the two faint voices were coming from. Isaac frowned at her and then directed the same expression at Angus when he started to explain the situation.

"I'm sorry, I know we shouldn't be here but she just wouldn't remain silent about this. We only need a minute. She's safe with all the guards here. I mean, what could go wrong? We're out of here in no time." Isaac knew that Angus was trying not to ramble but the fact that he seemed so unsure of this whole endeavor meant that he still needed to convince himself that what he was doing wasn't just complete insanity.

Isaac ran a hand over his face. "You need to learn to be able to say no to her. My children would be acting up with me if I didn't set clear boundaries." He realized that the three prison guards had come to a halt on the first few steps of the stairs, and motioned for them to keep going. They didn't need to hear everything. He also ignored whatever had just brushed his leg for the purpose of directing all of his attention to his friend.

Angus sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just… Her mother could handle these things way better than me. She understood Sophie in a way I never could and always knew the right things to say and do." He lowered his head.

Isaac placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you miss her. But you're doing a good job, uh, besides the taking-your-daughter-to-the-prison-to-talk-to-a-wanted-thief-thing. You should work on that."

Angus chuckled uneasily. "Yeah, about that… We really drove each other up the wall during dinner. She kept saying these… less than accusing things about Rider. Of course I told her that she was wrong and explained it all to her but I'm not sure she fully understood it." He grabbed his hair with both hands and let out a frustrated grunt. "Honestly, I don't even know why I brought her here and what good this is going to do. I just hope she doesn't get too attached to him… You should have heard her."

Isaac averted his gaze when his own doubts came rushing back. He lowered his voice, so that no one else would hear what he said next. "What if she's right, though?"

Angus looked at him as if he thought the captain had lost his mind. "What, you too now? Are you serious?"

Isaac sighed. "I mean, it _is_ a possibility and I'd feel much more at ease if we actually asked the princess. Just _imagine_ what would happen if he was telling the truth." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "We'd be committing treason."

Angus stared at him with wide eyes and Isaac knew that they were on the same page now. He threw the thief a look. If he actually _was_ the princess' boyfriend they were in deep, deep trouble. But then again, they were just doing their jobs. Flynn's wanted posters were still scattered all over the city and he didn't have a royal pardon. They had their orders, nobody had changed them yet. And whereas the King and Queen were known for their kindness didn't mean he felt comfortable bothering them because of this. Maybe he should make an exception this time, though. From what he knew the princess probably wouldn't mind the disturbance either.

* * *

"Did you really think it was love? You are literally the first man who had crossed paths with her, of course it would be easy for you to manipulate her into thinking she's in love with you. But now that she has more comparison and is able to look at her situation from a new perspective, she's starting to realize how hastily she's been acting." Eugene almost thought he was being reasonable but then the prince was starting to get a little overzealous. "She never loved you. She was simply grateful but now she's actually relieved that she doesn't have to feel compelled to repay you anymore. If she had had the chance she would have gotten rid of you on her own already."

Eugene couldn't help but roll his eyes at the obvious deceit, absentmindedly placing a hand on the right side of his stomach. If only he knew. "Liar."

"I'm not the one with a reputation of lying."

"Hmm yeah, because reputations are everything." He narrowed his eyes. "So, did you just come here to spread lies and bathe in your glee or is there anything useful you want to tell me?" That perhaps wasn't the best thing to say, for all the glee left the prince's face and was replaced by an angry glare. Then again, the fact that he was currently grabbing the iron bars and focusing all his anger on Eugene was probably a good thing after all. Out of the corner of his eyes Eugene noticed movement by the table and his eyes widened slightly when he realized it was Sophie.

Adamus must have thought he was the cause of his surprise because he was smirking again. Or that was just his natural facial expression, who knew.

"Oh, I do," he snarled lowly and narrowed his eyes again. "Listen carefully. You will never get out of here. I will make certain that you are going to get hanged first thing in the morning and then there's nothing standing in the way of me and Rapunzel anymore."

Freshly ignited anger flared up inside Eugene. This douchebag could insult and threaten him all he wanted but threatening to ruin Rapunzel's life was off-limits. This wasn't about Eugene anymore, it was about keeping Rapunzel safe and he would not go down without a fight.

In-between his thoughts he heard a soft gasp behind the prince who was just about to turn around to see where it had come from when Eugene did the one thing he could think of to stop him. He squeezed his hands as far as he could through the spaces between the bars and yanked at the prince's collar, changing his own startled expression to a furious one.

Adamus immediately snapped his head back and glared daggers at him.

"Don't you dare touch her! Don't you dare lay a finger on her in any way! I swear to god, if anything happens to her, if you even so much as taint her happiness, narrow down her freedom or put her in any kind of danger, I'm going to hunt you down and you will never again have a peaceful second for the rest of your life!" It was kind of an empty threat and if he wasn't in prison right now he'd much rather be talking with his fists than words but threats like these were all he had going for him at the moment. Maybe that was for the best, though, since he was already panting after just these few words.

The prince ripped himself out of his grip and took a step back, clearly startled at the ferocity in the other man's voice. Eugene was equally surprised that he still possessed the strength to be able to hold a speech as threatening as this one. He distantly hoped he hadn't scared Sophie too much. When he picked up the faint but urgent "We should go" from her a little further away, he thought he just might have.

But besides all that, he had meant every single word he had said. And he would do everything in his power to follow through with that threat if necessary.

Adamus continued the glaring contest. "I'm not afraid of a dead thief. Enjoy your last night on earth," he said, this time without a smirk or any hint of mocking in his voice, much to Eugene's surprise. He turned to leave and was about to walk towards the table when something made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Where's the bracelet?" he barked in the direction of the captain who turned around from where he was looking up the stairs, eyes wide, and hastily scanned the room, not wanting to be the source of the prince's discontent. When Adamus realized that the captain hadn't taken it and it was supposed to still be lying on the table he turned to face Eugene again.

"Where are you hiding it? Give it back right now or your punishment will be even worse!"

"What, do you want to kill me twice?" he asked dryly and raised an eyebrow. "And besides, how could I have stolen it? I mean I feel flattered that you think I'm capable of stealing a bracelet from a table behind you while talking to you from a locked prison cell but to my great shame I have to admit that not even _I_ am that good."

The prince growled at him once more and turned to address the captain. "Find the thief and once you do, report him to me and I'll bring him to justice myself."

Isaac narrowed his eyes at him. "With all due respect, that's not the way-"

"Just do it!" he barked and stomped towards the stairs.

A tense silence hovered in the air. There was a brief moment when Eugene's eyes met those of the captain and he felt like they had reached some kind of reluctant mutual understanding. Neither of them said a word, though. Eugene tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, trying to read the captain's expression but he couldn't figure out what exactly had caused the sudden comprehension.

He tore his eyes from the other man to watch Adamus disappear and anger spread inside of him once more as he realized the prince was probably on his way to Rapunzel. He just hoped Sophie knew what she was doing. And that she was doing it _fast_. Apparently she had learned more than he had given her credit for when she had watched him the day before. Or she was simply a natural.

If what she had done was for the sole reason that she wanted to have a bracelet like his, he thought he was going to go insane before they ever got a chance to execute him. But whatever her plan was, he found himself putting a lot of faith in her.

Eugene hadn't noticed the captain disappearing but when he came back he was carrying a little bucket with a washcloth on its rim. "Here," he said when he placed it in front of Eugene's cell and replied to his inquiring look, "You might want to-" He gestured briefly at his own forehead.

Eugene blinked at him in surprise, trying to figure out if he was starting to hallucinate. "Uh, thanks?" he said, a little unsure, absently wondering whether it was already too late to prevent an infection anyway.

The captain gave him a terse nod of acknowledgement before leaving to retrieve the guards who were supposed to watch him.


	13. Out of the Frying Pan

Despite having much shorter legs than him, Sophie was practically dragging her father along behind her as she hurried home. If he wasn’t holding her hand she would have been running.

She couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe she had actually done it. _And _gotten away with it. So far.

Her father’s big, warm hand was wrapped around her little one while she kept the incriminating item tightly clutched in the other and tried to relax her tense shoulders, without much success. The soft fabric felt almost scratchy on her palm and she had trouble covering all of it with her tiny fingers.

She swallowed hard and grimaced when the adrenaline in her body got washed away and with a clear mind it finally hit her that she had stolen from a prince and a bunch of guards, among them her father and the captain, right inside a prison. If she had ever imagined her first theft – this was not how it would have gone.

Well, technically she had stolen from a thief, and she wasn’t even talking about Eugene. Stealing from a thief in prison didn’t sound so bad to her anymore.

Still, she couldn’t believe it.

But it had almost been easy even. Sophie knew exactly when adults would start to ignore children during their conversations. Often enough she had tried to draw somebody’s (usually her father’s) attention while they were having an ‘adult-talk’, as he referred to them. This wasn’t even the first time she had done something forbidden in order to put his attentiveness to the test. It had become a habit of her to find out what she could do right in front of him without his knowledge. Making faces at him and other guards, walking away as far as she could and hiding somewhere she wasn’t supposed to go, even once trying to steal his keys. She had never done anything this severe, though. But just this once she was glad that he had completely forgotten about her. She was lucky that the table had been around the corner where neither he nor the captain could see her. And fortunately Eugene had distracted the prince. He might have done it on purpose, now that she thought about it. Perhaps he was even proud of her. She hoped she could ever get a reaction to it from him.

Initially she had definitely come there to talk to him. This wasn’t how she had planned for things to go. She had thought about things to tell Eugene - she wanted to make sure she wasn’t wrong about him and ask him what she could do to help him. But as soon as she had heard the captain mention the bracelet and spotted it on the table shortly afterwards she knew what she had to do. He had shown it to her and told her about it. About the girl with the freckles. The girl who, according to him, was Princess Rapunzel herself; his panicked voice never left her mind ever since he had given her that information when he got arrested.

She bit her lip, remembering his appearance from back then compared to when she had caught a glimpse of him in prison. By far the most unsettling detail was the gash on his forehead and the trail of dried blood on his temple, eyebrow and cheek. The bruise from the day before had still been visible as well. Besides that he had looked quite anxious and exhausted.

So, what good would talking to him have done anyway? Actions spoke louder than words.

Lost in her thoughts she didn’t realize that her father had caught her up and was looking down at her with a concerned frown.

“Sophie, is everything all right?”

Her head snapped up and she quickly tightened her grasp around the bracelet while discreetly moving her hand behind her back. “I’m fine,” she said hastily.

Her father wasn’t convinced. “You seem a little agitated.” He averted his gaze and continued, “I’m sorry, I never should have taken you there. I knew the place would scare you. But I’m glad you decided not to talk to Rider after all.”

She opened her mouth to retort that that wasn’t the reason at all but decided against it a moment later when she realized she had no better explanation and the wrong track he was on was probably for the best. So she just played along. “No, I’m still glad you took me there, otherwise I would have kept nagging. It was a little scary, yes, but not because of, uh, _Rider_.” It felt strange calling him that but she didn’t want to have another futile discussion with her father. And she already had a plan anyway. Somewhat.

He hummed in acknowledgement.

The first half of her impromptu plan had worked but the second one was just as important, and it was going to be even more difficult to execute. And especially to execute _on time_. A shudder ran down her spine when she remembered the prince’s words. _First thing in the morning_.

“Dad? I’ve heard so many things about the princess now, do you think I could see or even talk to her at some point?”

He looked a little uneasy but quickly put on a nonchalant front. “Uhm, I could request an audience with her. Or we could try to seek her out when she’s in town again.”

“When can I get an audience with her?”

“I’m not sure but it might take a few days.”

“That’s too long…,” Sophie mumbled and shook her head slightly, trying to figure out a new way to come near her.

“Whatever you want to tell her, I’m sure it can wait until after she has settled in a little more. I can imagine royal life taking some getting used to.”

“Can’t _you_ get me in there? I mean, you used to work in the castle and-“

“Sophie!” He suddenly became angry. “I can’t just… breeze in and neither can you. We’re not in the position. I thought I had taught you about that. And besides, what do you need to tell her that’s so urgent?”

Sophie didn’t know how to respond to that and her brain was too clogged to come up with any kind of convincing explanation.

“Please tell me this isn’t still about Rider.”

His inquiry was met with stoic silence as they approached their home. It was answer enough apparently.

He sighed exasperatedly. “I take it you heard what the captain told me? I should say no to you more often and this is definitely a matter where disagreeing with you is the lesser evil. We’re not going to the castle. Not for…” He paused, then grumbled, “Just stay out of this.”

Sophie glared at the door in front of her before turning around to look in the direction of the moonlit castle.

Fine. She had to find another way then. _First thing in the morning_.

* * *

“This ain’t it, Pascal.” Rapunzel sighed heavily and pushed the sheet of paper to the side where two other attempts lay. She was trying to change her art style from a playful to a more realistic one but she kept accidentally mixing them. Her latest attempt was looking a little more like the way she wanted it to but breaking a habit she’s had for almost her entire life took its time.

Her gaze wandered towards the big window and she stared longingly into the dark of the night, subconsciously imitating her ‘old dream’-painting on the wall to her right. After a while the shiny crown next to her on the desk caught her attention. She had put it there earlier without giving it another thought but now it reminded her of the time she had last seen Eugene. When he had thrust it into her hand after taking it off of his head and admitting he wasn’t a prince. The cooking book he had set down on her bed was still there, too. When she had recommended it to him he had asked if it was supposed to be a not-so-subtle hint that his hazelnut soup hadn’t been very good. She huffed and shook her head, rolling her eyes before they fell on the burnt down candles on her nightstand. She hoped that wherever he was he had enough light.

Turning her head still felt a little strange. Her short tresses were bouncing with each movement. She loved it. Her new haircut made her feel free; it was extremely liberating and it seemed to her that the burdens of her past had come off of her shoulders and back. A distinct physical cut like that made it easier for her to draw a metaphorical one in her life. Her past was in the past and the future lay ahead of her. It was a part of her already. Just like Eugene. She needed his arms around her again, only then would her future feel complete.

With renewed motivation she went back to focus on her drawings.

It was past midnight when she was finally content with one and Pascal gave his approval (although he had done that for pretty much all of the attempts). She thought it looked a lot like the drawing on his old wanted posters. But the text was going to be _slightly_ different.

In the top line she wrote ‘WANTED’ in capital letters and beneath that ‘explicitly ALIVE’. She bit her lip. Nobody was supposed to get any wrong ideas.

Below the drawing she wrote his name, ‘Eugene Fitzherbert’, unmistakably.

She paused when she reached the last line. She wasn’t quite sure if ‘THIEF’ meant his occupation or the reason he was wanted. Probably both. So, why was he wanted now?

Because she missed him? Because he was her boyfriend? No, it had to be more precise than that. It needed to have more weight. A reason for people to return him.

A smile tugged at the corner of her lip as she got an idea. Whether he liked it or not, this was going to be what people would think of him from now on, and besides that, she just wanted to add it for good measure, to make extra certain that he was going to be delivered _explicitly alive_.

She grabbed her quill and wrote ‘SOON-TO-BE PRINCE’ in the last line with a somewhat self-satisfied look on her face that had manifested without her consent.

Pleased with the result she copied her draft on a few more sheets of paper and yawned after she had created about a dozen. She shoved them to the side and placed her arms on the table before letting her head rest on them.

“I just need a little break,” she mumbled with closed eyes and dozed off pretty much instantly.

* * *

The door was ajar, it was almost an invitation. He hadn’t given up yet, not by a long shot. Obstacles came and went and this obstacle would be gone very soon.

Prince Adamus had to get over himself. Maybe he didn’t want to marry the Lost Princess on a personal level anymore but on a traditionally beneficial one she was still his best bet. Of course it wasn’t easy or perfect but nothing ever was. He hadn’t expected it to be. But hope always died last, didn’t it? He had to admit that personal feelings from _both_ sides were getting in the way a little. Would it really make that much of a difference to get rid of one contender? What if she’d just choose someone else? Sure, he had a nice inheritance but there was a good chance that not even her parents were on his side. Which was ridiculous. But that meant that there was probably nothing he could do to change his current situation.

He wouldn’t accept that. There had to be _something_. The Lost Princess was the heiress. The _only_ heiress. Something could be done about _that_.

But then again, maybe she was just misguided? Or rather, not guided at all. For her whole life. A _princess_. Outrageous. There had to be some redeeming quality to her, though. Anything.

He quietly entered her room.

Her paintings looked… nice? Her bed was… made. She was asleep on her desk. Very un-princess-like. No asking questions then.

She had been drawing. Drawing wanted posters? For- what? For Flynn Rider? Now that could be promisi-

_Excuse me_.

This girl was more than misguided, she was _delusional_. Despite some _obvious_ hints he hadn’t quite believed that she actually, _actually_ thought she could marry-

Unbelievable. And a lie. He wouldn’t let some random thief have the same status as he did, just because a stupid, little girl had that power thrown at her. What was this world coming to? The kingdom was going to end up in a complete tangle because of her. That’s not the way it was supposed to be. What was his position even worth anymore if rules that had been established for centuries could be broken by a mere teenager just like that? There was a rift between royalty and commoners for a _reason_.

* * *

Three hours. It had been three entire hours since the prince had left (and the bracelet he had taken from the thief had been stolen (he had told them it wasn’t a good idea to replace his handcuffs!)) and not one second had passed without somebody’s voice _grating_ in his ears. Most prominently Flynn Rider’s.

At first he had kept trying to strike up conversation with the guards and that went on for a bit because his two more inexperienced colleagues actually seemed somewhat eager to talk to him. He had a lot of things to say. At first he had insisted that Prince Adamus was up to no good and that they should keep an eye on him. Then he had asked, or rather _ordered_ them to look after the princess and protect her from the prince. As if they weren’t doing a good enough job protecting her. It was obvious that he didn’t like the King and Queen’s guest but accusing him of forging out evil plans seemed a _little_ pathetic and contrived, even for Rider. It wasn’t going to do him any favors either or raise anyone’s opinion of him. On the contrary. He simply didn’t know his place. Cedric had thought _putting_ him there would help with that but apparently he had been wrong.

At one point they had gotten tired of all the nonsense and stopped replying to his ridiculous claims, hoping he’d just give up and go to sleep. Ever since then he had been holding an eternal monologue about random stories from his life, his thoughts and, occasionally, he was asking for candles. Cedric didn’t know anyone could even _talk_ for so long. He had gotten so frustrated that he had tried to force Rider to shut up sooner or later by not giving him water but no matter how hoarse and scratchy his voice had gotten he just _wouldn’t stop_. They had eventually given him water when Rider had started _coughing_ more than talking. It was actually kind of pleasant to listen to his more or less normal voice after that. But only for about five minutes. At least he’d be silenced in the morning for good.

What was he trying to achieve with this? Was he trying to exhaust the guards to be able to get past them somehow? If anything, _he_ was the one who looked exhausted. And his speech was starting to get slurred, too. No, that couldn’t be his plan. So, what was it? Cedric had a pretty good second guess actually.

“I know what you’re doing. But it doesn’t matter how guilty you’re trying to make us feel about capturing you by telling us your whole life story. It’s your own damn fault that you’re in here and I’m sure you’re aware of that. You’re going to receive your just punishment one way or another.”

He actually looked at his prisoner for once when he heard a dull clank, accompanied by a groan, and wondered how banging his head against the cell door was supposed to help the alleged headache Rider kept complaining about.

Shortly after starting his monologue he had slowly sat down in front of the door, his left leg bent, so he could prop up his elbow on it to be able to… well, he just pressed his left hand against the side of his head with his palm facing to his right in the direction of the guards, just like his face. Cedric figured he was doing it because of his headache. Rider mumbled something against the iron bars and the only words Cedric could make out were “getting everything wrong”. Nothing new there.

A second later Rider was back on track with the drowsy rambling. “What if she just feels sorry for me, too? Honestly, I never really believed her parents would let her marry me. I was actually surprised that they were… kind of all right with me spending so much time with her? And living in the castle? I mean surely they must have made other plans in the meantime… Maybe not actual plans yet, they don’t seem that way, you know, they seem… they seemed so understanding and loving. I’m glad she has parents like that. I believe the Queen called me sweetheart once… Huh. And that family hug was… that was kind of nice. What I mean is that they must know that it doesn’t work, does it? Could they _make_ it work? Only if Rapunzel wants to, of course… I mean, I’m sure she likes me… bracelet and all… new dream… dream… but… s’it enough for that? Mhh I enough for her? S’she even aware that she… that she deserves… she… d’serves… sss…”

Cedric quietly sighed in relief when he saw that Rider seemed to have dozed off. His hand dropped to his chest while his head hit the doorframe behind him and slowly lolled towards the interior of the cell. There were a few seconds of _blissful_ silence before he gasped loudly and sat bolt upright again, hissing once, panting heavily and actually looking… _relieved_? when he caught Cedric’s eye? What on-

“Anyhow, does anyone of you have a dream?” he started again, a little agitatedly, high-pitched and out of breath, hand back in place. Cedric slapped his own hand against his forehead. “Wait, sure you do. Everyone does. Not all of them are great, though. I used to have a pretty terrible one. Not saying I don’t have terrible dreams anymore… Uh, I mean, that- was- uh, she really is my new dream. I swear I’m dead serious about that and… I’d die for her. I really- wait… I already did.” At that Cedric couldn’t help but frown at him. What kind of statement was that? He was probably starting to lose his mind. Was he so used to lying to himself that he believed something as ridiculous as that? “Chasing my new dream… And yet she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Can you believe that? I honestly still can’t believe I… like, I was actually _dead_, wasn’t I? Oh wait, you probably don’t know about that… Promise me you’ll keep her safe when I’m gone? It’s important. Promise me… Don’t- don’t let anyone take advantage of her… She… she needs to be… Wha- who are you? Uh, w-what was I saying? Hey, so, howlong’veyou been working here? A-as guards, I mean. ‘t’s only fair that I know. I told you how long I’ve been a thief. While ago even. Didn’t I?” He squinted at them through heavy eyelids. “Do there have to be… uhm, f-fourve of you in here _all_ the time? Is that… s’that a rule or sumthin? Nevermind, th’nks for keepin’ me company… I do appreciate-”

* * *

Isaac had expected the guards to play a quiet game of cards or something while watching their prisoner. What he hadn’t expected was the constant flow of words that came streaming from downstairs.

He calmly strode down the steps and realized that it was Flynn Rider’s voice. He reached the end of the stairs just when Cedric interrupted the thief. “Dear Lord!” the older guard exclaimed, standing up and covering his ears. “What do we have to do to make you _shut up_?”

He couldn’t keep his curiosity back any longer. “How long has this been going on?”

The two other guards rose from their chairs and turned to look at him. “Pretty much since you left, sir,” the youngest one said.

That statement took him aback slightly. Were they being serious? He narrowed his eyes and brushed past them to approach Rider’s cell. The prisoner slowly looked up at him with fluttering eyelids, letting his head hit the doorframe, hand next to his face. “Oh, hey Cap,” he murmured in recognition after squinting at him for a few seconds, the shadow of a cheeky grin on his face.

Isaac raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. “So, what _do_ we have to do to make you stop?”

Rider blinked at him momentarily, then his eyes flicked to something behind the captain. Isaac’s eyes followed his gaze and landed on the candle in the middle of the table. He looked back at the prisoner who shrugged sluggishly and gave him a thin smile that looked almost apologetic before he bit his lip and averted his gaze.

Isaac drew his eyebrows together and looked back at the other guards. “My goodness, somebody give him those goddamn candles already!” he ordered harshly, impatiently.

He watched the thief pull himself up from the floor by grabbing and leaning against the iron bars for support and one of the other guards approached him to reluctantly hand him the broad, lit candle from the table. Rider looked overly relieved and voiced his thanks when he snatched the candle out of the guard’s hand with his own shaky one, twirled around clumsily with his right hand on the wall for support and limped through the dark cell. After a minute’s inspection he turned to face the cell door and his eyes flicked from one guard to the next before they eventually settled on Isaac. The thief’s face was illuminated by the soft glow of the flame in front of him and Isaac couldn’t help but notice just how young he looked. For a moment all his anger over Rider’s crimes and his escape that Isaac begrudgingly admitted had been quite impressive were pushed to the back of his mind as an unfamiliar sense of sympathy and recognition took its place.

Rider’s expression was a weird mix of gratitude and utter exhaustion. He let out a heavy sigh of relief while a corner of his mouth briefly quirked up. A split second later his eyes rolled back into his head as he sunk to his knees with a sharp exhalation of breath and then proceeded to crumple to the floor altogether, the candle slipping out of his slack hand and dying out a few moments after hitting the stones next to him. The shallow rise and fall of his chest was the only indication that he hadn’t just _died_ right there and then.

Nobody moved for a while but Isaac felt the looks of the other guards on his back.

For a moment he didn’t quite know what to do with himself. Contrary to popular belief he wasn’t ruthless, not completely. He was zealous and determined to achieve his goals. To do his job. But his job also required a certain amount of consideration for human beings. All human beings. Even the first time, though it was the right thing to do, the required thing to do, he hadn’t been completely comfortable with enforcing the inevitable execution. He never was but it had to be done. Those were the established rules. Rules that had to be followed.

_Screw the rules_.

Having reached a decision, he took the remaining step towards the cell, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

“What are you-,“ Cedric hissed from behind him but Isaac decided to just ignore him.

He proceeded to position the candle next to the thief’s face and relit it before locking the door behind him and looking at the others.

“Don’t want him waking up in ten seconds again…” he muttered softly and turned to look at the thief’s unconscious form once more. He had a sneaking suspicion that Rider hadn’t been lying about the fact that he was afraid of the dark, however ridiculous that sounded. And he grimly wondered what else of what he was saying would turn out to be true. Either Rider was more cunning than he could even imagine, or he was being genuine.

His initial plans of coming down there to make sure the thief wouldn’t escape a second time forgotten, Isaac admitted to himself that he became increasingly convinced that Flynn wasn’t pursuing any elaborate plans for once.

* * *

The noise of soft snoring next to him was King Liam’s cue to seek his daughter out himself. He and his wife had stayed awake longer than usual, beating time in a productive way by working on unfinished projects, to wait for their daughter to present her self-made wanted posters to them. She had asked them not to watch her, explaining that she always felt uncomfortable when she was being observed as she practiced a new art style. Liam thought that wasn’t the only reason why she wanted to be alone.

Melissa was fast asleep next to him on the bed (and she had been fighting to stay awake), so Liam decided that he should probably go check on their daughter on his own. He kissed his wife on the forehead and left their chamber.

Reaching his daughter’s room he tentatively knocked on the door that she had left slightly ajar and waited for a few moments. When no response came he knocked with a little more force and heard something rustling inside.

“Eugene?” a sleepy voice greeted him. Liam sighed and pushed the door open.

“No, it’s just me.”

Rapunzel craned her neck over the backrest of her chair and gave him a warm smile. “Sorry, I must’ve fallen asleep.” She looked around and spotted Pascal sleeping on the desk. Turning back to her father she lowered her voice as she spoke again. “I think I’m finished.” She grabbed one of the posters, hopped down from the chair and approached her father while stifling a yawn and rubbing her left eye.

Liam took the poster from her faint grip and inspected it.

Oh.

The drawing looked very clean and professional but it was apparent that Rapunzel had pictured him looking at her as she was coming up with his expression, for it was the way he was always looking at her. He recognized the affectionate smile and the slightly lidded eyes instantly. The first word that came to his mind if he were to describe it was ‘soft’.

And once he had read the text, that look almost made him feel bad about what he would have to tell her now.

The text. The damned text. What was she _thinking_? Oh, he knew _exactly_ what she was thinking. Nothing had ever been more obvious. But he was still going to have a few words about it with her.

“Rapunzel…,” he began, feeling a little drained and letting that seep into his voice.

“What? Doesn’t it look like him? I knew it, I should have-“

“No, that’s not it.” Liam took a deep breath and put on his best ‘serious-father-daughter-talk’-face. He did not want to have this conversation right there and then, right now, but if she was going to put up _those_ posters he was left with no choice. “Rapunzel, I am very much aware of your feelings and also his, uh, in a different way, and this is not even about him being a thief-“

“_Former_ thief,” Rapunzel interjected and rolled her eyes. She obviously knew where this was going.

“But don’t you think you’re acting a little rash? Marriages are a serious thing, there is no turning back once you’ve given each other your vows. Your mother and I aren’t opposed to the idea of you marrying whoever you want, on the contrary, losing and finding you again has taught us what really matters in life, as cheesy as that may sound. But, are you sure that you truly know him, Rapunzel? I mean, can you really trust him? Isn’t there even the slightest chance that maybe he isn’t being genuine, considering his past, considering your position? Maybe you should actually try getting to know other men first, maybe even princes, especially if my doubts about him prove to be true. Or just focus on something else entirely, it’s your choice.”

His wife would have probably stomped his foot now because even he had to admit that he was being pretty straight-forward and harsh. Fortunately for him, Rapunzel didn’t seem to be in the mood to fight.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, steeling herself for… something. He would know soon enough.

“Father, there is one crucial detail I haven’t told you or mom about. Because it’s something I’d rather forget. Not its meaning, never that, but the physical memory.”

In an instant Liam became concerned. Rapunzel sounded uncharacteristically gloomy. Something very serious had taken place and he wasn’t quite sure if he was ready to hear it. But he had a feeling he needed to.

“I never told you _how_ Eugene rescued me. I never told you why he cut my hair. I never told you that by cutting my hair he destroyed the one thing that would have saved him from death.” Her eyes were glistening with tears. She averted her gaze and lowered her voice. “I never told you that he exchanged his life for my freedom. It was his own choice. I could have healed him. He was mortally wounded by the woman I had believed to be my mother and I could have _healed_ him. He chose to die, so that Gothel couldn’t take me away because I promised her I would stop struggling and fighting back if she let me heal him. He knew that I never break a promise. It was the only way I could get out of the deal. Not for one second did he think about himself. He even kept trying to convince me not to heal him but I couldn’t let him die. And then I couldn’t do anything about it anymore. It was only by pure chance that my tear was able to heal- no, to _resurrect_ him. And all that was before he even knew I’m a princess.” Letting out something between a laugh and a sob his daughter looked up at him again. Her eyes were red and puffy and brimmed with tears. “So, yes, father. I _am_ sure about him,” she croaked and Liam couldn’t stand the distance between them any longer. He lunged out and hurled his arms around her. She wrapped hers tightly around his torso and pressed her head against his chest, silent tears spilling over her cheeks.

Liam didn’t quite know what to say. His expression probably didn’t look very appropriate for a king. But he understood. He finally understood. He knew now why this man, this former thief had his daughter’s complete confidence, and owned her heart. Heck, he even understood why she wanted to _marry_ him. In-between all of his thoughts about a more suitable match, had he even for a second considered that maybe Rapunzel was right and she had found hers already? What could another man even _do_ to prove his love to her? Was there even anyone else out there who deserved her more than Eugene, than _Flynn Rider_ did?

Her daughter was going to marry a thief. And he was going to be the king of their fan club as well as the proudest father-in-law.

Rapunzel had a talent for turning people’s lives upside down.

“You know, Rapunzel,” the King’s soft voice tore through the silence, “since you already broke the laws of nature, I think the laws of _marriage_ shouldn’t be that much of an obstacle either.”

Rapunzel once again half-sobbed, half-laughed into his chest and buried her head deeply in it. Feeling the hot prick of tears behind his own eyes he decided it was time to lighten the mood.

“And don’t you worry about your drawings. He looks better on those posters of yours than he actually does,” he teased and placed a hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair tenderly.

She sniffled and rubbed her face before raising her head to look up at him, her challenging smile only slightly dimmed by the traces of her previous outburst.

“Ha ha, very funny,” she said dryly. “That’s impossible.”


	14. Into the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I watched Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure a lot and so should you!  
(Oh and thank you all for the kudos, subscriptions, comments and bookmarks! Highly appreciate all of them!!)

A bright, blurry light shifted in and out of focus with brief intermissions of red in-between. There were muffled voices somewhere. He felt a bit of warmth on his nose and figured that it was probably coming from the light source in front of his face. Absently he registered that the ground he was lying on was rough and cold but it didn’t really bother him. Just lying somewhere seemed like the best thing he could be doing right now. He did, however, reposition his legs a little in order to lie more comfortably.

The red pauses became longer, turned to black and eventually drowned out the light and voices. A moment later something unrelenting tugged at his arms and he was pulled up into a kneeling position. Lifting his head slightly from his chest he blinked a few times and tried to make sense of his surroundings. There was mostly grey with some dark brown blotches. Maybe he wasn’t raising his head high enough.

For a moment his wrists were bare but the now somewhat unfamiliar sensation of cool air on them was quickly replaced by that of cold metal and Eugene was aware of rattling noises in that area. For a moment the coolness felt pleasant on his sore skin.

“Wha-?” he mumbled drowsily, frustrated with his inability to remember just where the heck he was.

“It’s time. Orders from on high,” replied a gruff sounding voice from above.

Eugene hummed in response and lifted his head a little further. The brightness stung in his eyes and set the spears on his brain in rapid motion but he needed to know what was going on. There were people standing in front of him. He tilted his head, scrunched up his nose and squinted up at them but couldn’t tell who they were. They were wearing something golden, though, so his first educated guess would be: guards.

Oh, right. Damn.

“Is this really necessary? I don’t know about you but I have a feeling he’s not going to escape.”

“That’s what we thought last time. Better safe than sorry or this might cost us our jobs.”

“But the captain didn’t specifically-“

“I’m pretty sure the captain would have a hundred men escort him if they were available. Everything to prevent a fiasco like last time.”

“The _captain_ would like to know what you’re doing,” a third, oddly familiar voice joined the others and screamed ‘danger’ at Eugene’s subconscious. His vision focused for a moment as the pounding of his heart picked up speed and he saw the captain come up between the guards in front of him. He met Eugene’s gaze briefly before turning to one of his subordinates.

“I told you to delay the execution until I had talked to the King and Queen.”

“But sir, the protocol- and Prince Adamus told us that the King and Queen-“

“I don’t care about his opinion on this matter, I need to hear it from them myself. I was going to-“

“We all know that he’s guilty and what he’s guilty of, so why should we wait? He’s wanted in Corona, _by_ the King and Queen. That’s a clear enough order if you ask me.”

“All I’m asking, no, _ordering_, is that you give me half an hour and you-“

“Sorry, captain,” yet another voice interrupted and Eugene belatedly realized that four more guards had joined them. Gee, how many more did they need? Where the heck had they come from anyway?

Something about them was different, though. They weren’t wearing the golden breastplates with the Corona sun on them. Their breastplates were silver with what looked like… flowing water forged across the chest and underneath they wore long-sleeved shirts with blue and white stripes. Eugene had never seen them before.

The captain turned around and the new guard continued, “No delays. We’re here to make sure you adhere to the regulations. Criminals of his caliber are a serious threat and need to be eliminated immediately. No more waiting around. Or do you want to give him a chance to escape again, _captain_?”

The captain scowled at him, looked at Eugene and then back at the guard. “You don’t have any authority here. You’re the _escort_ of Prince Adamus and I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to guard him instead of enforcing _our_ law upon _our_ criminals.”

“That’s the thing, he’s not your criminal. As long as Rider is alive while Prince Adamus is a guest in Corona he’s a threat and the only way to ensure the prince’s safety is by getting rid of him.”

The captain took a step forward and growled at him. “_We_ will handle this. He’s our prisoner and I’m the captain. And besides, he won’t be going anywhere on our watch.”

“See, there’s the problem. If you were fit to handle this situation you wouldn’t delay the execution for no reason. We’ll take care of this. Now,” he shoved the captain to the side and approached Eugene. Replacing the guards from before, the escort guards now yanked him up to his feet and he tried his best to stand on his own two legs. Or, no, bad idea, only one leg.

As he was dragged forward and limped past the captain, he turned his head to look at him and mumbled almost automatically, “You might want to try frying pans. They usually help with… uh, getting through to guards.” He flashed the captain a guilty grin before looking ahead and concentrating on not stumbling.

After a few clunky steps he heard a stream of grumbled curses behind him, then a brief silence and then,

“Fitzherbert?”

Eugene snapped his head around and was able to break free from the guards’ hold for a second before they tightened their grips on his arms again. They were all looking at the captain and Eugene was sure that he looked nothing short of shocked.

The captain narrowed his eyes at him and clenched his fists at his sides. “I’ll be right back,” was the only thing he said. It sounded weirdly like an order of some sort. Then he suddenly broke into a run, sped past them up the stairs and was gone from view. Eugene stared at his retreating back in confusion when the guards started to push him in the same direction.

“What was _that_?”

“I can’t believe Rider got into the captain’s head.”

“Wait, do I understand this correctly? The captain actually _believes_ Rider’s outrageous story?”

Wait, did he? Did the captain believe him? Why all of a sudden? And where did he go?

“I’m afraid so. He already hinted at it earlier. Gosh, he’s really going to make a fool of himself in front of the King and Queen, isn’t he?”

“Maybe we should wait. What difference does half an hour make anyway?” a younger sounding guard suggested.

The escort guard on Eugene’s left snorted. “Yeah, with that attitude it’s no wonder he escaped last time.”

There was some rustling behind him but other than that the guard remained silent. Escaping was absolutely no option. There were about eight guards surrounding him if his count had been correct and he could barely even walk on his own. He had no other option than to trust the captain. That sounded anything but promising. And even though the castle wasn’t that far away it was far enough for Eugene to get hanged in the meantime. Twice, probably. He had to stall. But half an hour? That was almost impossible.

And it really, _really_ didn’t help that he could see the gallows through the windows. So, he was going to die again. He hadn’t really thought about that earlier, being too preoccupied with the stupid dark cell and the even stupider name confusion. He had too much to worry about back then to spare a thought about what would await him the next morning. But now the time had come and it was all he could think about. He didn’t want to die, enter that void and be alone again, now that he actually _had_ the promise of a future, possibly even a great future. He had been given a second chance by Rapunzel but his first, unused, _betrayed_ chance had come back to bite him. He didn’t want to leave Rapunzel, again, didn’t want her to be sad about losing him, _again_, this time forever. He hoped she wouldn’t blame herself.

He just really, really didn’t want to die. With every unsteady step he took towards his doom his heart hammered against his chest more viciously and soon he broke out into a cold sweat.

Damn it, this couldn’t be how things ended. The captain was on his way, he just needed to stall!

Although that was infinitely easier said than done. Even last time when he was in peak condition there was nothing he could do to escape. And he had a feeling these guys wouldn’t stop for anything. Except maybe…

After taking a few deep breath to get his racing heart back under control, he started struggling against their grips. They had no trouble holding on to him and merely huffed in mild amusement. Eugene kept trying to wriggle out of their grasp, even if it resulted in them tightening it in response.

“Uhm…” They were starting to become a little puzzled. Eugene didn’t stop and proceeded to yank his arms downward.

“Yeah, this is no use,” someone commented dryly.

As if he hadn’t heard him, Eugene kept up the struggle, wincing when he unintentionally shifted his weight on his right leg too much.

Someone cleared his throat next to him and all of a sudden his arms were free. He lunged forward and sprinted a few painful steps before his right leg gave out under him and he collapsed to the ground with a hiss, unable to stop his fall. He groaned and shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the dizziness. Somewhere in the far distance there was laughter and a muffled but triumphant, “Told ya!”

Eugene rolled over on his side and squinted at the blurry silhouettes who had come to a stop and hovered over him now. “Hah, hilarious,” he grumbled with a strain in his voice. “Now help me up, I believe this floor hasn’t been swept in a while.”

They chuckled in amusement. “Oh, you know what? Why don’t you just pick yourself up? The infamous Flynn Rider should be capable of _that_ at least, no?”

Eugene closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the stones. A tiny smirk formed on his lips.

_Bingo_.

* * *

Isaac ran as fast as his armor allowed. Damn it, why hadn’t he remembered _that_ before. Maybe it _was_ due to that godforsaken frying pan. And that was honestly all Rider’s fault.

The damn dam. The damn _hair_. It must have been her. Isaac had only caught a glimpse of her and for the longest time he had thought they were carrying a rope or something but no, it was her _hair_. Blond hair. The newborn princess had long blond hair. The young adult princess had _very_ long blond hair. At least she used to. No wonder he couldn’t connect the dots. The other guards had told him that Rider called the princess “Blondie” in their presence. It made sense now. He had called the _long-haired girl_ “Blondie”.

So, the thief had been with her, at the dam. He really _did_ know the princess and probably even cared about her. Isaac, Maximus and the other guards were chasing them, chasing the princess and her companion, apparently. They had been a good team. They had helped each other. _He_ had helped _her_ when he could have just left her there, very un-Rider-like.

Wasn’t there a mention in the newspaper about the dam? Ugh, maybe he should have read _that_ eight times instead of just skimming through it to be able to… focus on catching Rider again.

And for some reason Maximus had helped free the criminal two days later. For _some_ reason. Maximus was smart, _insanely_ smart for a horse. He must’ve known. He had figured it out long before Isaac did, for goodness sake! He really owed the horse a bag of apples. And a couple days in freedom, off duty, even though Maximus would probably protest. Maybe for the better, he was the most competent member of the guard anyway it seemed.

And he was right where they had left him. In his box. Tied to the wall with a thick rope around his neck and torso, so that he couldn’t slip out of it. He shot Isaac a glare.

“Granted, I probably deserve that. I’m sorry I doubted you but there’s no time to explain now. If you still want to save Ri- Eu- Fi- _you-know-who_, uh, you better have a plan cooked up already because this is kind of last minute.” While speaking a little breathlessly he entered the box and cut through the rope with his sword.

Maximus gave him a surprised glance before narrowing his eyes in determination, giving one sharp nod and speeding off towards the castle.

If Isaac was wrong _now_, he’d be _so_ fired. And if he was right… that was probably even worse. But it wasn’t really his fault, now was it?

* * *

“Then just… arrange an audience with her! _Please_! One minute, _one_. Scratch that, just show her- no wait, just _let_ me show her-“

“Young lady, for the last time, the royal family has more important things to do than to look at your stupid toys. Where’s your father anyway? I always knew he wasn’t fit to raise a child on his own.”

“Hey, Angus is a good guard and a friend of mine. There’s no need to talk about him like that.”

“Being your friend doesn’t excuse his bad parenting.”

Sophie crossed her arms over her chest. The one time she had the guts to speak up and insist on something she was considered badly brought up. Normally that would be enough to subdue her but she knew she was right and that _he _was the one making a mistake. She had to stand her ground.

Who was she kidding, they were never going to let her in, no matter how long she kept nagging. It was their job and they took it seriously, unlike her. Her words had no impact on them. She needed to draw the princess’ attention to her somehow. Here was hoping she was a morning person.

“What’s that you have there?” the mean one suddenly said and Sophie realized belatedly that she wasn’t keeping the bracelet as hidden as she should have. She quickly moved her hand behind her back.

“Nothing, just a _stupid toy_.”

The guard frowned and took a step towards her. “Then I assume you won’t have a problem if I take a look at it?”

“No,” she said sweetly. “But I’m sure you have more important things to do.” Her glance briefly wandered to the castle and she couldn’t believe her eyes when she spotted the princess on the balcony.

Instead of listening to whatever kind of rebuke was currently raining down on her, she summoned all the courage, frustration and poor upbringing she needed to raise her hand and call out to the princess.

* * *

The first rays of the rising sun fell upon Rapunzel’s paintbrush and lit up the campfire on her wall. She hadn’t been able to fall back asleep that night and instead of letting her mind wander to unwanted places while lying awake in bed she opted for adding to her wall paintings, and pleasant memories were always welcome. Turning to look out of the window she sighed and slid the brush back into the water jar on her table. The soft clattering stirred Pascal awake. He yawned and stretched his tiny limbs in all directions.

“Come on, Pascal. Time to put these up.” The chameleon squeaked in agreement. She let him scramble on her palm and set him down on her shoulder before grabbing the posters and leaving her room. She had very little hope that Eugene had returned last night and she’d simply find him somewhere in the castle because if that was the case surely he’d come to see her first, right? So, instead of wasting any more time she walked straight towards the front gate.

Stepping outside still felt a little surreal and the fact that she was allowed to do so, the fact that she was free to go wherever she wanted still amazed her and it would take a lot more time to get used to that feeling. Painting had been such a habitual thing to do as well, that she had become lost in a very familiar state of mind. She had to take a moment to remind herself that her life had changed drastically within the past few days.

Greeting a new day in her kingdom, she took in a deep breath through her nose and released it through her mouth. The morning air was a bit chilly but in summer that was hardly of any significance.

“Good morning, princess,” said a voice next to her and she almost jumped in surprise. Right, the night watch. That was a thing. And it _was_ pretty early in the morning after all.

“Uh, good morning to you, too.” Behind her a second guard made a hissing noise but Rapunzel was more intrigued by the one who had greeted her. He looked fairly young, somewhere mid-twenties perhaps and she was certain that she hadn’t seen him around before. What stood out most about him, however, was the huge grin on his face because all the other guards were usually very solemn and serious. She raised an eyebrow at him. “May I ask why you’re in such a particularly good mood?”

Behind her the other guard shifted and grumbled “_Discretion_” through gritted teeth but Rapunzel ignored him. The younger guard did, too, apparently.

“Oh, nothing big. We just finally captured a wanted thief, that’s all.” He tried to sound nonchalant but Rapunzel could hear the pride in his voice. Turning around in mild confusion she saw the other guard slap his hand against his forehead.

“Uh… good job, I guess?” she addressed the younger one again. She was amazed at the sheer joy he was able to draw from that accomplishment and absently wondered what it had to do with her.

“Don’t you want to know who it is?” he asked agitatedly and with a hint of disappointment in his voice. “Then again, you probably already know, what with the harassment ceasing and everything.”

She clutched the posters tighter to her chest and drew her eyebrows together in concentration. Harassment? What was he talking about?

The guard tilted his head and directed an inquiring gaze at her. “Is that a yes? No? Princess?”

“Alright, that’s enough!” the older guard barked and stepped around Rapunzel to elbow the younger one and berate him while something in Rapunzel’s brain made _click_. It was a rather intrusive click. It reminded her of metal, icy and relentless. The arm around her posters twitched once before she slowly raised the stack to make the poster on the front face the squabbling guards.

“Is… _this_ the man you’re referring to?” she asked, a slight tremor in her voice as her heart skipped a beat.

The younger guard crossed his arms in front of his chest, a smug expression on his face. “Why ye-“ He cut himself off, grin fading and looked back and forth between her and the posters in bewilderment before snatching them out of her hand. “Wait, that’s not- why ali- _Eugene_?“ He looked at her once more with wide eyes, frozen to the spot.

“Princess Rapunzel!” The faint, desperate-sounding voice of a little girl tore her attention away from the guards. She walked towards the railing of the balcony and spotted the girl at the entrance towards the kingdom, the guards who were positioned there keeping her at bay. She was holding something up in the air, as high as she could, which, due to her being a child wasn’t very high and Rapunzel couldn’t determine what it was. Before she could say anything, though, Maximus announced himself with a loud whinny, appearing seemingly out of nowhere, grabbed her just beneath the collar of her dark green dress with his teeth and hurled her onto his back before speeding past the guards who jumped to the side with startled yelps.

“Maximus?” Rapunzel asked in confusion as the horse climbed up the stairs and approached her swiftly, skidding to a halt in front of her and whinnying exuberantly. “Max, Max, whoa, easy boy! What is it?” Despite her calming words she wasn’t feeling particularly calm herself and the fact that Maximus was this riled up couldn’t mean anything good.

The horse turned, so that Rapunzel was facing the girl on his back. She had never seen her before, as far as she could recall.

“Princess,” she addressed her in a quiet voice. Before Rapunzel had a chance to question her urgent entry the girl extended her hand and Rapunzel finally lay eyes on what she was holding. Recognizing it immediately, she snatched the item from the girl’s grasp and inspected it more thoroughly. There was no doubt.

“This is the bracelet I made for Eugene. Where did you get this? Where is he? Is he all right?” Bombarding her with questions didn’t seem like the best thing to do, for the girl opened her mouth to respond but judging by her look she was afraid to say the wrong thing. So instead, Maximus whinnied loudly and jerked his head in a specific direction while pawing the ground impatiently. Rapunzel wasn’t entirely sure but she could have sworn that in-between the nervous glances she saw him roll his eyes in annoyance once.

The two guards who had been holding the girl back had reached them now. They were slightly out of breath but one of them actually managed to smile for some reason. He nodded at her hand. “Princess, I’m truly sorry. Is that yours? Don’t worry, we caught the thief.” He glared at the little girl and added, “Both now.” Maximus turned to shove his head in the guard’s face and began to huff intimidatingly.

Among all the noise that Maximus made Rapunzel almost missed that the girl was speaking now. “Your Highness, we need to hurry, Eugene’s in prison and they’re going to-“

Now Maximus was definitely giving her a ‘this shit again’ look.

“_Pardon me_?!” Rapunzel almost shrieked and the girl flinched a little, closing her mouth shut. “How can he be in prison? He’s a guest of the King and Queen themselves! He’s _my_ boyfriend! Did he steal something again? Surely it couldn’t have been _that_ bad or-“

“The pardon!”

Rapunzel spun around to see her parents standing in the midst of the guards, all of whom were looking at her in shock.

“What?” Rapunzel asked, perplexed. So, he _had_ stolen something? A pardon? It seemed to be something very important, so why hadn’t she heard of it yet? Even Maximus and the girl on his back appeared to know what her mother was talking about. Great. If she’s ever felt as naïve as Gothel said she was, now was the time.

Melissa clutched her husband’s sleeve and stared at him with fearful eyes. “I can’t believe we forgot about the pardon!” Her husband’s gaze shifted towards her as he mirrored her expression. She let go of him, approached Rapunzel and took her hands in hers. “The rulers of a monarchy can grant convicted criminals forgiveness for their crimes if they consider it appropriate. It clears their criminal record and gives them back their freedom.”

Rapunzel’s eyes widened in realization before her face contorted in anger. “How could you forget that!” So _that_’s why he was hiding from the guards. But why didn’t he just _tell _her? Why didn’t he ask for a pardon if he knew about it? Behind her she heard Maximus huff and whinny rather aggressively.

“I’m sorry, Rapunzel, I was just so overwhelmed with joy of having you back that your safety, wellbeing and future as Princess, _our_ future as a family was all I could think about. We-“

Her father came up next to his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders, a regretful expression on his face. “Frankly, it did cross my mind when he first told us that he was Flynn Rider and I… I just wanted to be sure of him beforehand. I didn’t know what to think of him and I feared that maybe once he got the pardon he would leave again, with more than he had arrived with. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. And seeing how you feel about him I didn’t want to be the one to give him a chance to hurt you.”

Rapunzel tried really hard not to draw a comparison between this and the instance when Gothel had pretended to protect her from him. She wanted to shout at the whole kingdom that nobody would _ever_ have to protect her from Eugene freaking Fitzherbert _or_ Flynn Rider. That nobody was _allowed_ to separate her from him unless either of them wanted it. Why did everyone have to keep trying to tear them apart? Nobody tried to tear her parents apart, right?!

She took a few calming breaths, acknowledging that all her parents wanted was for her own good, _for real_ this time, and that it wasn’t entirely their fault. And besides, Eugene had only been in prison for one night tops, he’d most likely been through far worse. She just needed to get him out of there and everything would be fine again. A small smile actually formed on her lips at the prospect of seeing him again.

Rapunzel let go of one of her mother’s hands and took her father’s left one instead. “Thanks for looking out for me. And it’s okay, I forgive you. And I’m sure Eugene will as well, so let’s just-“

“Princess,” the young guard from before interrupted her and this time his colleague didn’t chastise him but instead grimaced at her anxiously as he kept a tight grip on one of her posters. “You might want to hurry. Rider, uh…” He looked down at the posters in his hands and bit his lip when he met her eyes again, his expression turning into one not unlike horror, “is scheduled for execution this morning.”

Time seemed to slow down as her eyes widened in what felt like slow-motion to her. “What?!” This time it was a shriek.

“They want to hang him right _now_, we’ve got to _go_!” the girl said urgently and, for the first time, firmly.

There was a nagging sensation in the back of her mind that told her that everyone was just lying to her, like Gothel had told her lies her whole life. It was telling her not to take everything she was told at face value. But in reality it was probably just her being in denial because she didn’t _want_ to believe them. And since they weren’t Gothel, since they weren’t lying to her there was no time for denial or trust issues. No time for interruptions.

Without thinking about how on _earth_ it had come to this in a matter of seconds, she spun around to mount Maximus, ready to gallop with lightning speed towards the gallows when she found Prince Adamus blocking her way. She would have probably punched him even if he hadn’t opened his mouth to speak.

“Come on, you don’t want to do this,” he drawled, annoyed but unsurprised.

She took a determined step in his direction and leaned forward menacingly. “Oh yes, I do! Guards!”

At once the prince’s expression changed to one of startled betrayal but he kept standing his ground. Rapunzel heard the rustling of armor behind her.

Drawing his brows together he ordered, “Rapunzel. Wait.”

Rapunzel lost it. She raised her hands to shove him to the side with a grunt, not caring one bit when he took a step backwards and his feet got tangled up in his cloak, causing him to tumble to the floor gracelessly where two of the guards pinned him down. Rapunzel quickly mounted Maximus behind the girl and the horse sped off. Faintly she heard the prince yell after her, “He’s as good as dead anyway!” That only made Maximus go faster.

“It’s his fault, I think,” the girl started and Rapunzel was a little surprised to hear her voice. “He was there, in the prison. I don’t know why but he has it in for Eugene.”

Rapunzel could imagine exactly why and it made her furious. The fact that Adamus knew about Eugene and didn’t tell her made her blood boil. If anything was going to happen to him she’d make personally sure the prince would get his just punishment. She wanted to scream in frustration but now that the girl had finally overcome her shyness, lashing out probably wouldn’t help. So she tried to calm down again and change the topic.

“How do you know Eugene? Who are you?”

“I met him in town a few days ago. And then he got arrested after he prevented an accident. And then I stole his bracelet back. I’m… Sophie, by the way.”

Rapunzel felt like she had missed out on _so much_ again. But her questions needed to wait. “I think he told me about you. Are you the one who asked him if she could get a bracelet like his?”

Sophie chuckled uneasily. “Yeah… If I had known that it came from the princess I wouldn’t even have thought about suggesting something like that…”

Rapunzel opened her hand to reveal Eugene’s bracelet and gazed at it contemplatively. “Thank you for helping me rescue him, Sophie. I will personally make one for you once he’s safe in the castle again.”

Sophie turned her head to smile at her. “I feel honored, princess.”

Rapunzel smiled back before her gaze wandered to the bracelet again. She frowned. “You said he got arrested after preventing an accident… Did he do that by stealing something or what? Even if so, why wouldn’t they like Eugene? Why wouldn’t they ask me what to do with him first? I mean I made it pretty publicly clear that he’s my boyfriend, didn’t I?”

“They didn’t believe him when he told them he was Eugene.”

“What? But that’s ridiculous. Why would- how- what about the bracelet? And the newspaper articles?” Her eyes widened. “Wait, does that mean they think he’s _just_ Flynn Rider?” It sounded completely absurd in her ears.

Before Sophie could answer her question Maximus announced with a loud whinny that they had reached their destination.

* * *

Eugene squeezed his eyes shut and averted his gaze when a ray of sunlight came crawling over the edge of the prison wall and put him in the spotlight even more. The light pierced straight through his eyelids. He groaned softly and blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the dizzying brightness. It was even harder to keep his balance with his eyes closed and he wasn’t too keen on staggering right now.

There were voices mingling in the air but he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. He could imagine, though, if the words matched the looks of disdain and contempt he saw on the blurry faces of the… dozen or so people who apparently had a thing for executions. Or they just really, really didn’t like him. Maybe a combination of those two tipped the scales. They seemed to be fans of slurs, too.

He didn’t know what time it was. Half an hour had passed, probably. Considering that the captain was back. Maybe it had been a mistake to put any faith in him. The prince’s escort wouldn’t let him get anywhere near Eugene and his own men seemed to support their stance enough to condone their actions. Of course, now that Eugene might actually benefit from the captain being in charge, he no longer really was. Or rather, he was just outvoted in one singular instance. Whatever had been his plan anyway?

Eugene’s gaze wandered over the crowd when a commotion to his right drew his attention. Cautiously, he turned his head to see what had caused it. He squinted his eyes again. There was a white horse, a child and…

A young woman with short brown hair and a purple dress. Seems like the stalling hadn’t been for nothing after all. He could have wept for joy.

“Eugene!” she called out and her voice sounded angelic in his ears.

“Blondie!” he replied and cracked a smile before taking a probing step forward and swaying a little to the side. There was his princess in shining- well, maybe not with shining hair anymore but she herself seemed to be gleaming, and the sun hadn’t even reached her yet. Then again, she _was_ the sun.

He didn’t even mind the horrified look on her face, he was just so relieved that he got to see her one last time, even if she was only an illusion. Maybe this time death wasn’t going to be so bad.

* * *

“Abuser!”

“Kidnapper!”

“Criminal scum!”

“Serves you right!”

“Hang him! _Hang him_!”

Rapunzel reached over Sophie’s head to put Pascal down on the one of Maximus, hopped off of the horse and ran the rest of the way through the archway to the execution area herself, two pairs of hooves clattering behind her. At first a small crowd came into view and, following their gazes and the direction of their slander, her eyes fell on the wooden platform and-

“Eugene!” she yelled in both relief and horror at once.

Despite his battered appearance he smiled at her. “Blondie!” he croaked and it was barely audible over the noise of the crowd that was slowly fading now that she had caught everyone’s attention.

“Princess Rapunzel?” one of the guards asked in confusion, stepping forward and letting his gaze shift back and forth between her and her boyfriend.

“What on _earth_ is going on here?” she squeaked and stomped towards the platform.

“Your Highness, we’re in the middle of an execution, maybe you’d like to-“

She directed her glare at the guard and snapped, “What I’d _like_ is for you all to stop this immediately! What are you _thinking_?”

The guard looked taken aback and was too startled to be able to come up with a reply. Another one took over for him.

“Your Highness, Flynn Rider is a wanted criminal and his crimes not only justify but require the punishment he’s receiving, for the welfare of the whole kingdom. Corona law states-“

“It is public knowledge that _my_ parents, the King and Queen themselves, granted this man accommodation in their own home, in the castle, I, the princess of Corona, am in a _relationship_ with this man, how can you possibly think that executing him would be a good idea?!”

Now the second guard was speechless as well.

“I’ve heard about cases of victims developing feelings for their captors before,” someone next to her whispered. Rapunzel pressed her palms against her temples and closed her eyes with a frustrated sigh before turning to stomp up the stairs to the platform, ignoring whoever had just yelled that she shouldn’t get too close to him. She shot the hangman a furious look and he slowly backed away from the lever he _still had clenched in his hands, good heavens_!

As her gaze fell on Eugene her legs took on a life of their own and swiftly carried her towards him. She threw her arms around his torso, extracting a surprised puff of breath from him, and buried her face in his chest. He didn’t hug her back. Rapunzel’s hands glided to his wrists and she realized why that was the case. Her embrace tightened as her anger rose.

“You… you’re here,” he whispered in disbelief.

“Of course I’m here, you troublemaker.” There was a hint of fury in her voice that she couldn’t quite shake. She pulled back and immediately began fiddling with the rope around his neck but her trembling fingers weren’t of much use and she was getting frustrated real quick. “Where were _you_? I’ve been looking-“

“Princess, wait!” one of the guards called from below and she ripped her hands off the rope to spin around.

“I am _not_ going to wait anymore! Listen, maybe you should come up here and help me instead! Or don’t, you’ve _helped_ enough already. I don’t care how badly you want to see him hang, I am _not_ going to let that happen!”

“Your Highness, Flynn Ri-“

“Oh, will you stop it! His name’s _Eugene Fitzherbert_! Why are you still calling him Flynn Rider? Why did you arrest him? Sure, he has no _official_ royal pardon yet but I thought I had made it clear that he has already redeemed himself either way.”

Her outburst was followed by silence. All she received were strange looks. Some of confusion, some of realization, some of horror. She had to be on the right path.

“Look, everyone, I don’t know about everything he’s done. I don’t know every single crime he has ever committed but I _do_ know that he has a good heart! Sure, he used to be a thief but what is _so_ bad about that anyway, really? They’re just… _things_. He never took away a person or anything. On the contrary, and you all know that. I mean, there is a lot more to life and all of it _matters_ so much more, or am I wrong about that? Things are all I had for eighteen years and let me tell you, even one day in freedom, even one day spent with the people I love is worth more than thousands of inanimate objects! Are you really trying to kill the love of my life over… over _things_?!” She was panting by the time she had reached the end of her speech which was once again greeted by a glum silence.

A few moments later the first guard asked, “Wait, so, he _is_ Eugene Fitzherbert? _The_ Eugene Fitzherbert?” His eyes were wide in horror. Judging by the many, _many _inquiring gazes directed at her now it was apparently a question that had been on everyone’s mind.

Rapunzel let out a heavy sigh and, ignoring the strange intonation, replied, “Yes. He sure as heck is.”

Seeing her parents arrive at the scene she took a deep breath. Might as well clear up any remaining misunderstanding. “And you know what else he is hopefully going to be soon? A prince. Because I want to marry this man and nobody is going to change my mind or stop me! Not any of you, not my parents and certainly not _other princes_. I don’t _care_ that he’s a criminal! Tell you what, if this makes it more clear? Yeah, I’d much rather marry this convicted thief than any prince in the world. Speaking of which, I want Prince Adamus to be taken into custody immediately! It’s not the thief you should be arresting, it’s the _prince_.” She turned to look at Eugene again who was smiling at her more brightly and affectionately than she had seen in what felt like a long time.

“I love you, Eugene,” she said, wrapping her arms around him once more.

“I love you, too, Blondie. More than you’ll ever know,” he replied and kissed the top of her head before adding, “And that was one heck of a speech.”

Smiling, she tightened her embrace before pulling back and narrowing her eyes at the offending weave around his neck. “Now, time to get this thing off,” Rapunzel said through gritted teeth and placed her hands on the rope.

“Eugene!” she heard a high-pitched voice and turned her head to see Sophie, still on Maximus’ back, with an alarmed look on her face, urgently pointing at something behind Rapunzel. Letting some of her trepidation slip into her expression she looked back at Eugene who was following Sophie’s indication with a pointed look.

With a snarl he drew his eyebrows together, shoved his right shoulder against Rapunzel’s side and spun her around in a semi-circle. Her wobbling knees made it fairly easy for him. He stumbled and barely caught himself by planting his left leg in front of him before quickly straightening and positioning himself in front of her. He squared his shoulders, dragged down his hands and pressed his arms to his sides.

“Eugene, what-“

His gaze shifted back to her. There was that look in his eyes. She knew that look. She knew exactly what it meant. _Oh no, not again_.

“Rapunzel, sunshine, you are the light of my life,” he said hoarsely, giving her a feeble smile. She absently noted the sound of faint rustling, shifting and shouting around them.

“No!” Whatever it was that he was doing, it must have had something to do with their shift in position, so she had to change it again. She grabbed him by the shoulders and proceeded to push him to her right side, as far as the noose allowed.

Or she would have, if it hadn’t been for the sudden distant string of curse words, the click and that ominous whooshing noise that followed it before dissolving into a squishy thud right below her.

Eugene’s next words were cut short as he was jolted into her arms and a sharp gasp escaped his lips, a sound that could be heard all over the place because everyone had gone deadly silent. Cutting through that silence a moment later were a low groan and a mix between strangled coughing and whimpering. The rustling and shouting was back, accompanied by the clattering of metal and this time it came from behind Eugene. It sounded like some sort of scuffle.

“Eugene?”

Rapunzel was caught by surprise but her instincts kicked in immediately and screamed at her to not let him slump too far and so she braced her bare feet against the wooden planks while pressing her body against his as she wrapped her arms around his chest to keep him in place. Something sharp and pointy poked the upper left side of her stomach as she did so and she flinched back slightly.

A shiver ran down her spine when she heard him grunt and wheeze into her ear where his head lay on her shoulder and the stiff rope squeezed her skin. He squirmed a little longer before becoming dead weight in her arms.

“No no no,” she whispered, her voice catching in her throat as her heart sank into her stomach. Struggling with the additional weight she reached under his shackled wrists, her fingertips lightly brushing something stick-like, and tightened her right arm around his waist while placing her left one on his chin to keep his head upright in order to give his throat some leeway in the noose. With strained muscles and grunts of her own she tried her best to stop him from slipping out of her grasp.

Unwillingly, her eyes darted downward and she felt her stomach turn and bile rise in her throat when she spotted the tip of an arrow protruding from the right side of his abdomen, a blotch of red spreading gradually in a circle around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, watch Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure. It's an amazing show.


End file.
